Pase lo que pase, te seguire queriendo
by tanfer2010
Summary: Freddie recibirá una noticia que le cambiará la vida, por esta se tendra que mudar lejos, pero el regresara por una sola cosa, despues, el destino les pone pruebas, pruebas que demostraran si realmente se aman.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaro la serie ni los personajes son míos, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo me pertenece esta historia.**_

**Abreviaturas: C**=Carly **S**=Sam **F**=Freddie

_**Abreviatura Extra:**_** M**= Melanie (solo por este capitulo)

_**Pase lo que pase te seguiré queriendo. **_

_**Capitulo 1. Seddie Smothie! **_

_**Todo empieza como un día normal en el apartamento de Carly, con ella estaban como siempre sus dos mejores amigos, Sam y Freddie**_

S: Que aburrido, no hay nada que hacer

C: Sé que puedes hacer para que no estés aburrida

S: Enserio, que cosa?

C: La tarea

S: Tarea, que tarea?

F: Tal vez la que te encargaron

S: No entiendes que estoy aburrida? Hacer la tarea me mataría del aburrimiento

F: Si no la haces te pondrán "0"

S: Es lo peor que podría pasar? Uy, que miedo, mejor voy un poco de jamón, quieren algo?

F: Té de limón, por favor

C: A mí una Peppy Cola

_**Sam va al refrigerador, toma un poco de jamón, después de comerlo, toma el té y la Peppy Cola y se los lleva a sus amigos**_

S: No quieren ir a Licuados Locos?

F: Yo si, voy contigo

C: Chicos tenemos que terminar la tarea

F: A mi no me encargaron mucha, así que ya la terminé

C: Esta bien, me traen un licuado de fresa salvaje

S: Ok, al rato volvemos

_**Ya en Licuados Locos…**_

S: Mi licuado está muy espeso

F: El mío no tanto, si quieras pruébalo

_**Sam se acerca a Freddie y prueba su licuado**_

S: Tienes razón Fredo, me lo cambias? (pone una carita de niña consentida)

F: Oh, esta bien

S: Yupiiii….

F: Nunca había visto que un licuado haga tan feliz a alguien

S: Los licuados no me hacen feliz, solo me contentan el rato, lo que en verdad me hace feliz es el tocino boliviano

F: Si lo sé Sam, lo sé. Ya oíste que…

_**(Es cortado porque suena el teléfono de Sam y claro, ella contesta) **_

M: Bueno? Sam?

S: Melanie?

M: Si, como estas?

S: Estaba bien, hace 5 segundos

M: Oh Sam! Sigues siendo la misma

S: Si, creo que si, para que llamaste?

M: Primeramente, donde estas?

S: En Licuados Locos, con Freddie

M: Con Freddie? Oh por Dios, quien eres y que hiciste con Sam?

S: Cálmate, solo vinimos porque estaba aburrida y aparte Carly no quiso venir, no pienses mal

M: Esta bien, entonces pon el alta voz para que también Freddie escuche

S: Ok (tapa el teléfono para decirle algo a Freddie), Freddie

F: Qué pasa?

S: Es Melanie, nos quiere decir algo, finge que no te importa

F: Sam!

S: Qué? Como sea

_**Sam destapa el teléfono y lo pone en la mesa para oír lo que les quiere decir Melanie) **_

S: Ya estas en alta voz

M: Ok, bueno chicos, estoy muy emocionada

F: Por qué Melanie?

S: Ahora que te pasó?

M: Más bien, que no me paso

F: De que hablas?

M: Me iré a Europa!

S: A Europa?

F: Es un continente Sam, al otro lado del mundo (se lo dice al oído)

S: Sé que Europa es un colonente

F: Continente

S: Lo que sea, deja de interrumpir a Melanie

F: Pero yo… tu, esta bien, disculpa Mel, puedes continuar

M: Gracias como les decía, me iré a un intercambio a Europa, exactamente a Inglaterra a estudiar a una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas del mundo

S: Y por qué no te quedas allá?

F: Sam! Eso es una excelente noticia, felicidades Melanie!

M: Gracias! No dirás nada Sam?

S: Que quieres que diga?

M: Bueno, eso era de esperarse de tu parte

S: Ok, amm… felicidades, te portas bien, te vas por la sombrita y no te dejes llevar por ningún ingles

M: Claro que no Sam! Y dijeron que al final del año, iremos a un tour por todo Europa

F: Que bien, me traes un recuerdo! Ja! Es broma

M: No te preocupes, claro que les compraré un "souvenir" y cuando vaya a Seattle de los daré

S: Genial! Me traes tocino o jamón o algo de carne de aquellos lugares

F: No se echaría a perder?

S: Buen punto, entonces algún pequeño asador portátil para hacer mis cotillas

M: Por supuesto Sam. Bueno, los dejo, tengo que ir a clase

F: Esta bien, cuídate, buena suerte y de nuevo, ¡felicidades!

M: Gracias Freddie, igual cuidate

S: Bueno, ya vete, adiós

M: Bye…!

_**Fin de la llamada!**_

F: Eso es una buena noticia Sam!

S: Si, algo que le cambiará la vida

F: Si, lo sé, pero Melanie cambiará a sus amigos y dejará de venir a Seattle para ir a estudiar a Europa?

S: Si, bien por ella, pero yo no cambiaría a mis amigos por ir a Europa, aunque me invitara y llevara el mismo "rey del tocino"

F: Yo tampoco, no lo soportaría, te extrañaría

S: Me extrañarías?

_**Freddie se pone rojo y nervioso**_

F: Amm, si, me refiero que extrañaría, ya sabes, todo lo que me haces y también extrañaría a Carly, Spencer y a Gibby

S: Ok… si Freddie, si te fueras yo extrañaría tus cosas técnicas

F: Enserio?

S: Claro, aunque siempre te molesto, reconozco que haces cosas sorprendentes

F: Oh, gracias (se sonroja)

_**Eso fue algo interesante y extraños, ya que Sam nunca había reconocido el buen trabajo que hace Freddie, y Freddie nunca había mencionado que extrañaría a Sam. Después de que Freddie agradeció a Sam, permaneció un largo silencio entre los 2 ya que nunca se habían expresado esos sentimientos, hasta que se rompió el silencio al sonar de nuevo el teléfono de Sam, esta vez era Carly**_

C: Sam? Por qué no han regresado?

S: Amm… porque Freddie y yo … (es cortada por Carly)

F: Oh por Dios, que le hiciste a Freddie?

S: Nada, estamos bien

C: De acuerdo, vénganse para acá!

S: Estamos bien aquí, mejor al rato

C: No, es este momento, ya!

S: Que genio, esta bien, vamos para allá

C: No se olviden de mi licuado

S: Si, lo sé, ahorita te lo llevamos

C: Ok, pero… (es cortada por Sam)

S: Adiós

_**Y Sam cuelga!**_

F: Quién era, Carly?

S: Si

F: Que quería?

S: Quiere que ya regresemos, ah! Y también quiere su licuado

F: A, ok, pero si estamos bien aquí, sería mejor que ella viniera, o no…

S: "O no"? de que hablas?

F: No, de nada, olvídalo

S: Dime, acaso te incomodaría si Carly viniera en este momento?

F: No, o tal vez un poco, pues estamos pasándola muy bien ahora, es algo que nunca olvidaré

S: Enserio? Por qué? Si soy la persona que te hace la vida imposible, la que siempre te lastima y molesta

F: Precisamente por eso, porque este momento no me has molestado ni herido tanto física como emocionalmente. Eso me hace sentir bien, mas viniendo de ti, es por eso que este momento no lo cambiaría

S: Ya te pusiste muy sentimental Fredo

F: Ja, claro que no, bueno, tal vez un poco

S: Bueno, como quiera gracias!

F: Por qué?

S: Eres la primera persona que me dice que si se fuera, me extrañaría (se pone nerviosa) me refiero que extrañaría las cosas que hago y todo eso

_**Freddie se pone nervioso y le sigue la corriente a Sam**_

F: Si, claro, me refería que si me fuera extrañaría las cosas que me haces

S: Si, y también eres la primera persona después de Carly, Spencer y Melanie que se siente a gusto conmigo, porque ya sabes, dicen que soy muy agresiva

F: Tal vez seas agresiva, pero en tu interior eres una persona dulce y amable

S: Ja! No lo creo

F: Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos Sam!

S: Hay Benson, no siempre es verdad

F: Claro que si, "nunca juzgues a una persona por su apariencia"

S: Ojalá todos pensaran como tú, pero no es así, pero igual, ya me acostumbre

F: Ok, pero aquí entre nosotros, te digo una simple razón por la cual no me iría de Seattle?

S: Claro, dime

F: No me iría simplemente porque aquí vive la chica a la cuál amo

S: Déjame adivinar, Carly!

F: Qué? No! Eso fue solo un amor pasajero que nuca pasó y ahora me alegro que eso nunca pasara

S: Wow, nunca pensé que dijeras eso. Y quién es esa chica?

F: Es alguien muy especial, podría decir que es única, me refiero en su forma de ser

S:No tengo ni idea de quién hablas, pero bien por ti Fredichini, y ella lo sabe?

F: Qué cosa?

S: Que tu la quieres

F: No, de seguro ni si quiera le pasa por el pensamiento

S: Y qué? No le piensas decir?

F: Por ahora no, pero se lo diré un una ocasión especial

_**Antes de que Sam hablara, es interrumpida por su celular, de nuevo era Carly**_

C: Sam…!

S: Qué?

C: Te hable hace media hora, ya llevan como 2 horas en Licuados Locos, ya hasta terminé la tarea y planee casi el próximo iCaly por completo, sabes que? Voy para allá

S: Qué? No, no es necesario, ya juro que ahora si vamos para allá, nos tardaremos solo en lo que hacen tu licuado

C: Mmm, esta bien, pero si no vienen en 10 minutos, iré por ustedes

_**Fin de la llamada**_

F: Carly de nuevo, verdad?

S: SI, y se me hace que esta vez si se enojo

F: No me sorprende, así ha estado Carly últimamente

S: Si, pero nunca hubiera pensado que Carly se pusiera así

F: Mejor vámonos y llevémosle su licuado

S: Ok, pero tu pagas

F: Que, por qué?

S: No traigo dinero

F: Como invitas a una persona a tomar un licuado, si no traes dinero?

S: No lo sé, pero es bueno, al menos para mí, porque como no traes dinero la otra persona se ve forzada a pagar, en este caso, tú

F: Eso no es correcto, pero aun así es increíble, me sorprendes Puckett

S: Lo ves, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo

F: Si, y lo mas sorprendente es que se aprenda de ti

S: Hey! (le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo)

F: Es broma

S: Ok, ya es el licuado de Carly, paga y vámonos

_**Ambos salen y regresan al apartamento de Carly…**_

_**Les gusto? Espero que si, es mi segundo fic, y gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios en mi otro fic (Citas!) y también espero que dejen comentarios en este, se aceptan criticas, comentarios e ideas, gracias a todos, saludos, chau! Dejen reviews…! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Antes de todo, se me fue un error en el capítulo anterior, gracias a lulu-seddie por detectarlo. Este es en la parte donde hablan Carly y Sam por teléfono (la primera vez), disculpas por eso. **_

_**Aclaro, los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Abreviaturas Extras: MF**_: Mamá de Freddie _**MY**_: Alfred Millers, mayordomo de Freddie _**EM**_: Richer Lionassi, Embajador de Croacia

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo. **_

_**Capitulo 2. Una noticia que me cambiará la vida. **_

_**En el apartamento de Carly…**_

C: Hasta que llegaron!

S: Hay no te enojes, no es para tanto

C: Como que no es para tanto? Nadie se tarda mas de 2 horas en tomar un licuado

F: No solo tomábamos los licuados, también platicábamos

C: Platicaban? De que platicaban?

S: Cosas…

C: Chicos juramos que todos nos contaríamos todo!

F: Y tú lo dices, hace 3 semanas nos dijiste que te juntarías con Jake para hacer un proyecto en equipo, y una fuente muy confiable me dijo que los vio ese mismo día en una cita

C: Amm, si, pero eso es diferente porque no tiene nada que ver con nosotros 3, y aparte se los iba a decir…

F: No importa, mejor no te decimos nada y quedamos a mano

C: Qué? No!

S: Es enserio lo que Freddie dice?

C: Bueno, si pero, no importa, y mi licuado?

S: Ten! (le entrega su licuado a Carly)

F: Cielos!, ya son las 9:00 pm, ya es tarde

C: Hubieras pensado eso mientras bebías y hablabas (lo dice sarcásticamente)

F: Qué?

_**Carly se escuda con su licuado**_

F: Bueno chicas, ya me voy, antes de que a mi mamá le dé un infarto

C: Ok, adios

S: Adiós Fredward

Sam le pone una sonrisa de "nos salimos con la nuestra" y Freddie se la devuelve, claro que Carly no se dio cuenta de esto

F: Nos vemos en la escuela

_**Al día siguiente… Estaban como de costumbre Carly y Samen sus casilleros, en eso llega Freddie con una cara de preocupación**_

F: Hola chicas!

S: Que te pasó Fredward? Por qué traes esa cara?

C: Si Freddie, que te hicieron?

F: Es que anoche, cuando fui a mi apartamento, mi mamá estaba hablando por teléfono con el embajador de Croacia

C: Y por qué estaba hablando con el embajador de Croacia?

F: A eso iba…

C: Perdón

F: Y cuando terminó de hablar me dijo mi mamá que dijeron que yo…

S: Tú, qué?

F: Que yo soy el príncipe de su país

C & S: Qué?

F: Si, eso nos dijeron, y que hoy vendría el embajador a hablar personalmente conmigo

S: Pero como sucedió?

F: No sé, al parecer el abuelo de mi padre era rey y ahora yo seré el príncipe de Croacia

C: Todo es un juego, verdad? De seguro se quiere vengar de nosotras por las bromas que le hemos hecho

F: Yo no bromearía con algo así, esto no me gusta

S: Deberías de estar feliz Fredward, es una buena noticia

F: No estoy feliz, mas bien preocupado esto me cambiará la vida y si me tengo que mudar?

C: Yo digo que sería lo mas obvio

S: No!

_**Carly se le queda mirando a Sam con una mirada extraña, Freddie también, pero con una cara de nervios, porque tal vez Carly empezaría a sospechar de lo que habían hablado en Licuados Locos**_

C: Por qué dices que no Sam?, yo digo que serías la mas beneficiada, ya que siempre estas peleando con Freddie

S: Amm, si, pero digo que no porque, quien hará todo lo técnico de iCarly?

C: A, ok, buscaremos a alguien mas

F: Todavía no me voy Carly, ni si quiera estoy seguro de nada, al rato lo confirmaré

S: Espero que todo sea un error Freddo, si no a quién voy a molestar?

_**Termino la escuela, y como de costumbre fueron al apartamento de Carly, estaban como cualquier día, viendo la tv, al parecer era un nuevo capitulo de "La Vaquita". De repente entran al apartamento la Sra. Benson y el embajador de Croacia, con él 2 guardaespaldas y el chofer-mayordomo del príncipe. **_

MF: Freddie…

F: Mamá, que haces aquí? Y quienes son estos señores?

EM: Permítame presentarme, soy Richer Lionassi, embajador de Croacia, estos son mis guardaespaldas y el señor Alfred Millers, el mayordomo del príncipe, supongo que es usted el príncipe Benson

F: Amm, creo que si, soy Freddie Benson y ellas son mis 2 mejores amigas Carly Shay y Sam Puckett

EM: Un gusto señoritas, y en verdad es un honor conocerlo alteza

F: Entonces es enserio? En verdad soy si príncipe?

EM: Claro que si, es el príncipe Fredward Benson

MF: Freddie, el señor Richer quiere hablar contigo

F: Claro, emm, en Licuados Locos?

EM: En dónde es eso?

S: Cruzando la calle

EM: Disculpa, pero la pregunta correcta era: que es eso?

F: Es un lugar para tomar licuados y pasártela bien

EM: Me parece bien, pero no hay un lugar, digamos, mas prestigiado?

F: Quién mejor para saber donde comer que Sam!

EM: De acuerdo príncipe Freddie

F: Sam?

S: Mmm.. podrían ir a Pretosinni

C: Es cierto, ahí fue mi ultimo cumple años, estuvo muy bien todo!

S: Claro, la comida esta de lujo

F: Como olvidarlo, en esa ocasión Sam se comió mi postre

S: Si! Ese helado doble estuvo delicioso, tienes bueno gusto Fredo

F: Gracias, entonces, Sr. Embajador, Carly y Sam pueden ir con nosotros?

EM: Esto es algo importante y un tanto complicado

C: No se preocupe por nosotras…

S: Pero yo quisiera ir..

C: Sam!

F: Son mis mejores amigas, en ella podría confiar completamente, si mi futuro estuviera en juego lo dejaría en manos de Sam… (es cortado por Carly)

C: En Sam?

S: En mí?

Freddie se pone nervioso y trata de continuar la oración, mientras todos se le quedan viendo bien sorprendidos

F: Y también en manos de Carly, ustedes que no me dejan terminar. Entonces Sr. Embajado?

EM: Por favor, dígame Richer, alteza

F: Ok, "Richer" pueden ir Carly y Sam?

EM: Si usted lo desea…

_**Todos van a Petrosinni…**_

_**Básicamente de lo que hablan es que Richer le cuenta a Freddie toda la historia de su familia y la razón por la cual se convertirá en príncipe y también le menciona que se tendrá que mudar a Croacia, tendrá que vivir allá para guiarse del rey y en un futuro gobernar. Primeramente Freddie se opone en mudarse, después Alfred (su mayordomo), el embajador y Carly tratan de convencerlo y lo logran, pero Freddie solo acepta por compromiso, pero se siente mal por dentro y más porque él y Sam habían conversado y dijeron lo que sentirían si Freddie por cualquier motivo se fuera, Sam por supuesto no dijo nada porque se quedo sorprendida por la decisión de Freddie aunque ella sabía que lo hacia solo por compromiso.**_

_**P.O.V. Sam**_

_**Entonces es cierto, Freddie es el nuevo príncipe de Croacia. Lo peor es que se tendrá que mudar, pero no lo veo muy convencido, sé que solo lo hace por compromiso y para que lo niego, eso me pondrá triste en cierta forma, porque ahora a quien molestare? Pero siento una parte de mi que se colapso al oír que se irá. Pero no puede ser, no puedo estar enamorada de Fredalupe, solo lo quiero como un amigo, y no mas, como quiera el quiere a otra chica, él mismo me lo dijo, pero digo que esa chica es muy afortunada, no solo porque ahora Freddie es un príncipe y tendrá dinero, tendrá que gobernar un país y todo eso, si no porque él es un buen chico, con muchas habilidades. Por Dios, que estoy diciendo? Ni si quiera son yo misma, quien soy ahora? Por Sam Puckett NO!. Tal vez Fredward acertó de nuevo, hay una chica dulce y amable en mi interior? Ja. Claro que no! Mejor digo algo, si no les parecerá extraño y empezaran a interrogarme y ahorita tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza como para ser interrogada. **_

S: Es una buena decisión la que has tomado Fredo

C: Claro, la responsabilidad ante todo!

EM: Me alegro saber que tiene unas buenas amigas que lo alientan a tomar nuevos retos

F: Lo sé, son las mejores personas que conozco, es por eso que dejaría mi futuro en sus manos y si ellas dicen que me tengo que ir a Croacia, lo haré, ellas nunca me recomendarían nada malo

MY: Entonces príncipe Fredward, me acaban de informar que partiremos mañana en la noche

F: Mañana? Tan pronto? No podríamos irnos dentro de 1 semana?

EM: Lo que pasa es que se tiene que presentar ante el rey Benson, su tatarabuelo

F: Lo siento, pero el rey puede esperar. Tengo que explicarle esto a mis amigos y arreglar asuntos pendientes, necesito por lo menos 1 semana

EM: Esta bien, lo que usted pida príncipe Fredward

F: Les puedo pedir otra cosa?

EM & MY: Si

F: Díganme Freddie no "Fredward" o "alteza"

MY: Como usted lo desee

EM: Si es su petición, así será

F: Entonces ya quedó todo resuelto, nos podemos ir?

EM: Claro

_**Los 7 (Carly, Sam, Freddie, el mayordomo de Freddie, el embajador y sus 2 guardaespaldas) se van. Primero van a dejar a Sam a su casa, después a Carly y a Freddie. Al llegar a su apartamento Freddie se va directo a su cuarto, sin haber dicho nada durante el camino. **_

_**Les gusto? Espero que si, perdón por tardar en subir el capitulo, es que todavía no lo terminaba, el siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo, solo faltaría pasarlo a la compu y subirlo. Dejen comentarios, acepto criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc. Bueno me retiro, cuídense, chau. Y dejen Reviews! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaro, los personajes ni la serie son míos, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo me pertenece esta historia… **_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo.**_

_**Capitulo 3. Reflexionando **_

_**P. O. V. Freddie **_

_Todo cambiará! Dentro de una semana, toda mi vida cambiará. Ahora es oficial, soy el nuevo príncipe de Croacia, aunque todavía no entiendo como sucedió, si nunca me habían hablado de mi padre y si no sabia nada sobre él, como me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que él es o era de la realeza? Otra pregunta que tengo es, si mi madre sabía de esto, porque nunca me dijo nada? Si es la primera que quiere que tenga un buen futuro para mi, pero eso es lo que menos me importa, total, ya se dio todo a la luz. _

_Lo que mas me entristeció es que Sam estucó de acuerdo en que yo me mudara, entonces todo lo que hablamos ayer, fueron solo palabras? Aunque, la noté un poco fría mientras lo dijo, que raro. _

_No se si voy a soportar irme de Seattle y dejar toda mi vida aquí para empezar una nueva. Ya me imagino, conocer cosas nuevas, eso será genial, pero lo malo es que tendré nuevas responsabilidades, y tendré que tomar nuevas decisiones que afectaran o beneficiaran a toda una nación. _

_Lo que me deprime, pero en verdad me deprime, es que tendré que dejar a la chica que en verdad amo. Su nombre es tan hermoso como lo es ella: "Sam", Samantha, suena tan dulce como lo es ella en el interior, aunque lo niegue, no sé, no sé que voy a hacer son ella, estaremos tan lejos, uno del otro, a mas de 10 millones de km de distancia, separados por tierra, mar y aire.¡_

_!No se si esto será una decisión que me cambiará la vida, o será mi corazón el que me hará cambiar de decisión!_

_**Fin de flashback **_

_**P.O.V. Sam **_

_Me siento mal, ese platillo de costillas con salsa BBQ que pedí, no me dejo satisfecha. Pero también me siento un poco triste porque todo lo que hable con Freddie ayer en Licuados Locos, lo que pasaría si él se fuera, lo que sentiríamos cada uno si eso pasara, pues ahora lo sentiremos. Me pregunto que sentirá Freddie con todo esto de la mudanza, del cambio de vida. Y si Fredalupe se va y no vuelve? Nunca le dirá a la chica a la que me dijo que ama, lo que siente por ella? Bueno, como quiera a mi eso no me importa, será él quien sufra, y, creo que también yo… Pero de que hablo? Desde cuando me volví tan cursi y sentimental? Yo no puedo sentir nada por Fredward, NADA. Eso no pasa ahora, y jamás pasará. Freddie es mi amigo y PUNTO! _

_**Fin de Flashback **_

_**P. O. V. Carly **_

_Freddie es príncipe de Croacia. Eso es una buena noticia para él, le cambiará la vida, en verdad me alegro por él, le deseo la mejor de las suertes. _

_Pero, durante la cena, noté que Sam, ella se comporto algo raro, digo que traen algo y no me quieren decir. Que habrán platicado en Licuados Locos? No creo que se hayan hecho novios, algo así no me ocultarían, como sea, les volveré a preguntar directamente, espero que me digan. También tengo que decirles que me ayuden a planear unas audiciones para elegir a un nuevo productor técnico, creo que a Freddie no le gustará mucho esto, pero Sam y yo no dejaremos de hacer el programa solo porque Freddie se irá. _

_**Fin de Flashback **_

_**Les gusto? Espero que si, perdón porque es tan corto, pero es solo como un "espacio" para poder hacer un poco de tiempo para subir el próximo capítulo que será mas largo. Este se llamara: "La gran despedida". Bueno me voy, espero que les sea de su agrado, dejen comentarios, acepto sugerencias, ideas, correcciones, de todo, ja, chau, saludos, cuídense! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Antes que todo mil disculpas por no haber actualizado, enserio, lo siento, es que he estado muy ocupada y no me había dado tiempo de escribir, pero aquí les dejo este capitulo. **_

_**Recuerdo, los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Abreviatura Extra: L **_= Lucas (Fred)

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo.**_

_**Capitulo 4. Mi último show. **_

_**Pasaron los días, estaban en el estudio haciendo el show, ya que al parecer sería el ultimo de Freddie. **_

C: Ok chicos, como falta poco para que termine el show, queremos mostrarles un video que hicimos Sam y yo para despedir a Freddie

S: Y se preguntaran por que? El motivo es que Freddie ya no será mas nuestro productor técnico, no nos peleamos ni nada, pero… mmm, bueno mejor ponle "play"!

_**Se muestra en el video los mejores momentos de Freddie en iCarly como signo para despedirse.**_

C: Bueno chicos, para despedirse aquí esta Freddie…

F: Hola chicos, es cierto lo que dicen Carly y Sam, me voy de iCarly, no porque nos hayamos peleado como lo dijo Sam, si no porque me mudaré a Croacia, por raras razones

C: Audiencia de iCarly, queremos pedirles un favor

S: Como Freddie se va, necesitaremos un nuevo productor técnico

C: Asi que si sabes de tecnología

S: Y quieres trabajar con nosotros en el programa

F: Estaremos dando audiencias en Licuados Locos

S: Les recordamos que esto es para todos, pero solo si viven en el área de Seattle

C: Entonces si quieres hacerlo, los estaremos esperando en Licuados Locos mañana de 5 pm a 8 pm, los esperamos, les recordamos los requisitos:

S: Hombre o mujer

F: Te gusta trabajar en un webshow y sabes de tecnología

S: Que vivas en el área de Seattle

F: De 13 a 17 años

S: Y no estes loco…

C: Sam! Buenos, se acabó, di adiós Freddie!

F: Adiós chicos! Fue un gusto, espero poder mandarles videos desde Croacia para que los publiquen aquí, y como quiera seguiré la transmisión de iCarly, chau!

S: Y esto fue…

C & S: iCarly!

_**Se termina el show**_

S: Y que quieren hacer ahora?

C: Como que que vamos a hacer ahora? Prepararemos las audiciones para mañana, hay mucho que hacer

_**Mientras que Carly y Sam hablaban, Freddie marcaba por teléfono, se comunicaba con Alfred para que le organizara todo para las audiciones de mañana para elegir al nuevo director técnico**_

F: No se preocupen por eso, ya quedo resuelto

S: Que bien, no trabajaremos, eso me gusta, pero que haremos?

F: Saben? Me gustaría despedirme de Lucas personalmente (Fred)

C: Iremos a Oidaho?

F: Digo, si quieren

S: Yo si, no tengo a donde ir

C: Yo también, pero deberíamos llamarle para que sepa que vamos

F: Claro, márcale

_**Carly marca a Lucas y pone la llamada en alta voz…**_

L: Bueno?

C: Lucas, soy Carly

L: Hola, como estas?

C: Bien, pero tu estas en alta voz

S: Hola Lucas!

L: Hola Sam!

F: Que pasa Lucas?

L: Hola Freddie, escuche que te vas

F: Como lo sabes?

L: Yo también veo iCarly

F: Que bien, de hecho, para eso te hablábamos, quisiera despedirme personalmente de ti

L: Esta bien, pero, que tal si hacemos una fiesta de despedida?

F: Sería una buena idea

S: Pero habrá comida?

F: Si…

S: Tienen razón, es una buena idea

C: SI, pero donde? Y a quienes invitaremos?

F: Tendríamos que ver eso, quisiera que fuera algo grande

C: Podría ser aquí

L: Esta bien, pero cuando?

S: Mañana?

F: Mañana tendremos las audiciones

C: Hay que ponernos de acuerdo, Freddie se va el domingo

S: Si, hoy es miércoles, mañana son las audiciones, entonces el viernes?

F: Mejor el sábado

L: Me gusta, pero yo no puedo ir hasta Seattle

F: No te preocupes, ire a recogerte

L: De acuerdo

C: Cuando este listo todo te enviare un e-mail

L: Me parece bien, adiós!

C, S & F: Adios!

_**Fin de la llamada **_

F: Bueno chicas, a quien mas invitaremos?

C: No se, es tu fiesta

S: Mas bien su despedida

F: Cierto, para empezar a los de la escuela

C: Para empezar, Gibby, su novia y su prima

F: Si, y… oh! Creen que podría Shelby?

C: Shelby Marx? Esta de gira

S: Pero eso fue hace 2 o 3 años, de seguro si puede. Escuche que la semana pasada peleo con una chica de España y la dejo con un brazo enyesado y sin poder hablar…

_**(Carly y Freddie se le quedan viendo con una cara de asustados/sorprendidos)**_

S: Que? La sigo en twitter

F: Ok… bueno, tedremos que localizarla, también podríamos invitar a Harper

C: Esta bien, yo trataré de localizarlos y haré las invitaciones. En que nos ayudaras tú Sam?

S: Podría supervisar todo lo que hacen

C: Sam! Podrías ser un poco mas productiva?

F: Que mejor supervise la comida que hagan

S: Eso es perfecto para mi, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, y que prepararan? Bueno primero es: quien lo hará?

F: Le diré a Alfed que contrate algunos chefs

S: Pero dile que buenos chefs, que sepan preparar comida de todos los países

C: Sam creo que exageras…

F: No se preocupen, trataré de que sean los mejores de Seattle

C: Pero Freddie…

F: Que pasa?

C: Como pagarás todo?

F: Ahora soy el príncipe de Croacia, se supone que tengo dinero, y si no, ni idea…

S: No se preocupen tanto por eso, lo que importa es divertirnos…

F: Sam tiene razón

C: De acuerdo, me dejaré llevar por ustedes, pero si… (es cortada por Sam)

S: Relájate Carls! Todo estará bien

F: Es cierto, si no nos hundimos los 3 en el mismo barco

C: Eh…? (pone una cara de preocupada)

F: Bueno me iré a mi apartamento para decirle a Alfred y nos ayude a organizar todo y prepare lo que falta

C: Ok Freddie, adiós

S: Adiós Freddo

F: Nos vemos

_**Freddie sale del estudio y se va a su apartamento**_

S: Y ahora que haremos nosotras Carls?

C: No se, yo tengo que localizar a Shelby, Harper y hacer las invitaciones para le despedida de Freddie, podrías ayudarme

S: Oh! Mira que horas son, llegaré tarde, mamá me regañará (es cortada por Carly)

C: Me dijiste que se había ido de viaje con un tipo que es agente de negocios

S: Amm, si, pero, quien alimentara al gato? Me tengo que ir, adiós (sale del apartamento)

C: Si, adiós…

_**Hola, espero que les haya gustado, y siento por no poner el otro capitulo que dije, es que se me vienen muchas ideas a la cabeza y las revuelvo, ja, bueno, gracias por leer, y dejen reviews porfa para que me de cuenta de que le falta, acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, de todo,… bueno me despido, cuídense, saludos, chau!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de iCarly no me pertenecen eso eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider.**_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo.**_

_**Capitulo 5. Eligiendo un nuevo productor técnico.**_

_**Al día siguiente después de clases se fueron a preparar los últimos detalles para las audiciones para el nuevo productor técnico de iCarly**_

_**En Licuados Locos… **_

C: Ok chicos, faltan como 10 minutos para las audiciones

S: Creen que vengan muchos a la audición?

F: A lo mejor si, pero solo se escogerá a 1

_**Eran las 5:15 y se presentaron alrededor de 30 chicos entre hombres y mujeres**_

C: Bueno hay como 30 chicos que van a audicionar, tendremos que hacer lo mismo que hicimos para conseguir mi cita en el baile de las chicas invitan

F: No son tantos, mejor que se formen, les haré preguntas y si no saben que se vayan, nos quedaremos con 2 hombres y 2 mujeres y ahí escogeremos al nuevo productor técnico

C: De acuerdo, Sam, diles que se formen en una línea…

S: Claro. Todo mundo cállese y formen una fila (lo dice gritando)

_**Todos obedecen a Sam y después Carly les da la bienvenida**_

C: Primero chicos, gracias por venir esto se hará de la siguiente manera

S: Freddie les hará unas preguntas en general

F: No tendrán que contestarlas, solo si no la saben iran saliendo

S: Al final solo tendremos 4 finalistas

C: Y de los 4 solo escogeremos a unos y él o ella será nuestro nuevo productor técnico

F: Ok , empecemos

_**Freddie empieza a hacer las preguntas, conforme las van haciendo van saliendo los chicos, al final solo quedaron 4 chicos: Steve, Emily, Ryan y Lily**_

C:Bueno chicos, ustedes son los finalistas, ahora Freddie les pondrá un tipo de prueba, las revisara y quedara el que mas sepa

S: Y cuanto durara la dichosa prueba? (lo dice dirigiéndose a Carly y a Freddie)

F: Como media hora mas…

S: Mas? Llevamos como 2 horas aquí

C: Es poco Sam, ya estamos por acabar, tenemos que escoger al mejor para que sea nuestro nuevo productor

F: Carly tiene razón, las tengo que dejar en buenas manos

_**Freddie puso y analizó las pruebas, y dio el resultado **_

F: Chicos, atención, ya tengo los resultados

_**Todos estaban nervios, tanto Carly y Sam como los chicos que audicionaron**_

F: Después de tanto esperar, aquí tengo el resultado, el nuevo productor técnico de iCarly es Steve…

C: Felicidades Steve, es un gusto que seas el nuevo productor técnico de iCarly

S: Si, y esperemos que no lo eches a perder

C: Sam! Y a los demás, gracias por venir.

_**Se van los demás chicos a sus respectivas casas y solo quedan Steve con Carly, Sam y Freddie hablando, explicándole a Steve todo lo que tiene que hacer, en que consiste y cuando se reunirán para ensayar iCarly, para su suerte, Steve vivía a 1 cuadra del edificio, así que tendrían muchas cosas a favor. Después de que quedo todo claro, Steve salió de Licuados Locos quedando Carly, Sam y Freddie **_

F: Bueno chicas, ya tienen a su nuevo productor, yo trataré de asesorarlo para que todo salga bien como siempre

C: Esta bien, cambiando de tema, ya esta todo listo para mañana?

F: Si, ya están los chefs, el salón (es cortado por Sam)

S: Que salón es?

F: Al que fuimos a nuestra cita Sam (lo dice con una sonrisa en el rostro)

S: Que?

C: Como? "su cita"? Salieron y no me lo dijeron? Quedamos en que nos contaríamos todo. No puedo creer que hayan salido (lo dice todo muy alterada)

S: Nosotros no… De que hablas Freddie? Nunca salimos…

C: Qué? Sam te besó? Sammmmmmm…..!

S: Yo nunca salí contigo, y mucho menos te besé (se acerca a Freddie y le da un gran golpe en el brazo)

F: Auch! Entonces quien fue? Melanie?

S: Si bobo! Como es que no lo recuerdas?

C: A ver, ya me confundieron…

S: No te confundas, fue cuando Freddie invitó a Melanie a salir pensando que era yo y que estaba fingiendo y que al día siguiente dijo que lo había besado

C: Oh, ya lo recuerdo

F: Fue solo una broma, recuerdo muy bien que era Melanie

S: Si lo recordabas porque dijiste eso?

F: Solo para confundirlas, fue divertido ver sus caras de enojo

C: Freddie! No fue gracioso

S: Claro que no, mira, esto te parece gracioso? (le da una cachetada)

F: Hey!

C: Bueno chicos, ya vámonos, ya nos dio las 8 pm

S: Lo hubieras dichos antes, ya me voy…

C: Adiós, llegas temprano a mi apartamento

S: Aww, mañana es sábado

F: Lo sabemos, pero tenemos que ir por los invitados

C: Si, Freddie irá por Shelby, tú por Lucas y yo por Harper

F: Los demás invitados iran al salón

S: Lucas vive muy lejos, sabes cuanto tardare en llegar? Los autobuses son muy tardados, y mamá sigue sin su licencia, no se la han regresado

C: Me dijiste que se la devolvieron…

S: Si pero al día siguiente chocó y tiro un poste y se la confiscaron hasta nuevo aviso…

F: No te preocupes, no iras en autobús ni te llevara tu mamá, le pedí a Alfred que uno de los choferes te lleve, otro llevará a Carly

S: Genial, eso me gusta, entonces ya me voy

C & F: Adiós

C: Descansas

F: Duermes bien princesa Puckett

_**Sam sale de Licuados Locos **_

C: Princesa Puckett?

F: Amm, si, es que, tu sabes, ella, mira, que tarde es, tenemos que irnos… (esta todo nervioso)

C: Okey, pero primero explícame eso de "princesa Puckett"

F: Es solo una expresión, tu sabes…

C: No, en verdad no, por eso pregunto

F: No te quieres ir ya?

C: De acuerdo, vámonos…

_**P. O. V. Carly **_

"Princesa Puckket"? a que se refiere Freddie con eso? Se lo dijo a Sam, ella lo escucho y ni si quiera le molesto, mmm…. Que se traerán? Acaso…? No, no creo que este enamorado, bueno sé que de mí si, pero de Sam? Bueno, cualquier cosa puede pasar, como quiera yo le dije que solo lo quiero como un amigo, pero ellos se querrán mas de lo que son?

_**Hola, espero que les haya sido de su agrado, si se fijan bien hay una pequeña parte un poco revuelta, casi nada, :D bueno como quiera, gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios, critica, sugerencias, etc. Los dejo, cuídense mucho y tratare de subir pronto el próximo capitulo, me voy, chau! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Abreviaturas extra: L=**_ Lucas (Fred) _**H=**_ Harper _**Sh=**_ Shelby Marx _**(solo por este capítulo)**_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo.**_

_**Capitulo 6. La fiesta de despedida. **_

_**Al día siguiente en el apartamento de Carly…**_

_**Estaban Carly y Freddie en el apartamento esperando a Sam…**_

C: Ok, entonces, ya esta todo listo

F: Si, pero…

C: Que pasa?

F: No quiero irme a Croacia

C: Por qué?

F: No quiero dejar toda mi vida aquí para hacer una nueva totalmente diferente

C: Si Freddie, pero es una responsabilidad que debes y tienes que cumplir

F: Lo sé. Cambiando de tema, ya son las 12pm, Sam ya debería estar aquí

_**En eso entra Sam**_

S: Heeey….! Ya llegue… Se me hizo tarde

C: Ya nos dimos cuenta

F: Por que tu tardanza? Te pasó algo?

S: No! Solo que puse la alarma a las 8am pero no me quise levantar, la apagué y me desperté a las 11am, bañé, comí un poco de jamón y me vine

C: Ok, bueno, ya estas aquí

F: De acuerdo, bueno, nos vamos? Ya están los 3 carros afuera, Carly te llevaran por Harper, Sam te llevaran por Lucas y yo iré por Shelby

_**En la casa de Lucas…**_

S: Lucas….! Soy Sam, ya vámonos (lo dice gritando)

L: Sube, estoy haciendo algo, estoy por terminar

_**Sam sube y le dice al chofer que la lleva que espere y sube a la casa del árbol de Lucas**_

S: Que tal? Que haces?

L: Hola. Un video para Freddie

S: Para Fredward? Ok… bueno, termina porque ya nos tenemos que ir

L: Claro, solo espera… …listo, vámonos!

S: Bueno, el chofer nos espera abajo, nos llevara al apartamento de Carly

L: Ok, vámonos

_**Mientras que con Freddie…**_

F: En dónde dijo Carly que era? Rayos! La llamaré…

_**Freddie llama a Carly…**_

C: Que pasa?

F: Donde dijiste que recogería a Shelby?

C: Dijo que en gimnasio donde entrena cada vez que viene a Seattle

F: Entonces, esperare

_**Fin de la llamada**_

F: Es aquí Alfred

MY: De acuerdo joven Fredward

F: Que te he dicho sobre eso?

MY: Disculpe Freddie

F: Mucho mejor. Donde estará Shelby? Debería de estar aquí ya! (se dice así mismo)

_**10 minutos después llega Shelby con su entrenador**_

Sh: Hola Freddie!

F: Que tal? Como estas?

Sh: Bien, gracias, y felicidades por lo de tu noticia, te irá muy bien

F: (sonríe) Gracias, bueno, nos vamos?

Sh: Claro? Vamos al salón?

F: No, primero iremos al apartamento de Carly

Sh: Genial, vamos!

_**Y con Carly…**_

C: Hola Harper

H: Como estas?

C: Bien, ok, nos vamos…

H: Claro, oye, y por que Freddie se va a Croacia?

C: Bueno, … eso te lo dirá él, vamos ahorita a mi apartamento, ahí estará con Shelby y Sam con Lucas

H: Espera! Shelby? Hablas de la grandiosa Shelby Marx?

C: Si, claro, quien más?

H: Wow, la conoceré, que bien, bueno y que esperamos?

C: Ja, ok, vamos

_**Despues de aproximadamente 1 hora todos estaban ya en el apartamento de Carly, Freddie les iba a contar mas detalladamente el motivo por el cual se irá a Croacia.**_

_**Los chicos le desearon las mejores de las suertes a Freddie, y le agradecieron que los haya invitado a su fiesta de despedida enserio les daba alegría por Freddie.**_

_**En cambio Freddie se ponía un tanto serio cada vez que daba la noticia, tan solo no soportaba la noticia de que tenia que irse pero tendría que acostumbrarse a ella.**_

_**Y Sam, bueno, ella sentía un leve y frío golpe en su interior cada vez que escuchaba la "gran noticia".**_

_**Despues de risas, felicitaciones y unos breves comentarios de los sentimientos de Sam y Freddie, permaneció un silencio de varios minutos, hasta que Carly lo rompió.**_

C: Bueno chicos, todavía falta como una hora, no quieren ir por un licuado?

_**Todos respondieron que si**_

_**Después de que fueron a Licuados Locos a que pasara el tiempo se fueron al Quisp Dance Club para comenzar la fiesta de despedida de Freddie.**_

_**Mientras que bailaban, Freddie interrumpió el baile para darles un mensaje a todos, entre agradecimientos como recordar buenos momentos. **_

_**Algunos subieron a hablar sobre grandes momentos que pasaron con Freddie. Después de tanto sentimentalismo, Freddie salió por la puerta de emergencia para tomar un poco de aire fresco que la noche le proporcionaba, ya que al parecer seria su última en Seattle.**_

_**Freddie P.O.V. **_

_Que linda noche, fresca, con las estrellas brillando, con una luna llena que alumbra toda la ciudad, una noche perfecta, una noche de Seattle. Esto será una de las cosas que estrañaré. _

_**Fin de Flashback**_

_**Freddie estaba solo, afuera disfrutando de la noche y en eso…**_

S: Aquí estas! Te estábamos buscando Fredward

F: Ya me encontraste. Que pasa?

S: Nada, solo para avisarte que están sirviendo la cena

F: Claro, gracias. (tiene una cara pensativa)

S: Por que esa cara larga? Que te paso?

F: Nada, solo admirando la noche, mi última noche en Seattle… (es cortado por Sam)

S: Eres muy sentimental Benson

F: (se ríe) Es solo que…

S: Que pasa?

F: Recuerdas cuando estábamos en Licuados Locos y te dije que quiero a una chica, pero no le he dicho?

S: Mmm.. no lo sé, lo tengo borroso…

F: Sam!

S: Ya, es broma, si lo recuerdo. Pero, espera..

F: Que?

S: No le haz dicho? Mañana te vas Freddie

F: Lo sé. Pero no creo tener ser el suficiente valor para decirle

S: Y qué? Te iras sin decirle?

F: (suspira) si!

S: Hay Fredward, sé hombre una vez en tu vida y dile, a lo mejor ella siente algo por ti también

F: Lo dudo, pero gracias

S: Gracias por que?

F: Porque me alientas a tomar nuevas decisiones

S: (sonríe rodando los ojos) Ok, vámonos, nos han de estar buscando como locos y si nos ven aquí solos creerán que…

F: Creerán que que? Que salimos?

S: Mmm.. si…

F: Y que tiene de malo que lo piensen?

S: Porque, NO salimos

F: Pero que ellos lo piensen aunque no sea cierto no es nuestro problema

S: Tienes razón, bueno, solo vámonos

F: Claro

_**Estaban a punto de salir, apenas iban a abrir la puerta para entrar, cuando…**_

C: Los encontré (lo grita para que los otros chicos dejen de buscarlos). Que pasa con ustedes? Los estábamos buscando

S: No pasa nada, solo que…

F: Solo que disfrutábamos del aire fresco de la noche

C: Aquí? Solos? En la salida de emergencia?

F: Carly, no pasa nada, Sam me encontró, empezamos a hablar y ya nos íbamos

C: Pero pudieron enviarme un mensaje o algo para que los dejáramos de buscar

F: Ya, no exageres, mejor entremos

_**Sam permaneció callada durante toda la conversación, prefirió no opinar, pero Freddie hablo por ella.**_

_**Ya adentro…**_

DJ: "Ok chicos, bailen sin parar porque esta despedida esta por terminar. Le deseamos a nuestro amigo Freddie buena suerte, haras un buen trabajo cuate"

_**Cuando todo terminó cada quien se fue a su casa, excepto Shelby, Lucas y Harper, a ellos los iban a llevar.**_

_**Les gusto? Espero que si, dejen reviews para que critiquen la historia, para saber si les gusta y continuarla, ya tengo el siguiente capitulo, pero a lo mejor mañana lo subo, bueno me despido, cuídense mucho, saludos! Chau! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Lo subrayado en los P.O.V significa la respuesta del "otro yo" de Sam y Freddie **_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo.**_

_**Capitulo 7. Adiós Freddie!**_

_**Llegó el gran día en que Freddie se iría, que dejaría Seattle para mudarse a Croacias y convertirse oficialmente en príncipe. Eran como las 7:30pm, Freddie preparaba los últimos detalles ya para irse, ya que su avión privado (el de Croacia) estaba programado para salir a las 8pm. A Freddie lo acompañaban Carly y Spencer en el aeropuerto.**_

C: Ok Freddie, te extrañaremos, te cuidas mucho y haces que en Croacia conozcan "iCarly"

F:Claro, que no te quede duda de eso

MY: Joven Freddie, el avión despegara en 10 minutos

F: Si, claro Alfred, solo me despido y subo

Sp: Creo que es hora Freddo, y recuerda, no importa lo que hagas, siempre diviértete! Oh, mira, con mi talento de escultor te hice esto para que siempre nos recuerdes

_**Spencer le entrega un portarretratos donde hay una foto de él, de Carly y de Sam **_

F: Gracias, pero ten por seguro que siempre los tendré presentes… Esperen…

C: Que pasa?

F: Y Sam?

C: Emm… dijo que no vendría

_**Freddie se sintió destrozado por dentro al oír esas palabras**_

F: Pero, porque?

C: Dijo que tenia cosas que hacer, traté de convencerla pero dijo que en verdad eran importantes

F: O k… (pone una cara seria) le dices por favor que se cuide mucho y que deje de causar problemas

C: Claro, yo le digo, y dejaré de "causar problemas"

MY: Amm, joven Freddie (es cortado por Freddie)

F: Si, si, ya voy. Bueno chicos, tengo que partir, prometo que me comunicare cuando llegue y cada vez que pueda y hare todo lo posible para venir a Seattle

C: Ok, buen viaje!

Sp: Cuídate Freddo

_**Freddie cruza la puerta de cristal para abordar. Carly y Spencer ven al avión despegar y después se van de regreso a casa. Al llegar se encuentran una sorpresa en el sillón, era Sam sentada viendo televisión mientras comía jamón.**_

C: Sam! Que haces aquí?

S: No es obvio?

C: Esto eran las "cosas importantes" que tenías que hacer? (lo dice enojada)

S: Mmm… (Carly no la deja hablar)

C: No fuiste al aeropuerto a despedir a Freddie solo por ver televisión? Cambiaste a tu mejor amigo solo por un capitulo de "La Vaquita" y jamón?

S: Es maratón…

C: No me importa, Freddie esperaba verte ahí

S: Ustedes fueron, para que querer verme a mí?

C: Porque somos sus mejores amigas, pregunto por ti, le dije que no irías y se puso serio. Tal vez esta era la última vez que nos veríamos

S: Estas exagerando

C: Claro que no. Mira, nos dio un número para que le pudiéramos hablar

S: Y…?

C: Nos dijo que llegaría como en 23 horas, así que quiero que le hablres para que te disculpes

S: Pero Carly... (es cortada por Carly)

C: Pero nada! Él contaba con nosotras, en que estuviéramos ahí, es un gran paso que dará y quería nuestro apoyo

S: Le di todo mi apoyo

C: Pero no lo demostraste

S: Ok, ya me regañaste demasiado

C: Eso es poco, créeme

S: Ya entendí. Bueno, me voy a casa, se esta haciendo de noche

_(Es algo raro, ya que apenas eran como las 9pm =P )_

C: Esta bien, te veo mañana en la escuela, vete con cuidado

_(Recordemos que es domingo por la noche) _

_**En la casa de Sam…**_

_**SAM P.O.V **_

_Hice bien al no ir con Carly y Spencer a despedir a Freddie? _

_Que estas diciendo? Claro que hiciste bien_

_Pero no por la razón que creo, si no porque no iba a soportar ver a Freddie subir a un avión y que se fuera, al parecer… No, no puede ser, _

_Ya!, mejor aceptémoslo, sientes algo por Freddie, _

_Pero el nunca me corresponderá… _

_**FREDDIE P.O.V**__. _

_Porque no fue con Carly y Spencer al aeropuerto? A caso no le importaba? Es mi mejor amiga,_

_Si Freddie, solo "tu amiga", y nada mas, mejor debes aceptarlo ella jamás te corresponderá_

_Pero si la quiero demasiado, o tal vez la amo, pero es mi culpa, no tuve el suficiente valor para decírselo, o… tal vez si, pero no estaba preparado_

_No te escudes Freddie! Tu único error fue no decirle, _

_Nunca se enterará, y… si tal vez ella conoce a alguien mas? Y si se enamora? Y si se casa? _

_NO TE PRESIPITES! Me estas empezando a caer mal. _

_No puede ser, tienes razón, pero, empiezo a creer que no fue a despedires porque nos volveremos a ver._

_Si!, porque Croacia esta cruzando la calle! (sarcasmo)_

_No, no, me refiero a que un día volveré a Seattle y le diré. _

_No te empieces a hacer ilusiones _

_No son ilusiones, lo hare no se cuando ni en donde, pero lo haré, pero, por lo pronto…_

_(mira por la ventanilla, disfrutando la noche de Seattle, ya estaba saliendo de la ciudad...) Adiós Carly, Adiós Spencer, Adiós Gibby, Adiós Seattle…_

_Y Adiós SAM! _

_**SAM P.O.V **_

_Él ya se fue, ya no lo volveré a ver, pero siempre lo recordaré, _

_Adiós Freddie!_

_**Les gusto? Espero que si, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y tratare de subir el próximo capitulo lo mas rápido posible, (apenas estoy por terminarlo). Me gustaría que dejaran reviews, comentarios, aclaraciones, criticas, ideas, todo se acepta :P **_

_**Bueno me despido, cuídense mucho, chau, saludos desde Mexico**_

_**SEDDIE 4EVER!**_

_**SAM + FREDDIE = SEDDIE= THE BEST! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Lo subrayado en los P.O.V significa la respuesta del "otro yo" de Sam y Freddie **_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo.**_

_**Capitulo 8. What's up? Que pasa? **_

_**Era lunes, empieza un nuevo día, una nueva semana y una nueva aventura.**_

_**En la escuela…**_

_**Estaba Carly en su casillero, sacando y metiendo libros para su horario, en ese momento llego Sam, (a 4ª hora) **_

C: Hola Sam… (se sorprende al ver a su rubia amiga)

S: H o l a … (lo dice muy apenas)

_**Sam lucia un mal aspecto, traía ojeras, anda un poco despeinada y arrastraba la mochila**_

S: Nada, nada…

C: Como que nada? Te ves terrible

S: Oh! Es que no pude dormir en toda la noche

C: Porque? No cenaste?

S: No, si cene, en verdad comí pura nieve, alrededor de 5 litros, pero no fue por eso…

C: Entonces?

S: Porque estuve pensando, reflexionando

C: Pensando? Reflexionando? Que broma piensas hacer? (lo dice un tanto asustada)

S: No hare nada

C: Y, que pensabas?

S: Cosas…

C: Que cosas? Vamos, habla

S: Cosas, sobre lo que me dijiste anoche

C: De que como pudiste cambiar la despedida de tu mejor amigo por "La Vaquita"?

S: No, si no de que lo llamara

C: Pero eso no se necesita pensar

S: Uff!... gracias, es… (es cortada por Carly)

C: Porque lo vas a hacer

S: Pero Carly, soy Sam, yo no me disculpo con nadie

C: Si Sam, pero él es Freddie, es tu mejor amigo, merece una disculpa

S: Que se supone que le diré?

C: Algo como "lo siento, no fui al aeropuerto a despedirte porque estaba en la casa de Carly comiendo jamón u viendo la televisión"

S: No le diré eso

C: Porque no? Eso hiciste

S: Lo sé, es solo que… (es cortada por Carly)

C: Mira, solo tú sabes porque lo hiciste

S: Ya se, lo hice porque… (de nuevo es cortada por Carly)

C: No me des explicaciones a mi, dáselas a Freddie

S: No tengo que confesarle cada vez que hago algo

C: No te vas a confesar, solo le dirás porque no fuiste

S: No le diré nada

C: Porque no? Fue tan grave tu causa?

S: Emm…

C: Oh por Dios!

S: Que?

C: Acaso…? Te gusta Freddie?

S: Queeeeee…? (lo grita)

C: Si te gusta Freddie?

S: No, no, no, lo repitas, pero que te pasa Carly? Como me va a gustar ese niño nerd de mamá?

C: No lo sé. Y solo te preguntaba. Te pones muy histérica

S: No me pongo histérica. Ya me voy

C: Pero la próxima clase empieza en 10 minutos

S: Quién dijo que iría a clase?

C: Entonces vas a…?

S: A Licuados Locos, a mi casa, a Guadalajara, yo que sé

C: Pero Sam…

_**Sam se da la vuelta y se va ignorando a Carly**_

_**SAM P.O.V. **_

_No puedo llamar a Freddie y decirle porque no fui a despedirlo._

_Sería algo raro decirle: "No fui porque no iba a soportar verte partir", seria algo ñoño decirle eso y algo que yo, Sam Puckett, nunca haría._

_Porque dices que "nunca lo harías"?_

_Porque nunca lo hice antes y nunca lo haré!_

_Tal vez nunca lo hiciste porque nunca lo sentiste_

_De que hablas?_

_De que nunca quisiste a alguien como quieres a Freddie_

_Tienes razón, no había dado cuenta de eso_

_Porque siempre te la pasabas molestándolo_

_Por eso, lo molestaba, nunca dije o hice algo que demostrara que lo quiero_

_Eso fue precisamente lo que te llevo a quererlo_

_Que? Molestarlo?_

_Sí, esa era tu forma de de demostrarlo_

_Bueno, pero eso ya no importa, Freddie ya se fue, tal vez nunca regrese, es mejor que comience a olvidarlo_

_Hay Sam, Sam, Sam. __Un amor no se olvida solo porque quieres _

_Entonces, que sugieres "otra yo"?_

_Ya que lo preguntas, solo síguelo queriendo, no importa la distancia, si en verdad lo quieres, nunca lo olvidarás, siempre lo tendrás en tu corazón_

_De acuerdo, pero en verdad eres mi "otra yo"?_

_Porque lo preguntas?_

_Bueno, porque yo nunca pensaría o diría cosas tan cursis, parece como si estuviera conversando con Melanie_

_Todos tenemos a alguien dulce y amable en nuestro interior, muy, muy en el interior_

_Ok, ya entendí. Bueno, vamos a casa, dormiré un largo rato, esperare a que sea de noche para llamar a Freddie y "disculparme"_

_Pero…_

_Ahora que?_

_Tienes que calcular la diferencia de horario_

_Diferencia de horario?_

_Si, para cuando le hables a Freddie sea una hora factible para él y no haya com… (es cortada) _

_Hay, cállate "otra yo", haces que me duela la cabeza. _

_**CARLY P.O.V. **_

Fui muy exigente con Sam? No lo creo, ella debe disculparse con Freddie.

Lo raro es que no haya dormido en toda la noche solo por estar pensando en llamar a Freddie o no. Eso no es normal en Sam, ella se duerme hasta en clase, sin importarle lo que los maestros le digan.

Se me hace que algo hay entre ellos, insisto en eso, primero su inusual visita a Licuados Locos, donde se tardaron una eternidad, después en su conversación en la salida de emergencia del Quisp Dance Club. Pero si fueran novios o algo, Sam hubiera ido a despedirlo, digo, sería lo mas lógico, debo de averiguar lo que les pasa ya que son mis 2 mejores amigos, y si es necesario, ayudarlos, Sam y Freddie harian una muy bonita pareja.

-Carly Shay, sabe cual es la respuesta?-

Me dice de repente la maestra, y pss claro que no la sé, ya que no estoy poniendo atención, en realidad no recuerdo en que materia estoy

-Amm, no maestra- le respondo

-Ponga mas atención, o tendré que bajar su calificación-

-Si maestra, lo siento, pondré atención-

_**Les gusto? Espero que si, perdón por no actualizar antes, esque no había terminado el capitulo. Gracias por sus comentarios, los invito a que dejen mas :P acepto de todo tipo, tratare de subir el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible. Bueno, me despido, cuídense mucho, saludos desde Mexico, chau!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Lo subrayado en los P.O.V significa la respuesta del "otro yo" de Freddie **_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo.**_

_**Capitulo 9. Acepto mis sentimientos. **_

_**Llegó la noche. Era hora de que Sam llamara a Freddie, pero ella se atreverá? **_

_**SAM P.O.V.**_

_Tenia que sonar mi teléfono, era Carly para ver si ya había llamado a Freddie,, me interrumpió mi lindo sueño para nada._

_**Fin de flasback**_

C: Sam?

S: Si, que pasa Carls?

C: Sam, ya llamaste a Freddie?

S: No Carly, no he llamado a Freddie…

C: Sam, en que quedamos?

S: Ya le hablare, pero si tanto te urge, llámalo tu primero

C: De acuerdo, yo lo llamare primero, pero prométeme que le hablaras

S: Si, como sea, bueno, seguiré durmiendo

C: Durmiendo? Estabas dormida?

S: Si, necesitaba dormir

C: Te saliste de la escuela para dormir?

S: Me he salido de la escuela por menos

C: Bueno, ahorita que termine de hablar con Freddie te mandare un mensaje para que le llames

S: Hay, has lo que quieras, adiós

C: Adios

**Fin de la llamada**

**Después de la llamada, Carly llama a Freddie**

F: SI? Quien habla?

C: Hola Freddie, es Carly

F: Que bueno que llamaste, le diste mi mensaje a Sam?

C: Am, si, claro, ya llegaste?

F: No, llegare en 1 hora mas o menos

C: Ou, Freddie…

F: Que pasa?

C: Seré directa

F: A que te refieres?

C: Hay algo entre tu y Sam?

F: Que? De que hablas? Claro que no

C: Enserio? (sarcasmo) no me digas que no!

F: Que te hace pensar eso?

C: Primero su visita a Licuados Locos donde se tardaron mucho para solo tomar un licuado, y después su conversación en la salida de emergencia del club

F: Pero eso no significa nada, fu…. (es cortado por Carly)

C: Sientes algo por Sam?

F: Que dices?

C: Acéptalo, tu quieres a Sam!

F: Pff, de que hablas, sabes que?... (es cortado por Carly)

C: No te atrevas a cortarme Fredward Benson, si no te diré cosas que no debo decir y no me importa que seas el príncipe de Croacia!

F: De acuerdo, yo…

C: Tú…?

F: Yo quiero a Sam!

C: Lo sabia!

F: Si lo sabias, por que me preguntaste?

C: Bueno, lo presentía, pero quería cerciorarme

F: Pero Carly, no le digas a Sam

C: Ella no lo sabe?

F: No!

C: No? Freddie no le piensas decir?

F: Es que, no tuve el valor para decírselo

C: Si quieres yo le puedo decir por ti… (es cortada por Freddie)

F: Carly! Que parte de "no le digas a Sam" no entendiste?

C: Yo solo quiero ayudar, ustedes son mis mejores amigos

F: Lo se, pero eso es algo que le tengo que decir yo

C: De acuerdo, pero hazlo rápido

F: Por que?

C: Bueno, es que Sam se ha estado comportando algo "rara" por así decirlo

F: Rara? Por que lo dices?

C: Hoy ella llego terrible a la escuela… (Es cortada por Freddie)

F: Terrible? Le pasó algo?

C: No, no, solo que traía ojeras porque según ella no pudo dormir, andaba despeinada y no ceno

F: No ceno? Oh por Dios, esto es grave! Y te dijo porque estaba así?

C: Si, de hecho, eso es lo raro, según ella no pudo dormir solo por estar pensando en si llamarte o no

F: Llamarme?

C: Si!, es que le dije que merecías una disculpa por no haber ido a despedirte

F:Ok, y sabes porque no fue al aeropuerto?

C: Oh, mira, que tarde, después te llamo, te cuidas… (es cortada por Freddie)

F: Carly, tu lo sabes?

C: Si Freddie

F: Dime, por favor

C: No te lo puedo decir, eso te lo dirá Sam

F: No creo que ella me llame

C: Claro que lo hará, yo me encargaré de eso, te lo prometo

F: Gracias Carly

C: De acuerdo, para eso están los amigos, bueno, me tengo que ir, le dije a Sam que le enviaría un mensaje para que te llamara

F: Ok, yo espero su llamada, cuídate, y cuida a Sam por mí

C: Claro Freddie, adiós

**Fin de la llamada**

_**Al terminar la llamada, Carly le envía rápidamente un mensaje a Sam para que llame a Freddie**_

_**SAM P.O.V.**_

_Estoy yo muy tranquila escuchando muisca y comiendo nieve (como que eso ya se me hiso costumbre) cuando recibo el mensaje de Carly que dice:_

"_Sam, ya llame a Freddie, ahora llámalo tú, a lo mejor te diga algo importante, por favor, sé amable con él y trata de decirle la verdad de porque no fuiste a despedirlo, te quiere, Carly!"_

_Bueno, es hora, llamaré a Freddie, peor no se si sea capaz de decirle la verdad, ahí voy, a ver que pasa…_

_**Fin de flashback**_

F: Bueno?

S: Freddie?

F: Sam?

S: Si, soy yo

S: Hola, Freddie creo que te debo una disculpa por no haberte ido a despedir

F: Correcto, pero no me importa

S: Que? Después de que me peleo con Carly y que me obligue a llamarte para disculparme, no te importa? Sabia que no debía hacerlo (Es cortada por Freddie)

F: No, no, me refiero a que no me importa que no hayas ido, si no las causas por las cuales faltaste, digo, fueron tan importantes para que no fueras?

S: Si, sobre eso, no estoy segura si decirte o no

F: Dime, por favor, te prometo que no me enojare

S: Bueno. Yo estaba en casa de Ccarly comiendo jamón y viendo un maratón de "La Vaquita"

F: Qué? Como pudiste… (es cortado por Sam)

S: Dijiste que no te enojarías

F: No estoy enojado, mas bien decepcionado y triste

S: Por que? Soy, o mas bien era la persona que hacia tu vida miserable, como vas a estar triste? La persona que mas te importa si fue

F: Si lo dices por Carly, así es, pero tú también. Sam, ustedes son y seguirán siendo mis mejores amigas, siempre lo serán y enserio me pone triste que no hayas ido solo por ver televisión y por jamón (es cortado por Sam)

S: Amm, Freddie… (Freddie no la deja hablar)

F: Y en verdad Sam, yo… (es cortado de nuevo)

S: Freddie!

F: Que?

S: Ver televisión y el jamón no fue la única razón de no haber ido al aeropuerto

F: Enserio? Cual fue la otra razó?

S: No estoy segura de decirte

F: Es tu frase de moda? "no estoy segura", nunca había conocido a una Sam Puckett tan insegura

S: Freddie yo no fui porque…

_**Antes de que Sam le dijera a Freddie la verdadera razón de no haber ido al aeropuerto, a Freddie lo interrumpió Alfred, su mayordomo**_

MY: Joven Freddie, estamos por aterrizar, tiene que apagar su teléfono

F: Alfre, espera solo 1 minuto más

MY: Lo sientos, pero tiene que hacerlo ya!

F: Pero…, esta bien. Déjame despedirme de mi nov… mi amiga, (le dice a Alfred mientras tapaba el teléfono)

S: Freddie, sigues ahí?

F: Si, lo siento, tengo que colgar, no me dejan ni un minuto más, después hablamos

S: Si asi tratarás a tus amigos, no creo que volvamos a hablar, adiós Freddie, cuidate y lastima que… que te quiero (cuelga)

F: Sam? Sam?

_**FREDDIE P.O.V.**_

Dijo que me quiere. Pero, no lo puedo creer, y tuve que colgar el estúpido teléfono, ahora sé que me ama, soy tan feliz, por mi que choque el avión, pero moriría feliz.

Hay niño, todavía no entiendes?

A que te refieres?

Y si solo lo dijo por compromiso?

Claro que no, ello nunca diría eso por nada en el mundo, mucho menos por compromiso

_Que? Nunca se sabe, siempre hay una primera vez_

Vete de aquí "otro yo" ahorita no eres de mucha ayuda. Sentí algo fuera de lo normal, oí la voz de Sam como quebrada al decir: "lastima que te quiero". Acaso estaba, estaba llorando?

Le hiciste daño al venirte

Oh! De nuevo tú?

Yo soy "el otro yo del otro yo", el bueno, el positivo

No sabia que eso era posible, pero sigue hablando, como que le hice daños al venirme?

Te dio y te demostró de diferentes formas (y muy inusuales) lo que sentía por ti y nunca te diste cuenta

Entonces en sí, el problema fue que no le dije y nunca hice algo que pudiera demostrarlo

Si, y en lugar de eso, solo le decías que querías a alguien, nunca le dijiste quien, y ella se sentía mal, porque crees que dijo: "lastima"?

Creo que…, creo que tienes razón, ahora como me voy a poder concentrar sabiendo ue mi Sam esta así? Tendré que hacer lo que tenga que hacer rápido, ya que tengo que regresar a Seattle.

_**Les gusto? Espero que si, y perdón por no haber actualizado, es que no había tenido tiempo, (por la escuela) y con la noticia de "JATHAN" se me fue la inspiración, pero ya regreso =P, bueno me despido, comenten por favor, para saber si seguir con la historia, :D bueno, cuídense mucho, saludos a todos desde Mexico, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Abreviatura Extra: ST: Steve (nuevo productor de iCarly)**_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo.**_

_**Capitulo 10. Un día como cualquier otro.**_

_**Varios meses después**_

_**Estaban Carly, Sam y Steve (quien sustituye a Freddie) haciendo iCarly**_

C: Ok chicos, ahora responderemos preguntas de los fans de iCarly

S: Escogemos las mejores y las mas interesantes para no responder a cualquier pregunta estúpida que puedan llegar a tener.

C: Sam!, Bien Steve, ahora lee la pregunta

ST: Dice: " Carly y Sam, que pasaría su pones a calentar un par de calcetas con elástico en un microondas?"

S: Ok, tenemos un par de calcetas…

C: Con elástico y un microondas

S: Ahora meteremos esto al microondas

C: Le pondremos 1 minuto y corre el tiempo

S: Gracias a nuestro amigo (señala a Steve para que diga el nombre del usuario que envió la pregunta)

ST: bruindude9296

S: bruindude9296 po enviar esta alocada pregunta

C: Tiempo! Ya pasó 1 minuto, vamos a ver como terminaron esas calcetas en el microondas

S: Vamos a ver, abriremos el microondas y …

C&S: Agh! (ponen una cara de asco)

C: Se ve…

S: …Asqueroso

C: Pero es alocado

S: Tienes razón, haber niño, acerca la cámara para que todos lo vean

ST: Claro

C: Bueno chicos, esto es todo

S: Si, y nunca, pero nunca…

C: Sequen sus calcetas en el microondas

S: Ja, ok, nos vemos

C: Aquí en

ST: Estamos fuera!. Lo hicieron muy bien chicas

S: Lo sabemos

C: Gracias

ST: Y, ahora que?

C: Pss, cuando Freddie estaba, después de cada show íbamos por un licuado, si quie… (es cortada por Sam)

S: Pero Freddie ya no esta! (lo dice en voz alta, un poco exaltada)

C: Lo sé, pero, no te tienes que poner así

ST: Bueno chicas, mejor me iré a casa, actualizare la página y le hare cambios gráficos (es cortado por Carly)

C: Disculpa a Sam. No te tienes que ir

ST: No hay problema, como quiera hoy mamá preparará tacos

C: Esta bien, como quieras

ST: Ok, me coy chicas, nos vemos

C: Si, adiós, vete con cuidado

S: Adios, me guardas tacos

C: Sam…

_**Steve se va **_

S: Y ahora?

C: No lo sé

S: Yo propongo que bajemos a comer jamón

C: Ya que…

_**En el primer piso del departamento**_

C: Sam ya hiciste la tarea de mañana?

S: No, porque hacerla?

C: No lo se, tal vez porque si no la haces te bajan la calificación y te reprueben otro semestre

S: No m e pueden reprobar otro semestre, reprobaría el año

C: Pss hazla

S: Ahora que lo pienso no es tan malo que te reprueben

C: Sam! Cambiando de tema, oí que habrá un baile

S: A si

C: Y, tu irás?

S: No tú?

C: Si

S: Con quién?

C: No lo se aún, pero puedes ir solo, en pareja o con tus amigos

S: Y de que tema es el baile?

C: El tema es el mar, pero puedes ir vestido como quieras

S: Aburriiiidooo

C: Claro que no, al contrario, es lindo

S: A ti todo te parece lindo excepto la verruga de Lewbert

C: Que asco no se como es posible semejante atrocidad en un rostro

S: Tienes razón

C: No te has comunicado con Freddie?

S: Qué? No!

C: No? Pero han pasado 7 meses, el viernes se cumplen 8

S: Y que con eso?

C: Como que que con eso? Es nuestro mejor amigo, yo hable con él la semana pasada de nuevo me dijo que le llamaras

S: Pero para que quiere que lo llame?

C: No se, pasa saber como estas, o tal vez te cuente algo importante

S: Algo importante? Como que?

C: No se, tal vez te cuente un secreto, no se

S: Si quiso decirme algo "importante" tuvo la oportunidad de decírmelo el día que hable con él

C: Cuando le hablaste?

S: El día después de cuando se fue

C: Hace casi 8 meses?

S: SI, y me corto, me dijo "tengo que colgar, no me dejan ni un minuto más"

C: Pero hable con él, me conto sobre eso y me dijo que lo hizo porque estaban por aterrizar y el teléfono interfiere con las señales del avión

S: No me importa, debió de decirme eso

C: No podía porque ya iban a aterrizar

S: No me importa si la reina Isabel le dijo que lo apagara… (es cortada por Carly)

C: La reina Isabel es de Inglaterra y Freddie de Croacia

S: Ya lo se. El punto es que no volveré a hablar con él

C: Sam, eso solo fue algo repentino, Freddie nunca haría algo así y lo sabes, te aseguro que cuando hables con él se disculpara y te dirá algo importante

S: Que traes con eso? Ya va como la tercera vez que me dices que me dirá algo importante, que es?

C: Pss (se pone nerviosa), no quieres mas jamón?

S: Claro, gracias, hey no, espera, tu lo sabes?

C: Porque siempre tengo que estar entre la espada y la pared? (se lo dice asi misma en voz baja)

S: Tu lo sabes, dime!

C: Sam yo no puedo decirte, incluso insistí a Freddie para poder decirte, pero dijo que no, que era algo que tenia que decirte él

S: Dime, ere mi mejor amiga

C: No puedo Sam

S: Como sea, ha de ser algo estúpido como él

C: Sam, el no es estúpido

S: Bueno, bueno, no es estúpido, mejor cambiemos de tema

C: Como quieras, de que quieres hablar?

S: No lo se. Mejor veamos TV

C: Me parece bien, que quieres ver?

S: "Estrellas bajo el agua" hoy es capitulo de estreno

C: Ok

_NARRADOR: Esta semana en "Estrellas bajo el agua" veremos quien logra salir antes, si es que logran salir (sarcasmo)…_

_**Mientras que en Croacia…**_

F: Hoy que tengo que hacer Alfred Millers?

MY: Según tengo entendido hoy tiene el día libre joven Freddie

F: Bien, porque los últimos 7 meses fueron puras entrevistas, recorridos por el país, conocer al parlamento y todo eso. Quisiera hacer algo divertido, algo de lo que hacia en Seattle

MY: Como que?

F: No lo se. Hubo un tiempo en el que practicaba esgrima, tu sabes esgrima?

MY: Si, algo, quisiera practicar?

F: Mmm, esta bien, practiquemos

_1 hora ½ después…_

F: Es suficiente, ya me aburrí además ya te gane como 10 veces

MY: Como guste. Y que desea hacer ahora?

F: Platiquemos. Que música te gusta?

MY: Música clásica

F: Interesante. Amm, te gustan los juegos de palabras?

MY: Como cuales?

F: Vamos a ver… (pone una cara pensativa) Oh! Lo tengo, hacer conjugaciones con tu nombre, por ejemplo: me nombre es Fredward Benson, podrías decir: "ben Fred". Aunque este mal escrito (ríe)

MY: Ok, déjeme intentar, mi nombre es Alfred Millers, podría decir: "Am, milla"

F: AM? Ese es el nombre del artista que canta la canción: "Runing Away"

MY: Y tiene alguna importancia y/o relación en nuestro juego?

F: Como que si tiene importancia? Esa es la canción que escuchaba cuando tuve mi prime beso (lo dice con un tono medio lloroso)

MY: Si que tiene importancia, disculpa

F: No te preocupes

MY: Y con quien fue su primer beso, si no es mucha indiscreción?

F: Claro que no. Bueno, mi primer beso lo compartí con una chica muy especial, ese día fua algo raro, pero termino muy bien. Ella, esa chica es Sam, Sam Puckett

MY: La señorita Puckett? Wow, no me lo esperaba

F: Si, ni nosotros, lo hicimos para salir del hoyo únicamente ya que ninguno había tenido su primer beso, pero yo sentí algo especial y no solo por ser el primero, sentí… (es cortado por Alfred)

MY: Sintió amor joven Freddie?

F: Como lo sabes?

MY: Bueno, aunque le cueste creerlo, yo también fui joven señor

F: Ja, si, lo se. Y que paso?

MY: Pss, ella y su familia de mudaron y jamás volví a verla, tiempo después empecé a servir a su familia

F: Interesante, pero triste, lo siento Alfred

MY: No se preocupe joven Freddie, es parte de la vida

F: Lamentablemente, pero tienes razón

MY: La señorita Puckett sabe lo que siente por ella?

F: Porque todos lo preguntan?

MY: Disculpe, no fue mi intención

F: No te preocupes, pero no, no lo sabe. Se lo iba a decir, pero estábamos por aterrizar

MY: Fue cuando lo interrumpí? Mil disculpas, pero era necesario, que pena joven

F: No hay cuidado, quiero decírselo, pero se que por teléfono o e-mail no es un conveniente, ya que no responde mis correos ni contesta mis llamadas. Y para ser franco, no creo que me llame

MY: No hay que perder la esperanza señor. Si hay algo en que lo pueda ayudar?

F: Pss, puedes conseguir un permiso para ir a Seattle para decírselo de una vez por todas y saber si todavía siente lo mismo por mi

MY: No le puedo asegurar nada, pero juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo, que hare todo lo posible por conseguir ese permiso

F: Enserio? Muchas gracias. Eres el mejor mayordomo que un príncipe de 17 años pueda tener

MY: No es que sea el mejor, solo cumplo con mi trabajo

F: Claro, como digas

_**Y en Seattle… (de nuevo) Recordemos que están viendo "Estrellas bajo el agua"**_

C: Esta difícil, dudo que Jennette pueda salir

S: Lo se. Despídete de tu segundo video Jennette

C: Sam y como esta Melanie? Te has comunicado con ella?

S: No, no se, y no me interesa

C: Sam! Es tu hermana

S; Y que? Los maestros tienen autoridad sobre nosotros y aún asi no los respeto

C: Hay Sam. Pero bien, no me sorprende, tu, bueno, tu eres Sam

S: SI, lo se (lo dice con orgullo)

C: Oh, mira, Jennette logro salir. Ahora va Victoria Justice con la reta

S: Uh!, esto estará interesante. Pero si Victoria no sale Dan Schneider tendrá que buscar otra protagonista para "Victorius"

_**Les gusto? Espero que si, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sugerencias, me agrada que les guste el fic, perdón por no haber subido antes y el problema es el mismo (escuela). Espero no demorarme en subir el próximo capitulo, apenas lo estoy empezando, pero lo escribiré al 110%, los prometo, bueno me despido, cuídense mucho, saludos a todos desde Mexico! Chau! Dejen reviews, sisisis? acepto de todo tipo**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER! **_

_**19/11/2010 ISTAR A FAN WAR !LA DECISION FINAL!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo**_

_**Capitulo 11. Un punto a favor y otro en contra. Parte 1.**_

_**Al día siguiente en Croacia.**_

_**Estaba Freddie desayunando solo, al parecer no quería compañía o se levanto tarde. Estaba con una laptop checando cosas, entre las cuales estaban por supuesto y también la página de la escuela.**_

MY: Desea saborear algo más en el desayuno del día de hoy?

F: Amm, un poco más de jugo de naranja por favor

MY: Claro. Y que hace joven Freddie?

F: Reviso el rating de iCarly de los últimos shows. Es impresionante, ha subido un 45% desde la última vez que lo revisé. Es genial para el show.

MY: El trabajo de las jóvenes Carly y Sam he de ser excelente

F: No lo dudes. Ellas son las mejores comediantes de todo internet.

MY: Yo nunca he visto iCarly, pero si algún día me lo muestra, sería un honor

F: Claro, veremos juntos el próximo show.

MY: Me parece bien

_**Mientras que al otro lado del mundo en Ridwage…**_

_**Director Franklin: "Mañana, mañana en el gran baile "bajo el agua" (literalmente) con el tema del mar, pueden disfrazarse como quieran, si es que quieren, ah, y Gibby, no te puedes quitar la camisa".**_

_**Carly P.O.V.**_

_El baile estará interesante, no se de que me vestiré, a lo mejor no me visto. Bueno, para empezar no tengo pareja, pero no importa, iré con Wendy y con las demás chicas que tampoco tienen pareja. Me pregunto si Sam irá. Por lo que me dijo anoche yo creo que no, per bueno, allá ella de lo que se perderá. Hablando de Sam, donde está? La llamaré para ver si ya viene en camino, si es que piensa venir (llama a Sam) _

_Vamos, contesta. Por qué no contestas? _

_**Fin de flashback **_

_**Cuando de repente… **_

S: Carly! (le grita por detrás dándoles u gran susto)

C: Aaa! Sam! Casi me matas del susto, no lo vuelvas a hacer

S: Si, si, como sea. Y a quien llamabas?

C: Como que a quien llamaba? Te llamaba a ti, porque no contestas?

S: Qué? Tu no me llamaste, mira (saca su teléfono)

C: Como que no? Presta (le quita el teléfono y lo revisa) ves? Llamadas perdidas: 15…

…15?

S: O, amm si, 3 de mamá, 1 que me acabas de hacer y las demás son de Freddie

C: De Freddie? Y porqué no le contestas? Vamos, es tu mejor amigo

S: Ya vas a empezar? No de nuevo por favor

C: A que te refieres?

S: A que vas a empezar con terapias psicológicas. No por favor

C: Esta bien, yo solo digo… (Sam la corta)

S: Carly, mejor vamos a clase

C: Tu, queriendo ir a clase? Es un milagro

S: Carly!

C: Lo siento. Vamos

_**Y en Croacia, a más de 1 millón de km…**_

F: Alfred, Alfred (grita)

MY: Que pasa?

F: Mira lo que dice: baile "bajo el agua"

MY: Interesante, pero de donde es el baile? Del príncipe de Francia? O de la princesa de Inglaterra? O de los príncipes gemelos de España?

F: Ja!, que? No, es de Ridwage

MY: Mmm, desconozco esa nación

F: Jaja, Ridwage no es una nación, es la escuela donde estaba allá en Seattle

MY: Oh, que ignorancia la mía

F: No te preocupes. Pero sería perfecto para decirle a Sam, que, bueno, ya sabes, que la amo

MY: Y cuando es el baile?

F:Amm, déjame ver… mañana?

MY: Pero señor, es algo apresurado, no cree?

F: Si, pero tengo que ir, quien sabe cuando será el próximo baile. Dime, conseguiste el permiso?

MY: Hice todo lo humano posible, pero el rey ni el ministro aceptaron. Creen que es muy arriesgado para usted y su persona (es cortado por Freddie)

F: Qué? No es justo! Como pueden hacerme esto? Después de todo a lo que me han obligado a hacer, y no me quieren dar un estúpido permiso para ir a Seattle por unas horas?

MY: Lo siento, pero fueron órdenes estrictas

F: "Ordenes estrictas" (sarcasmo) sabes que? No me importa si me dan permiso o no, yo iré a Seattle

MY: Pero como?

F: Tengo un plan. Estarías dispuesto a arriesgarte conmigo?

MY: Y arriesgar mi trabajo solo por un capricho de amor adolescente?

F: Eso pensé, solo que no le digas a nadie … (es cortado por Alfred)

MY: Claro que lo haré

F: En… enserio?

MY: Si!

F: Correrías el riesgo por mí? Pero, por qué?

MY: Por 2 razones simples y sencillas. La primera usted es mi jefe… (es cortado por Alfred)

F: No soy tu jefe, pero cual es la segunda razón?

MY: Qué no he hecho algo loco y divertido en años…

F: (ríe) Pss bien, el plan vamos a Seattle comienza!

MY: Excelente, empezaré a preparar las cosas

F: Genial, enviaré un mensaje, pero antes, le podrías llamar a Jaime (el piloto del avión), al jefe de seguridad y a las mucamas del rey

MY: Que tiene en mente?

F: Cosas Alfred, cosas

MY: De acuerdo joven, usted manda, iré a hacer lo que me pide (se va)

F: Claro, yo enviaré el mensaje

_**FREDDIE P.O.V.**_

_Haber, hay que enviarle a Carly el mensaje…_

_Carly:_

_Necesito un favor, algo muy importante para mí…_

_Tengo un plan para ir a Seattle (en verdad me escaparé) y decirle Sam todo lo que siento por ella, pero necesito que me ayudes, sé que ahora estas en la escuela, pero cuando salgas mándame un mensaje para llamarte, pero que Sam no se de cuenta, atte: Freddie_

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

_**Carly recibe el mensaje y lo lee sin que Sam (que esta a su lado) ni la maestra se den cuenta (recordemos que están en clase)**_

_**Carly P.O.V.**_

_Me llegó un mensaje, de quién será?(saca el teléfono y mira el mensaje) Es de Freddie?_

_Carly:…_

_Fin de flashback_

_**Al termino de clases…**_

C: Bueno Sam, entonces no vamos?

S: Claro

C: Quisiera pasar por unos licuados

S: Me gusta tu idea

C: Pero podrías ir tu? E dije a Spencer que llegaría los mas temprano posible

S: Hay Carly, esta bien

_**Las 2 salen de la escuela. Carly se va directo pero para hablar con Freddie, porque la verdad ni si quiera estaba Spencer. Mientras que Sam estaba en los Licuados Locos.**_

_**Carly le mando a Freddie el mensaje desde que iban caminos a su casa, ahora lo único que quedaba era esperar la llamada de Freddie. **_

C: Hay Freddie, porque no llama… (es cortada porque suena su celular y efectivamente era Freddie)

F: Hola? Carly?

C: Freddie, porque no llamabas?

F: Es que estoy ocupado con lo del plan

C: Si, leí que tienen un plan para escaparte y venir a Seattle

F: Así es

C: Pero porque y como te vas a escapar?

F: Porque le pedí un permiso al rey y al ministro y me lo negaron, así que me escaparé

C: Ok, y como le harás?

F:Eso es lo de menos, ya lo tengo resuelto. Pero necesito que me ayudes en otra cosa

C: Claro, que necesitas?

F: Mira, leí que mañana habrá un baile en la escuela

C: Oh, si, "baile bajo el agua". Pero que tiene que ver con tu plan?

F: A eso iba… bien, pensaba decirle a Sam todo lo que siento por ella

C: Que romántico, pero Freddie hay un problema

F: Qué?

C: Sam no irá

F: Qué? Por qué?

C: No sé, pero dijo que no iría

F: Bueno, trata de convencerla

C: Eso esta difícil, enserio cuando le pregunte no parecía interesada

F: Vamos Carly, por favor, ya no puedo mas con este sentimiento

C: Lo sé Freddie, creo. Trataré de hacer todo lo posible para que Sam vaya al baile

F: Gracias Carly. No puedo esperar en decirle…

_**En eso entra Sam con los licuados, los pone en la pequeña mesita que esta en frente del sillón y sorprende a Carly por detrás quitándole el teléfono y poniéndolo en alta voz…**_

C: No Sam, que haces… (trata de quitarle el teléfono)

F: …te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y nunca quise alejarme de ti

_**Sam al oír esto se sorprendió por 2 razones, una, que escuchó lo que Freddie decía y la otra porque era él quien lo dijo**_

S: Qué? (se sorprende)

F: Sam? Y Carly? (se pone muy nervioso)

C: Sam!

S: No puedo creerlo

F: No Sam, no es lo que piensas

S: No, no es lo que pienso, es lo que escuché

C: Sam, el no me lo decía a mí

S: Entonces a quién?

C: Freddie dile

F: Amm, yo…

S: No, no necesitas decirme nada (lo dice con un tono de voz medio, con el corazón roto)

C: Fredward díselo ahora o yo lo hago (con un tono autoritario)

S: No Carly, cálmate, yo no soy nadie para que me diga todo lo que siente, no es necesario

F: Sam, oye, yo…

S: No, enserio, déjalo así (lo dice triste, pero lo disimula). Yo los dejo, subiré al estudio, me hablas cuando hayan terminado (le entrega el teléfono a Carly y se va al estudio)

C: Sam, no…

F: No puedo creer que haya pasado eso

C: Yo tampoco

F: Pero que fue lo que paso?

C: No sé. Yo tenia el teléfono y llegó por detrás y me lo quito y lo puso en alta voz

F: Y que tanto escucho?

C: Creo que… "…te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y nunca quise alejarme de ti". Ella, ella creyó que me lo decías a mi

F: No puede ser

C: Pero me pregunto porque se puso tan rara?

F: A que te refieres?

C: Que se quedó como en "shock", algo rara o triste cuando lo escucho

F: Am… no sé (la verdad lo sabe, si recuerdan el capitulo de "What`s up?/Que pasa?" Sam antes de colgar le dice a Freddie que lo quiere y es por eso que se puso triste al oír lo que Freddie decía)

C: Que raro, pareciera que…

F: Que, qué? (se pone nervioso)

C: Olvídalo. Entonces, vendrás o no?

F: Claro, eso no esta a criterio, y ahora que Sam entendió mal las cosas, con mucha más razón

C: Ok, entonces yo solo trataré o mas bien, llevaré a Sam al baile

F: Si. Yo me encargo de lo demás

C: Ok Freddie, te veo mañana

F: Claro, cualquier cosa, te llamo

C: De acuerdo, suerte con escaparte!

F: (ríe) Si, gracias

_**Fin de la llamada**_

C: Sam! (grita) ya puedes bajar

S: Ok (baja)

C: Creo que exageraste

S: Por qué?

C: No debías subir

S: Son cosas que no debí escuchar, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer

C: Sam. Oye, Freddie no me lo decía a mí, lo juro

S: Entonces a quién?

C: Él practicaba…

S: Practicaba? Por favor, nadie practica: "…te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y nunca quise alejarme de ti" por teléfono

C: Sam, por favor, créeme, además, porque te mentiría?

S: No digo que me mientas, solo te digo que nadie practica eso, si te lo estaba diciendo a ti esta bien

C: Sam, entiende, no me lo decía a mí. Freddie no siente nada por mí, y yo no siento nada por él

S: Carly, esta bien, si tu lo di… (Carly la corta)

C: Créeme por favor

S: Amm, Carly…

C: Te lo juro por lo que mas quieras, no me lo decía…

S: Carly!

C: Qué?

S: Esta bien, te creo

C: Enserio?

S: Si

C: Gracias. Te puedo preguntar algo?

S: Claro! Que pasa?

C: Por que reaccionaste así cuando escuchaste a Freddie?

S: Reaccionar como?

C: Te pusiste muy seria, como si te hubiera dolido lo que decía

S: Que? (se pone nerviosa) claro, claro que no, por que lo dices?

C: Am, por nada. Cambiemos de tema

S: Ok, de que quieres hablar?

C: Ahora que lo preguntas, quiero hablar del baile

S: Que tiene el baile?

C: Nada, pero no has cambiado de opinión? No quieres ir?

S: No Carly, no quiero ir al baile

C: Porque no? Vamos, será divertido, será algo mágico, algo que nunca olvidarás, te lo prometo

S: Por que lo dices?

C: Am, porque… ….porque conozco a la presidenta delo comité del baile y me dijo que estará genial, la decoración es muy buena

S: Me importa un soberano pepino la decoración

C: Sam, por favor, vamos, hazlo por mí, no quiero ir sola

S: Dijiste que irias con Wendy y las otras chicas

C: Si, pero tu eres más divertida que todas ellas

S: Am, cierto, pero aun así a mi no me gustan los bailes, no bailo y lo sabes

C: Eso es lo de menos, es solo para divertirte, o prefieres estar en tu casa toda aburrida

S: Es mejor que en un baile, en mi casa puedo ver TV y comer hasta quedarme dormida

C: Sam, por favor, por mi?

S: Eso no funcionara conmigo. No soy Freddie el cual accedía a todas tus peticiones

C: Claro que no

S: Carly….

C: De acuerdo, esta bien, si lo hacia, pero…

S: Pero que?

C: Olvídalo. Volviendo a lo del baile, irás?

S: No, y es mi decisión final

C: Habrá dedos de pescado… (lo dice con un tono cantarín)

S: Que bueno, pero no me im… (Carly la corta)

C: También pollo frito y relleno (sigue con el tono cantarín)

S: Bien, pero no me harás cambiar de opni… (de nuevo es cortada)

C: Te mencione que también habrá jamón, grasitos y tocino boliviano?

S: A que horas empieza?

_**Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Les pido, enserio milochomil disculpas, no había tenido tiempo, espero y me disculpen, la parte 2 la subiré pronto, (lo mas rápido que pueda) bueno, me despido. Saludos desde México, cuídense mucho!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Abreviatura Extra: M:Melanie Puckett**_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo**_

_**Capitulo 12. Un punto a favor y otro en contra. Parte 2.**_

_**Y en Croacia…**_

_**Preparan las cosas para el escape para su viaje a Seattle, tenían ya todo planeado, solo faltaba poner el plan en marcha**_

F: Bien, Alfred, Jaime (el piloto del avión)ya preparó el jet más rápido que tenemos?

MY: Claro, ya lo fui a revisar, esta todo en orden

F: Genial, el jefe de seguridad ya les aviso a todos lo del plan, hasta a los guardaespaldas del rey?

MY: Si, ya todos están enterados, claro, a excepción del rey y del ministro. Todo esta listo, salimos en 2 horas

F: Excelente, pero Alfred, mas o menos cuanto tardaremos en llegar a Seattle?

MY: Seria algo difícil de calcular, bueno, vamos en nuestro jet mas rápido, mas o menos unas 8 horas

F: Bueno, no es mucho, eso quiere decir que llegaremos como a las 7am

MY: Si, es un calculo aproximado

F: Alfred, debemos reservar habitaciones en un hotel para tener a donde llegar, ya que mi apartamento, bueno, ya ha de estar ocupado

MY: Me parece bien, quiere un hotel en especial?

F: Mmm, que te parece el que esta en frente del Bushwell Plaza?

MY: Si a usted le gusta, a mi también

F: Ok, todo listo, créeme, todo esto lo hago por Sam, si ella estuviera a mi lado, jamás regresaría a Seattle

MY: Se nota que quiere mucho a la señorita Puckett

F: No Alfred, yo no la quiero, la amo, mediante pase el tiempo y a la distancia a que estamos, me dí cuenta cuanta falta me hace, mí amor creció hacia ella

MY: Bueno joven, sea paciente, en menos de 24 horas estará con ella

F: Eso espero Alfred, eso espero

MY: Así será

_**15 minutos después estaba Freddie en su cuarto, pensando para disimular su escape y de repente se le ocurrió una idea, algo que tal vez cambie los planes**_

_**FREDDIE P.O.V.**_

_No puedo esperar más, no veo que llegue la hora. Espero que Sam reaccione positivamente si no me dará la paliza de mi vida._

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8… A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H… PI= 3.141592654… _

_No puedo creer lo que uno piensa para "matar" el tiempo, creo que ser "príncipe" me afecto. Tengo una idea, que tal si llamo a Melanie, tal vez ella me de un consejo _

_(marca a Melanie) _

_**Fin de P.O.V.**_

M: Hola, quien habla?

F: Que tal Melanie, soy Freddie

M: Hola Freddie, como estas? Supongo que bien, ya que eres el príncipe de Croacia

F: Como lo sabes?

M: Me di cuenta en tu último iCarly, además lo publicaste en tu twitter

F: Cierto… querías llamarte porque quisiera un consejo

M: Un consejo? Que necesitas?

F: Es sobre Sam

M: Oh por Dios, que te hizo? Espera, se supone que estas en Croacia

F: Si, bueno, ella no me hizo nada, al contrario, me hizo la persona mas feliz del mundo

M: Ok, quién es ella y qué hizo con mi hermana?

F: Sigue siendo ella, pero bueno, el punto es que me dijo que me quiere

M: Wow, eso es raro, ya veo porque quieres mi consejo, si quieres que la haga entrar en razón, o saber si esta jugando contigo, solo dímelo...

F: No, no es sobre eso por lo cual quiero que me aconsejes, de eso no me cabe duda, ya que yo también la quiero, es más, la amo, es solo que …

M: Que pasa Freddie? Estas nervioso verdad?

F: Si! Y además tengo un problema

M: Qué problema?

F: Es algo complicado

M: Tengo tiempo

F: Es algo que no te puedo explicar por teléfono, no me entenderías

M: Que mal

F: Lo sé, y ahorita dónde estas?

M: En Roma

F: Roma? Genial, es muy bonito, hace unas semanas anduve por allá

M: Si, eso escuche, les decía a mis compañeros que el príncipe de Croacia, o sea tú, es mi amio y no me creyeron

F: Si eso suele pasar. Y estas estudiando ahora?

M: No, estoy de unas pequeñas vacaciones para conocer la ciudad

F: Interesante. Y … no quisieras ir a Seattle?

M: SI, me encantaría, para ver a mi mamá, a Sam, a Carly, a Spencer y a todos, pero ahora no puedo

F: Si no puedes, yo te puedo ayudar

M: De que hablas?

F: Mira, en 1 hora y media mas o menos me escaparé para ir a Seattle… (lo corta Melanie)

M: Te escaparas?

F: Sil, larga historia, después te la cuento

M :Ok, bueno, prosigue

F: Si, entonces, te lo decía para que te fueras conmigo a Seattle

M: Pero dudo que mi maestro me deje…

F: Claro que te dejara. Sabes? Se príncipe te da algunas ventajas

M: Ok, te entiendo, si, acepto ir, cual es tu plan?

F: Esta tu maestro cerca de tu habitación?

M: SI, esta revisando los cuartos, quieres que le hable?

F: Si, por favor

M: De acuerdo (llama a su maestro)

MM (maestro de Melanie): Si, quien habla?

F: Mucho gusto profesor de Melanie, es Fredward Benson

MM: El, el, el príncipe de Croacia?

F: Si, el mismo, pero en verdad soy muy buen amigo de Melanie

MM: Wow, estoy hablando con alguien de la realeza, lo publicaré en mi twitter

F: Am, si, claro, necesito que me haga un favor

MM: Claro, que necesita alteza?

F: Necesito que me preste a Melanie Puckett por unas horas, tal vez un día a lo mucho

MM: Me encantaría, pero es imposible

F: Imposible? Por qué?

MM: No puedo dejar viajar a ningún estudiante sin mi presencia o la de mi personal

F: Si le doy 1000 euros la dejaría ir conmigo?

MM: Lo siento príncipe, pero no me presto a sobornos

F: Que tal 2000?

MM: Melanie prepara tus cosas, te vas a Seattle…

F: Genial, yo salgo de aquí en 1 hora, lleve a Melanie al aeropuerto de Roma, ahí la recogeré y le daré su dinero

MM: Claro, la llevaré de inmediato

F: Ok, se lo agradezco mucho. Bueno, me podría pasar a Melanie?

M: Si?

F: Melanie, nos vemos en 1 hora

**Fin de la llamada**

**Les gusto? Espero que si, lo siento si es corto, trataré de subir el próximo lo mas pronto posible, gracias a los que siguen esta historia, mil disculpas que me he demorado un poco en subir, es que no había tenido tiempo. Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, me despido, las mando muchos saludos desde México, cuídense mucho, chau!**

**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo.**_

_**Capitulo 13. Llegamos!**_

_**Después de esperar 2 horas, todo empezó, Freddie se deslizó por los pasillos del castillo, los guardias le habrían todas las puertas. El piloto, algunos guardaespaldas, Alfred y Freddie subieron al avión. Los demás trabajadores y personal los despidieron y le desearon suerte a Freddie, él como todos correrían un gran riesgo pero les pareció romántico y por eso lo hicieron. **_

_**Antes de irse a Seattle, Freddie paso por Melanie a Toma, eso hizó que llegaran en una hora más a Seattle, llegaron directo al hotel, en frente del Bushwell Plaza, Freddie y Melanie fueron al centro comercial a comprar algo de comida y ropa. Freddie se ponía cada vez mas nervioso conforme pasaban las horas, Melanie le decía que se tranquilizara que todo saldría bien.**_

M: Tranquilízate Freddie, todo saldrá bien, créeme

F: No lo sé Melanie, que tal si me odia?

M: Cuando hablo contigo dijo que te quería…

F: Si, pero eso fue hace ya 8 meses, y además si me odia cuando escuchó lo que le dije a Carly que le había dicho que no esperaba en decirle pero a ella, mas no a Carly?

M: Freddie 2 cosas: 1.- no hables asi de que "yo le dije que le quería decir y escucho … bla, bla, bla" porque me revuelves, y 2.- nadie puede superar un amor en tan poco tiempo, ella te sigue queriendo

F: Espero que tengas razón

M: La tengo. Como sea, porque no llamas a Carly para que le digas que ya llegamos?

F: Claro, eso haré… (marca a Carly)

C: Quién habla? (lo dice susurrando ya que está en clase)

F: Es Freddie, oye… (es cortado por Carly)

C: No es buen momento, estoy en clase

F: Oh, es cierto, lo olvide

C: Llámame en 15 minutos

F: Ok..

**Fin de la llamada**

M: Qué dijo?

F: Esta en clase, la llamare en 15 minutos

M: Ok, y, a que horas empieza el baile?

F: Am, no lo recuerdo, ahorita le pregunto

M: Bueno, y que hacemos ahora? Es temprano

F: Vamos al "Skybucks" para compran un café

M: De acuerdo

**20 minutos después…**

**Freddie vuelve a llamar a Carly**

F: Si, Carly? Soy Freddie de nuevo

C: Ahora si, que pasó?

F: Ya llegamos a Seattle

C: Que bien

F: Espera, está Sam contigo?

C: No, ella esta en la oficina del director Franklin

F: Ahora que hizo?

C: Le grito a la señorita Brigs y le dijo que no le importaba la clase, que para que teníamos que tomarla asi que la maestra le dijo que se fuera a la oficina del director

F: No se si esto es malo o bueno

M: Que cosa? (lo dice interrumpiendo la conversación)

C: Quien era? Me sonó a…

F: Melanie?

C: De hecho, debo estar alucinando

F: No alucinas, esta aquí conmigo, estamos en el centro comercial

C: Pero como? Se supone que Melanie esta en Europa

F: Estaba Carly, estaba, la traje porque quería ver a su mamá, a Sam, a ti a Spencer y a todos

C: Como fue que paso?

F: Después te lo explico . bueno solo llame para avisarte que ya estoy aquí

C: Ok

F: Sam no ha sospechado nada?

C: No, bueno, me ha preguntado de que quién me llama tanto y eso, pero le digo que es mi abuelo o algún familiar

F: Que bien, oye una pregunta, a que horas es el baile?

C: Como a las 8pm

F: Ok, es en el gimnasio verdad?

C: Si

F: Excelente

C: Hey, antes de que cuelgues, puedes hacerme un favor?

F: Claro, que necesitas?

C: Puedes conseguir tocino boliviano y grasitos?

F: Para que quieres tocino y grasitos?

C: Es que le dije a Sam que eso habría de comida en el baile, fue lo única forma de convencerla

F: Esta bien, por ella haría que la galaxia desapareciera

C: Ok, pero no lo harás verdad?

F: Hacer qué?

C: Desaparecer la galaxia

F: Si Sam me lo pide si

C: Qué? (pone una cara de susto)

F: Ja, claro que no. Bueno que Sam no se de cuenta de que Melanie y yo estamos aquí

C: Si, yo me encargo de eso. Oh! Ahí viene Sam, tengo que colgar

F: Ok suerte

C: Si, igual

**Fin de la llamada **

C: Hola, que te dijo el director Franklin?

S: No se, en verdad no preste atención. Ya me quiero ir

C: Pero aun faltan como 6 clases

S: (se queja) No es justo. Bueno, como sea. Con quién hablabas?

C: Am, (se pone nervioso) con, con, mi abuelo

S: Otra vez? Últimamente te ha estado llamando mucho

C: Si, es que, ya sabes, se preocupa

S: Se preocupa, porque o… (Carly la corta)

C: Como sea. No estas ansiosa por el baile?

S: A, si, mira mi cara de entusiasmo (lo dice sarcásticamente)

C: Vamos, será algo inolvidable

S: Porque lo dices?

C: Bueno, porque ya sabes, la decoración

S: Uy si, la decoración, que emoción

C: Cambia esa actitud Sam

S: Que tiene de malo mi actitud?

C: Olvídalo. Bueno, vamos a clase, pero esta vez no le respondas a los maestros

S: Pero… (Carly la corta)

C: No les digas que son unos inútiles o algo parecido

S: Pero… (la vuelve a cortar)

C: Sam…

S: Esta bien

_**Pasaron las 6 clases faltantes y Carly y Sam salieron, iban al departamento de Carly (como de costumbre) para prepararse para el baile. Freddie y Melanie también se preparaban, pero al otro lado de la calle, en el Bushwell Plaza**_

M: Freddie iré por un licuado, quieres uno?

F: No gracias, pero ten cuidado, que Sam no te vea

M: Como podría verme?

F: Porque ella esta en el apartamento de Carly y puede salir por cualquier cosa

M: Oh, cierto, tienes razón, vengo en 30 minutos

F: Ok, quieres que vayan los guardaespaldas contigo?

M: No gracias, no quiero llamar tanto la atención

F: Si, lo sé, como en el centro comercial, no tuvimos que hacer filas

M: Si, eso fue divertido, bueno, ahorita vengo

F: Con cuidado

M: Como que con cuidado? Esta aquí… olvídalo

_**Y en el apartamento de Carly…**_

C: Que te parece este vestido Sam?

S: Am, se te ve lindo

C: No piensas cambiarte?

S: Si, pero ahorita no

C: Se nos hará tarde, apenas y tenemos 4 horas

S: Shh, ahorita, espera, estoy viendo "La Vaquita"

C: Pero ya viste ese capitulo

S: No es cierto

C: Ese no es cuando la Vaquita encuentra el chocolate que le robaron y lo reparte entre sus amigos?

S: Mmm, no se, tal vez…

C: Sam…

S: Bueno, esta bien, oye, iré por un licuado, no quieres uno?

C: Claro, de fresa salvaje

S: Ok, ahorita vengo (se va a licuados locos)

_**Mientras con Freddie…**_

MY: Señor, hay muchos reporteros en la entrada principal

F: Qué? No puede ser, como es que se dieron cuenta de que estoy aquí?

MY: No lo sé joven Freddie

F: Esto esta mal, esto puede arruinar mis planes. Tenemos que hallar un modo para que se vayan

MY: Claro, estoy en eso

_**Les gusto? Espero que si, gracias a los que han comentado, subiré lo mas rápido posible con la historia ya que tengo otras 2 en mente, ja, bueno, me despido, cuídense mucho, chau, saludos desde México!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo**_

_**Capitulo 14. La sorpresa que me lleve.**_

_**En Licuados Locos**_

_**Melanie después de tomar su licuado, fue al baño, en el momento en que entró, Sam entro a Licuados Locos y le pidió a T-Bo los 2 licuados**_

S: T-Bo, 2 licuados

T-Bo: 2 licuados enseguida

_**Melanie salió del baño y vió a Sam que estaba ahí, parada esperando los licuados**_

M: No puede ser, es Sam

_**Sam escucho que dijeron su nombre y volteó, Melanie al ver que Sam iba a voltear se agachó y trato de esconderse atrás de una de las mesas**_

S: Que raro, esuche a alguien decir mi nombre

_**Sam de dio la vuelta y siguió esperando los licuados**_

_**Melanie tenia que salir de ahí, pero necesitaba que Sam no se diera cuenta de que estaba en Seattle**_

M: Uf! Por poco. Ahora que Sam se volteo es mi oportunidad. Hay, no pague el licuado, ya sé!

_**Melanie deja el dinero en la mesa con una notita que decía que pidió solo un licuado, que se quedara con el cambio y que no le dijera a Sam que ella estuvo ahí, después de escribir la nota le hizo señales a T-Bo que le daba a entender que ya se iba y que no le dijera a Sam y también que no dejar a que ésta volteara**_

S: Que tanto ves?

_**T-Bo no respondía porque trataba de entender lo que Melanie trataba de decirle**_

S: T-Bo los licuados

_**T-Bo seguía sin responder, lo único que hizo fue hacer una señal de adiós**_

S: T-Bo, pero que…? (voltea)

_**Melanie salió corriendo, pero Sam alcanzo a verla**_

S: Melanie? (con una cara de confundida)

T-Bo: No, me llamo T-Bo

S: Tu no T-Bo, la chica que salió corriendo, la viste?

T-Bo: No, pero se parecía mucho a ti

S: Como es que no la viste, pero dices que se parece mucho a mi?

T-Bo: Am, ten, ya están tus licuados

S: Primero dime lo que… (T-Bo la corta)

T-Bo: Son 3.50, sabes que, esta vez van por mi cuenta, oh y mira, gratis 2 donas, gracias por su preferencia (se mete a la cocina)

S: Mmm, gracias? (se va)

_**Mientras tanto… **_

_**Melanie después de huir de su hermana, va de regreso al hotel, pero se lleva la sorpresa de que había prensa en la entrada de éste, así que llama a Freddie**_

M: Freddie, que pasa aquí abajo?

F: La prensa se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí

M: No puede ser, esto interferirá en los planes

F: Lo sé, tenemos que resolver esto

M: Por supuesto. Hace 5 minutos Sam estaba por verme

F: Que? Y te vio?

M: No, bueno, creo que no

F: No puede ser, tienes que explicarme todo, am, entra por la salida trasera, le dire a Alfred que vaya con un guardaespaldas por ti, te veo aquí arriba

M: Ok

**Fin de la llamada**

**SAM'S P.O.V**

_Que raro, juro haber visto a Melanie, pero bueno, eso es imposible ella en este momento esta en Europa.. lo bueno de esto es que me dieron los licuados gratis con 2 donas, aunque las donas ya murieron_

_**Fin de P.O.V.**_

_**Iba Sam caminando por la calle, antes de entrar se sorprende ya que en la entrada del hotel de enfrente del Bushwell Plaza estaba la prensa, ella no le tomo importancia y entro al apartamento de Carly…**_

S: Hey Carls, ,ya llegué, te traje tu licuado

C: Ok, gracias (responde desde el baño) ahorita salgo

S: Ok, vere la TV (enciende el televisor)

C: Bien, (sale del baño) Sam que te pondrás?

S: No se. Oye, en la entrada del hotel de enfrente esta la prensa

C: En el hotel de enfrente? (se pone nerviosa) prensa?

S: Si

C: Tal vez haya una cena o inauguración con personas importantes

S: Si, a lo mejor. Veamos la tele

C: Sam, el tiempo corre, hay que prepararnos

S: Hay, como sea. Conste que solo voy porque habrá tocino

C: Si claro, ahora que te vas a poner?

S: Insisto, no lo sé

C: Bueno, por suerte yo si. Me tome la molestia de comprarte un lindo vestido

S: Un lindo vestido? Yo no uso vestidos

C: Vamos Sam, podrías hacer una pequeña excepción?

S: No Carly

C: Sabría que dirías eso, así que te prepare otro juego de ropa

S: Nunca te vas a rendir, verdad?

C: Nop. Que ves?

S: El reportaje de una riña

C: Porque?

S: Es divertido ver gente pelear

C: O k . . . bien, ve a mi cuarto, toma una ducha y cámbiate

S: Ok

**En la TV…**

"_Noticia de ultimo momento. El príncipe de Croacia, Fredward Benson desapareció. Esta mañana el rey se percató que el joven de 17 años no estaba en el castillo. Se presume que el príncipe se escapo y esta hospedado en el hotel que esta enfrente del Bushwell Plaza aquí en Seattle…"_

C: No puede ser, Freddie, de eso hablaba Sam, espero que no se de cuenta

S: Carly… (dice mientras baja)

C: Mande

S: Solo quería preguntarte que… (se le olvida la pregunta porque voltea a ver el televisor) que miras? De quien es ese reportaje?

C: Am, nada (se pone nerviosa)

S: Oye, ese es el hotel de enfrente?

C: Nada interesante que ver (apaga la TV)

_**En el hotel de enfrente…**_

M: Freddie!

F: Melanie, que bueno que llegaste

M: Si. Es imposible entrar por la entrada principal, que bueno que enviasta a Alfred y al guardaespaldas, gracias

F: De nada. Ahora explícame, Sam te vio?

M: Casi me vio… eso creo…

F: Ojalá no te haya visto

M: SI, eso espero. Bueno, sobre el tema de la prensa en la entrada…

F: No se que voy a hacer, Carly tendrá que ayudarme con esto…

_**En el departamento de Carly…**_

C: Ya respondi tu pregunta, algo mas?

S: Si, no me quiero poner… (Carly la corta)

C: Deja de perder el tiempo y vete a cambiar

S: Esta bien (sube)

_**Suena el teléfono de Carly**_

C: Si, que pasa Freddie?

F: Como sabes que era yo?

C: Tengo tu número en mi agenda

F: Cierto

C: Bueno, ahora que pasa? Y que onda con toda la prensa en la entrada del hotel?

F: Para eso te llamaba, necesito que Sam no se entere

C: Si, lo sé, estoy en eso

F: Gracias Carly, te debo tanto

C: Si, lo sé, y veré como me pagas

F: Ok, piénsalo

**Fin de la llamada**

M: Y?

F: Carly ya se encargó de eso

M: Genial

F: SI. Bueno, ya vete a arreglar

M: Arreglar para que?

F: Tu también irás al baile

M: No creo que sea necesario

F: Claro que será necesario

M: En que te podría ayudar?

F: En eso para hacer eso y aquello y asi…

M: Ja, ok, iré…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo**_

_**Capitulo 15. La noche del baile**_

_**Llego la noche del tan esperado baile. Carly y Sam estaban por irse, Freddie con Melanie esperaban el mensaje de Carly para que pudieran irse. Pero todavía había un problema, la prensa seguía en la entrada del hotel esperando a que Freddie saliera.**_

C: Sam, ya vámonos

S: Hay Carly, me siento como una tonta

C: Vamos, te ves bien

S: Hay, ok. Conste que si alguien me dice algo quedara sobre tu conciencia y… también le daré un golpe

C: Nada de golpes ni peleas esta noche, ok?

S: Pero si me dicen algo?

C: Si te dicen algo solo ignóralos

S: Si claro, como si eso fuera posible

C: Sam, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, tiene que ser la mejor noche de tu vida

S: Qué? Por qué?

C: Am, la decoración

S: Que tiene la famosa decoración de especial?

C: Porque, amm, es, es, referente al mar

S: Pero que… (es cortada por Carly)

C: Vámonos, se nos hará tarde

S: Ya que

_**Carly y Sam se van al baile. 30 minutos después Carly le envía a Freddie el mensaje para decirle que ya podía llegar, Freddie lo lee y él y Melanie salen directo al baile**_

F: Ok Melanie, dice Carly que ya nos vayamos

M: Esta bien

F: Alfred!

MY: Joven Freddie

F: Ya nos vamos, pero, ayúdanos con la prensa

MY: Tiene un plan?

F: Eso es obvio

MY: Ok, soy todo oídos

F: Mira, sal a la entrada, diles que vas de parte mía, pero que no he podido salir porque estoy enfermo o invéntales algo, mientras que Melanie y yo salimos por detrás

MY: Esta bien, voy enseguida

F: Excelente, vámonos Melanie, guardaespaldas

M: Chau Alfred

MY: Que se divierta señorita Melanie

M: Trataré Alfred, gracias

_**Alfred se fue a hacer lo que Freddie le pidió, mientras que Freddie y Melnia se iban a escondidas. Se tardaron un poco, pero al fin llegaron. Freddie llama a Carly para recibir instrucciones**_

F: Carly, estoy aquí afuera

C: Ok, déjame ir por el tocino y los grasitos porque Sam ya empieza a quejarse

F: De acuerdo, aquí te veo

**Fin de la llamada **

S: Carly, donde esta el tocino y los grasitos?

C: Am, fui con la presidenta del comité y me dijo que están por traerlos, pero la decoración es increíble ¿no?

S: Si, si, como digas, quiero mi tocino o me iré

C: NO!, Quédate, no te vayas

S: Esta bien, pero no te tienes que poner asi de exagerada

C: Dejame ir a revisar de nuevo, tal vez ya lo trajeron

S: Pero no han pasado ni 5 minutos

C: Si, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, cada minuto cuenta

S: De acuerdo (lo dice no muy convencida)

_**Afuera del gimnasio…**_

C: Freddie, Freddie?

F: Por aquí… (lo dice moviendo una mano en alto para que lo viera)

C: Hola, no te encontraba tras esos guardaespaldas, y como es… (Melanie la corta)

M: Y para mi no hay ni un "hola"?

C: Melanie! Hace mucho que no te veía, pero como sucedió, como es que estas aquí?

M :Bueno, es que fue un plan de Freddie, el me llamo y me dijo … (Freddie las interrumpe)

F: Siento interrumpir, pero Sam? El objetivo por el cual estamos aquí? (lo dijo como si fuera obvio)

C: Cierto, bueno, tendremos tiempo de platicar. Am, Freddie tienes el tocino y los grasitos?

F: Claro, como olvidarlos, ten…

C: Au, (se queja) cuanto trajiste?

F: Como 20kg, para disimular

C: Y como conseguiste tanto tocino?

F: Pues tuve que hacer varias llamadas

C: Ok, pero yo no puedo cargar esto

F: Cierto, tú (señala a uno de los guardaespaldas) lleva esto a donde Carly te diga por favor

C: Gracias, bueno, dejame decirle al DJ que ponga música lenta para que entres y has lo que tengas que hacer

F: Claro

_**Carly se va… **_

F: Estoy muy nervioso

M: Todo saldrás bien, ya verás…

F: Eso espero

_**Y dentro del gimnasio, en el baile…**_

C: Ten Sam (le da un plato lleno de tocino) aquí esta como te dije, tocino boliviano

S: Gracias. Se me hace que acabándome el tocino me iré a casa, esto ya me esta aburriendo y además no estoy de humor

C: No Sam, debes quedarte

S: Ya te dije que… (Carly la corta)

C: Tengo que ir al baño, ahorita vengo

_**Carly iba, pero no al baño, sino con el DJ para que pusiera la música que le iba a entregar en una memoria. **_

_**Ya estaba todo listo, Carly le dio la señal a Freddie y éste entra. Carly lleva a Sam al centro de la pista para que se encuentre con Freddie. Sam un poco desconcertada, ya que ella solo comía su tocino y de repente Carly la jala**_

S: Carly, que haces?

C: Ven Sam

S: Estoy comiendo mi tocino

C: Vamos, ven, y toma esto

S: Una menta, que pretendes? Y que onda con la música lenta? Y porque me llevas al centro de la pista?

C: Solo calla y mira quien esta ahí (señala a Freddie)

S: Freddie? (lo dice sorprendida, pero no en el buen sentido, mas bien enojada)

F: Sam! (lo dice feliz)

C: Bueno los dejo solos… (se va dejando a Freddie y a Sam en el centro de la pista de baile)

S: Tu que haces aquí?

F: Estoy aquí solo por ti

S: De que hablas?

F: Que yo solo regrese para decirte que te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y nunca quise alejarme de ti

S: Enserio? (lo dice con una cara de entusiasmo sarcástico)

F: Claro, es lo único que me hizo regresar a Seattle

S: Si? No me hagas reír, y que raro que me dices lo mismo que le dijiste a Carly por teléfono

F: No Sam, yo no se lo decía a ella

S: Yo insisto, eso no se "practica" por teléfono. Y si no me dices la verdadera razón por la cual estoy aquí en lugar de comer mi tocino, me voy

F: Es enserio lo que te digo

S:Freddie, que seas "príncipe" no te da derecho a jugar con las personas

F: No estoy jugando contigo, lo que te digo lo digo de corazón

S: Si claro, como digas, ahora sé porque Carly estuvo tan rara este último día, todo lo habían planeado, si esta es una broma, ya llegaron muy lejos. Yo sé que no te importan mis sentimientos ya que siempre has querido a Carly. Si me disculpas "alteza" ya me voy (se aleja de Freddie)

F: No Sam…

_**Carly observaba la conversación de lejos, al ver que Sam se iba se acercó a Freddie…**_

C: Pero que paso? Porque se va?

F: Ella creyó que estaba jugando, que esto era una broma

C: Tenemos que arreglar esto

F: Ya sé! Hey tú, DJ, prétame un micrófono

_**Sam estaba por irse, solo iba a pasar a la mesa por su bolso de mano (que Carly le obligo a usar) y por su plato de tocino. Ya que tomo ambas cosas se dirigía a la salida, iba lo mas rápido posible, cuando…**_

M: Tu no vas a ningún lado (se lo dice cerrándole el paso para que se fuera)

S: Melanie? Tu que haces aquí? Se supone que estas en Europa

M: Em, no importa, eso es lo de menos

S: (se queja) Todos se están volviendo locos, incluso tú, déjame ir

M: No hasta… ( Sam la corta)

S: Hasta nada, si tu también estas en esta broma, me decepciones, déjame ir

F: Sam? (lo dice por el micrófono) Samantha Puckett…

S: Quiero irme, déjame

M: No Sam, tu te quedas… ( no sabe como le hizo, pero sacó fuerzas de debajo de la tierra y logro sentar a Sam en una silla)

F: …Sam Puckett, el nombre mas hermoso que he escuchado, el nombre de la chica mas bella de todas, el nombre de la chica que robó mi corazón, el nombre de la chica que siempre quise aunque no lo sabia, y cuando me dí cuenta, quería estar cada segundo con ella, pero eso no pude hacer cuando recibi una noticia, me tuve que mudar me dí cuenta de que me hacia falta, que no podía vivir sin ella y es por eso que regrese, que estoy aquí declarándole lo que siento por ella y estando todos ustedes de testigos. No me queda mas que decir que TE AMO SAM! Y esperando que me perdones si algo te hice, no fue mi intención.

TE AMO SAM! TE AMO!

_**Sam al oír todo lo que Freddie decía le empezaron a salir unas lágrimas de dolor y enojo y se quito a Melanie de encima y salió, ella se fue del baile.**_

_**Les gusto? Espero que si, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, esque había estado ocupada ya que presente exámenes :P , espero subir el próximo capitulo pronto, y porfa comenten, acepto reviews de todo tipo, criticas positivas, negativas, consejos, de todo… **_

_**Bueno, sin mas que decir, me retiro, cuídense mucho, saludos desde Mexico, chau!**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo**_

_**Capitulo 16. Quiero aclarar las cosas.**_

_**Freddie bajo del pequeño escenario y se acerco a Carly, juntos fueron con Melanie.**_

C: Melanie, y Sam?

F: Si, donde esta?

M: Lo siento, hice todo lo que pude, pero se fue

C: Que? A donde?

M: No lo se, se fue y creo que estaba llorando

F: Que he hecho?

_**Los 3 salen para buscar a Sam, la encuentran, iba por un pequeño camino rodeado de césped**_

C, M & F: Sam!

_**Ésta voltea, pero no se detiene**_

C: Sam!

M: Sam detente!

F: Sam, por favor

_**Sam detiene y grita:**_

S: Que quieren?

_**Y éstos le responden también gritando ya que estaban a unos 50 metros de distancia**_

F: Quiero aclarar las cosas

C: Sam, Freddie te ama

M: Es por eso que esta aquí

_**A Sam no le importa tanto lo que dice y se voltea y sigue caminando**_

C: No entiende

M: Si, ya vimos, hay que hablar con ella Carly, de chica a chica

F: Y por qué no de chico a chica?

M: Porque no funciono

C: Tienes razón

F: Pero yo quiero hablar con ella

C: Ya tendrás tiempo. Entonces ve tú Melanie, eres su hermana

M: Si, pero tu eres su mejor amiga, te hará mas caso a ti

C: Tal vez; pero, porque llora?

M: De felicidad no…

C: Que le dijiste Freddie? Porque creyó que era una broma?

F: No sé. Yo la quiero y ella me quiere, no se… (Carly lo corta)

C: Porque dices que ella te quiere?

F: Porque cuando me llamo cuando iba a Croacia, entes de que me obligaran a colgar ella me dijo...

C: Que te dijo?

F: "Que lastima que te quiero"

C: Qué? Ahora entiendo todo. Ningún chico puede venir asi como si nada después de 8 meses a declarar su amor sabiendo que la chica lo quiere y crea que él quiere a otra chica y esperar a que este feliz por eso. Eres un estúpido Freddie! (le da una chatedad y se va corriendo para alcanzar a Sam)

F: Yo como iba a saberlo? Espera, quiero ir contigo (lo dice gritando)

M: No Freddie, no puedes ir (lo agarra para que no corra)

F: Suéltame Melanie

M: No Freddie, creo que ya hiciste mucho

F: Melanie, por el poder que me otorga… (lo corta)

M: "Por el poder", nada!

C: Sam! Sam!

_**Carly la alcanza y Sam se detiene**_

S: Que quieres?

C: Sam, Freddie solo quiere aclarar las cosas

S: Que quiere aclarar?

C: Sam, él te ama

S: Claro que no. Si me amara no se hubiera ido o por lo menos hubiera tenido el suficiente valor para decírmelo de frente antes de irse y no 8 meses después

C: Sam, él.. (la corta)

S: Él como tú y Melanie lograron su objetivo

C: Que objetivo?

S: Herir mis sentimientos y hacerme sentir como una tonta frente toda la escuela, Felicidades!

C: Sam no es así, yo ayude a Freddie porque me pareció romántico

S: "Romántico"? Tu sabias que no quería saber nada de él y lo ayudas para que venga?

C: Lo sé, y perdóname por eso. Pero yo no sabía porque no querías ni escuchar su nombre, pero ahora lo entiendo

S: Que entiendes?

C: Ahora sé lo que sientes por él, tu lo quieres y el no se dio la oportunidad de que se lo dijeras. Te comprendo, sé lo que sientes

S: Enserio? Porque lo dices?

C: Por algo que me sucedió con Jake, pero eso es otra historia. Yo estoy de tu lado

_**Sam empezó a llorar un poco y Carly la consoló dándole un abrazo. Melanie y Freddie se acercan. Freddie esta desesperado, él quiere hablar con Sam para aclarar todo**_

F: Sam, por favor, necesito hablar contigo

C: Déjala Freddie, y le hiciste mucho daño

M: Pero que dices Carly? Se supone que nos ayudas

C: Si, pero lo hacia ciegamente, yo no sabia lo que Sam sentía por Freddie, en cambio tú si

M: Porque yo se todo lo que paso, ya me lo explico

F: Sam…

C: Freddie, por favor… (Sam la corta)

S: Esta bien Carly, tiene razón, quiero aclarar todo para que me deje en paz de una vez

C:De acuerdo Sam

F: Melanie, tu también nos darías…

M: Oh, claro, si lo siento, vamos Carly…

C: Claro, también tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas

_**Carly y Melanie se van. Sam y Freddie caminan unos metros y llegaron a una hermosa fuente, ahí se sentaron en una banca y empezaron a platicar**_

S: Empieza a hablar

F: Sam yo te amo… (lo corta)

S: No me refiero a eso

F: Entonces que quieres que te… (lo corta, otra vez)

S: Desde cuando, como y por qué?

F: Desde cuando, como y por qué, que?

S: Desde cuando, como y por qué dices que me amas?

F: Desde cuando te amo? Desde siempre, al principio no lo sabia, pero desde nuestro primer beso lo descubrí. Cuando te dije "te odio" con una gran sonrisa quise decirte "te amo"

Como? Pues, cada vez que me decías o hacías algo no me molestaba, al contrario, me gustaba que lo hicieras, y si me quejaba era porque te daba gusto hacerme "sufrir"

Por qué? Eso es simple, eres una chica muy especial. Cuando necesitaba algo, ahí estabas no importa lo que fuera y eso era lo que buscaba en una chica, además de que fuera divertida pero no tuve que buscar mucho, ya que con solo conocerte me di cuenta de que eras la indicada. Es por eso que estoy seguro de decirte: TE AMO!

S: Enserio? Y porque no me lo dijiste antes de irte? Porque tuviste que esperar hasta ahora?

F: Porque no tuve el valor de decírtelo y porque soy un gran estúpido

S: Si que lo eres

F: Lo sé. Y tu? No me explicaras nada?

S: Que quieres que te explique?

F: Si todavía sientes lo que me dijiste ese día que iba en el avión a Croacia

S: Si Freddie, yo todavía lo siento, seré peleonera, desobediente y carnívora, pero soy una chica que en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo tiene sentimientos, y no me falta valor de decírtelo para decírtelo, y si quieres te lo repito: Te quiero Freddie, Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo

F: Yo no

S: Que?

F: Yo te amo, pase lo que pase, te seguiré amando, aquí, en Croacia y hasta en Marte, yo siempre te amaré y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión

S: Esta bien

F: "Esta bien", es todo lo que dirás?

S: Que quieres que diga? Esta bien que aclaramos las cosas, yo te quiero y tu a mi, pero sé que tienes que regresar a Croacia para "gobernar" tu nación, todo seguirá igual, estaremos a miles de km de distancia lamentándonos porque no podremos estar juntos. Es por eso que no se si esto esta bien, ya aclaramos lo que sentimos y nos haremos daño al no poder estar juntos

F: Debe haber algo que podamos hacer

S: Como que? Las posibilidades son 1 en un millón

F: Tengo la primera opción de lo que podemos hacer en este mismo momento

S: Qué?

_**Freddie se acerca y le da un beso. Sam primero como que no quería, pero después le correspondió a Freddie. Al terminar el beso se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y se abrazaron.**_

_**Mientras todo esto pasaba, con Carly y Melanie…**_

C: Entonces Melanie… (la corta)

M: Mira, se besaron

C: Al parecer se reconciliaron, que emoción

M: Vamos con ellos para ver que paso

C: Em, no se si sea correcto… (Melanie voltea y la mira con una cara de "enserio"?)a quien engaño, vamos

_**Carly y Melanie caminan hacia Sam y Freddie**_

M: Y… todo esta bien?

F: Claro

C: Ya aclararon las cosas? Ya aceptaron lo que siente cada uno?

S: Si

M: Entonces podríamos decir que son novios?

S & F: Amm… (se miran de reojo y voltean con Carly y Melanie)

F: Supongo que si

S: Perdón? Desde cuando?

F: Es que, pues ya aceptamos que nos queremos

S: Si, pero eso no significa nada

C: Hay no, aquí van de nuevo (rueda los ojos)

M: Oh si…

F: Sam, por favor, acéptalo

S: No Freddie, tu no me lo has preguntado

F: Em, pero yo pensé que… (Sam lo corta)

S: Oh, ya piensas, que milagro…

F: Sam! Bueno, esta bien, quieres ser mi novia? (rueda los ojos)

S: Quiero que cuando me lo pidas sea algo especial, no una pregunta cualquiera como si fuera "quieres sopa"?

F: Quien preguntaría eso en este momento? Y además seria ilógico ya que sabría la respuesta antes de que preguntara

S: Que? Eres un tonto

F: Ya vas a empezar? Mira Puckett… (los cortan Carly y Melanie)

C & M: Cállense!

M: Ya basta!

C: Chicos recuerden porque estamos aquí

M: Para aclarar las cosas, no para empeorarlas

F: Tienes razón, lo siento Sam

S: Si, yo también lo siento

F: Entonces, quieres ser mi novia?

S: Te dije que me lo preguntaras y que fuera algo especial

F: Como quieres que te lo pida?

S: No puede ser… (lo dice en voz baja y rueda los ojos)

_**Carly y Melanie también ruedan los ojos**_

C: Ven (jala a Freddie junto con Melanie y se alejan de Sam)

M: Freddie, ella… (Carly y Melanie empiezan a decirle a Freddie como le pida a Sam que sea su novia)

F:Ok, ya entendí

S: Y bien… (se acerca a Carly, Melanie y Freddie)

F: Em, yo…

C: Te lo pedirá en otro momento

M: Se tiene que preparar

S: De acuerdo

M: Entonces…

C: … porque no entramos al baile?

S: Claro

F: Esta bien

M: Genial. Vamos?

F: Sam, am, nosotros…

S: Nosotros entraremos como amigos

F: Claro (lo dice resignado)

_**Los 4 entran al baile y se la pasan muy bien, sobre todo Sam y Freddie ya que saben que se quieren y disfrutan de su compañía, como amigos… hasta ahora.**_

_**Les gusto? Espero que si, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarías, sobre todo al de baby2098, gracias, tus fics también son increíbles (= **_

_**Veré cuando puedo subir el próximo capitulo, bueno chicos, sin mas que decir, gracias por leer (si hay errores ortográficos, disculpen, es la 1:20am :P ) cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, dejen revierws, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo**_

_**Capitulo 17. Ya aclaramos las cosas, ahora qué?**_

_**Al día siguiente…**_

_**Estaban en el apartamento de Carly hablando sobre todo lo que había pasado, como es que Freddie se escapo, como y cuando recogió a Melanie y lo que tuve que hacer para que la dejaran**_

S: Entonces hiciste todo eso… ( Freddie la corta)

F: Hice todo eso por ti

C: Hay, que romántico!

M: Si, eso es amor

S: Agh, no me hagan vomitar

C: Sam!

F: No te preocupes Carly

M: Y Freddie, ahora que pasará?

F: Am, no había pensado en eso. Para empezar es probable que me castiguen

C: Quién?

F: No lo sé, el parlamento o el rey…

S: Por qué?

C: Aún no lo entiendes?

S: En verdad no…

M: No puede ser (lo dice rodando los ojos, Freddie frunce el ceño como diciendo "no es obvio"?)

C: De que es probable que lo regañen o castiguen de por vida porque se escapó para venir a Seattle solo para decirte que te ama y para aclarar las cosas! (lo dice todo rápido)

S: Oh, ya entendí

C: Aleluya!

S: Y porque no los ignoras o les respondes con un golpe?

F: Em, Sam, no creo que se pueda

S: Claro que se puede, si quieres te enseño

F: Gracias, pero no me refiero a eso, y si lo llegas a hacer es posible que te lleven a la cárcel y te encierren de pos vida

S: Pero tu eres el príncipe

F: No importa

S: Que mal

M: Bien, ahora que Sam entendió todo, pregunto de nuevo, ahora, que pasará?

C: Nosotros seguiremos con nuestra vida normal, tú (le dice a Melanie) tienes que regresar a Europa por lo de tus estudios, y Freddie tendrá que regresar a Croacia

F: Si… (lo dice agachado y bajando la cabeza)

S: Te lo dije, nos haremos daño al no poder estar juntos…

La que dijo es fui yo? (lo dice con una cara de "yo nunca lo diría")

C: Si Sam

M: Aunque seas ruda y no tan femenina, tienes sentimientos

S: Em, gracias?

C: Y volverás a venir Freddie?

F: De que hablas? Todavía no me voy

C: Lo siento

S: No podrías gobernar desde aquí?

C: Sam, eso es… (Freddie la corta)

F: Eso podría ser una opción…

M: Que tienes en mente?

F: Ya lo verán (marca a Alfred para que vaya al apartamento de Carly)

_**Llega Alfred al apartamento de Carly y empieza a hablar con Freddie**_

F: Entonces, crees que se podría?

MY: En nuestra nación, nunca lo han hecho, pero podría intentarlo

F: Excelente, pero cuando?

MY: Si quiere en este mismo momento

F: Le llamaremos por teléfono?

MY: No, hablo de viajar a Croacia

F: Pero solo he estado 1 día aquí

MY: Usted pidió solo unas horas, además también tiene que regresar a la señorita Melanie

M: Es cierto, no lo recordaba

F: Yo no quiero irme

S: Es algo que tienes que hacer

C: Si Freddie, tienes que cumplir con tu obligación

F: De acuerdo

MY: Ok, daré las órdenes, pero cuando salimos?

F: Am, mañana en la mañana; apenas amanezca , saldremos a Croacia

MY: Bueno, me retiro, si necesita algo estaré en el hotel preparando todo (se va)

F: Y que harán hoy chicas? (se lo dice a Carly y a Sam)

S: No sé

C: En la noche tenemos que hacer iCarly

S: Oh, es cierto, y a que horas llega ese chico Steve?

C: En unas 3 horas, llega 1 hora antes de que empiece el show

F: Chicas, me preguntaba, que ya saben, si podría ser el productor técnico esta noche

S: Yo digo que si

C: Claro, porque no? Si quieres tu también puedes salir Melanie

M: Gracias, y que puedo hacer?

C: Mira…

_**Carly le dice a Melanie todo lo que harán. Empieza el show y lo terminan, van por unos licuados y después Freddie se va al hotel, Melanie también. A Sam como que no le agrado mucho la idea, aunque ellos 2 durmieran en habitaciones diferentes**_

F: Bueno chicas, nos vamos, tendremos que madrugar

S: Wow, wow, wow, se iran los 2 solos al hotel?

F: Si

M: Dormiremos en habitaciones diferentes, no te preocupes Sam, no te quitaré a tu novio

S&F: Melanie!

M: Yo solo bromeaba. Pero enserio Sam, no tienes que preocuparte de nada

F: Que Sam, no confías en mi?

S: Claro que confío en ti, como Carly también confía en ti, verdad?

C: Wow, a mi no me metas en esto

S: Te lo digo porque somos todos amigos

C: Eh, si claro

F: Si, solo "amigos" (lo dice en voz baja)

_**Se crea un silencio de varios minutos, algo incómodo, hasta que Melanie lo rompió**_

M: Bueno chicos, antes de irme al hotel, iré a ver a mi mamá

S: Quieres ir a ver a mamá? No puedes

M: Porque? Le pasó algo?

S: No, es solo que ahora sale con un agente de viajes y se fue de viaje

M: Enserio? Bien por ella

S: Mmm, pss si, creo que si

M: Entonces chicas, yo me voy al hotel, te al rato Freddie

F: Claro, ahorita voy

_**Melanie se va**_

F: Chicas, no se como reaccionará el rey y el ministro, necesitaré un milagro (voltea y se le queda viendo a Sam)

C: Déjame adivinar, y tu milagro es Sam

S: Yo?

C: Acaso hay otra Sam en esta habitación?

F: Chicas, tengo una idea

C: Qué?

S: De que hablas Freduchinni?

F: Porque no vienen a Croacia conmigo?

C: Enserio?

S: Yo si, no tengo un mejor lugar a donde ir

C: Yo tendría que preguntarle a Spencer y llamar a papá

F: Que Spencer también vaya

C: Tendría que preguntarle. Spencer…! (le grita y este viene )

Sp: Que pasa?

F: Quisieran ir a Croacia conmigo?

Sp: Claro

C: A si?

Sp: Por supuesto, no cualquier día te invitan a Asia…

F: Europa…

Sp: Europa. Y cuando salimos?

F: Al amanecer, preparen sus cosas, solo las esenciales, cuando lleguen pediré que les compren ropa

S: Genial, mamá irá a Europa (lo dice bailando como en "Renuncio a iCarly")

F: Si, y recuérdalo Sam, esto lo hice por ti

_**Sam se sonroja, Carly solo los mira y no puede evitar reírse, discretamente, claro**_

C: Entonces, nos vemos en la mañana, mas bien al amanecer. Nos llamas para irnos

F: Claro, les enviaré a unos 2 guardaespaldas para que les ayude

C:Claro (Carly se da la vuelta y va al refrigerador por un bote de agua)

F: Bueno chicas, ya me voy

S: Ya era hora, no te creas. Nos vemos mañana

F: Donde te quedarás a dormir?

S: Aquí. Te dije que mi mamá esta de viaje

F: Bueno, me voy, descansa Carly, tu también Sam

S: Gracias, igual tú Fredwich

_**Mientras decía esto, Sam y Freddie se iban acercando y se dieron un beso, esto los sorprendió a los 2 ya que fue un poco raro, Carly volteo, los vio y les dijo:**_

C: No que no?

_**Sam y Freddie se separaron unos pasos y se pusieron rojos**_

F: Bueno, me voy, adiós (sale del apartamento)

C: Entonces son novios, o no?

S: Ya te dije que no, además, un beso no compromete a nadie

C: Uno no, pero 3… (lo dice en voz baja asimisma)

S: Que?

C: Nada

_**Bueno, aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de "Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo", espero que les haya gustado, perdón por la demora, estuve ocupada, solo me queda decirles que se cuiden mucho, saludos desde Mexico, dejen reviews, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo**_

_**Capitulo 18. En el avión…**_

_**Al día siguiente por la mañana, llegaron los guardaespaldas por el equipaje, lo subieron al auto y se fueron al aeropuerto, subieron al avión y partieron a Croacia**_

_**En el avión…**_

F: Van cómodas chicas?

C: Si gracias

M: Todo esta bien, gracias

F: Y tu vas bien Sam?

C: Sam se durmió porque tenia sueño, si vieras lo que batalle para levantarla

F: Bueno, dejémosla dormir. Nosotros almorcemos

S: Almorzar? Ya era hora

C: No estabas dormida?

S: Si, pero necesito alimentarme

M: Sam, comiste 5 grasitos antes de dormirte

S: Si, pero ahora desperté y no he comido ninguno

F: Ja, bien, vamos a almorzar

C: Em, a donde Freddie? Estamos en un avión

F: Yo hablaba de decirle a Alfred que nos preparara el almuerzo, cocina muy bien

S: Pues díselo ahora Freddie, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre

_**Freddie pidió el almuerzo para él, para las chicas y para Spencer. Terminaron de almorzar y todavía quedaban como 5 horas de viaje. Para des aburrirse, veían TV, jugaban video juegos, navegaban por internet o dormían (en verdad solo Sam dormía para des aburrirse)**_

_**Y pasaba el tiempo…**_

_**En una de esas horas de cruel aburrimiento, Freddie le pide a Sam que hablen, ésta acepta y se alejan unos asientos de donde estaban los demás **_

F: Sam…

S: Que pasa Freddifer?

F: No me dejarás de poner apodos?

S: Mmm… no. Es eso lo que querías decirme?

F: Em, no. Quiero preguntarte algo, puedo?

S: Claro. Que pasa?

F: Bueno, am

S: Que tienes?

F: Sam, quieres ser mi novia?

S: Mmm, no

F: No? (se sorprende por la respuesta de Sam) Pero dijiste que…

S: Si, se lo que te dije, pero también te dije que cuando me lo preguntaras fuera algo especial

F: Esto es especial, te lo pido en el avión mas rápido de Croacia mientras bebes un licuado de grasitos, no puede ser mas especial

S: Freddie…

F: Lo siento, pero enserio como quieres que te lo pida?

S: No puede ser... (rueda los ojos) Carly, Melanie, pueden venir?

_**Carly y Melanie van hacia donde están Sam y Freddie**_

C: Que pasa?

S: Solo llévenselo… (señala a Freddie con una mano y con la otra se tapa la cara y agacha la cabeza como si estuviese lamentándose)

_**Las chicas ríen y se llevan a Freddie lejos de Sam…**_

M: Ahora que hiciste Freddie?

F: Le pedí que fuera mi novia… …por segunda vez

C: Que? Aquí? Esto es un avión

F: Que tiene de malo?

_**Carly y Melanie se miran y después le dan a Freddie un golpe, una en cada brazo**_

F: Au, porque la violencia?

M: No entendiste lo que te dijimos verdad?

F: De qué?

C: No es cierto (rueda los ojos)

_**Las chicas vuelven hacer lo mismo, se miran y le dan un golpe**_

F: Enserio chicas, no entiendo de que hablan

M: No recuerdas lo que dijimos?

C: De cómo pedirle a Sam que fuera tu novia

F: Si, lo recuerdo

M: Entonces

C: Porque se lo pediste aquí?

F: Esto es especial

_**Las chicas se miran de nuevo y por tercera vez golpean a Freddie**_

F: Auch, ya entendí

C: Aleluye

M: Gracias a dios

S: (se acerca a los chicos) Chicos, estoy aburrida

F: Una hora mas o menos y llegamos

C: Genial

S: Ya era hora

_**Paso la hora que faltaba y llegaron a Croacia**_

MY: Jóvenes, señor Spencer, bienvenidos a Croacia!

_**Y aquí acaba este capítulo, fue un poco corto, pero era solo un inter para el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, cuídense mucho, dejen reviews, saludos desde Mexico, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Aclaro, los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Scheneider, solo es mía esta historia. **_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo**_

_**Abreviaturas Extras: MC: **_Primer ministro_** R: **_Rey de Croacia

_**Capitulo 19. Bienvenidos a Croacia. **_

_**Los chicos llegaron a Croacia, Alfred les dio la bienvenida. Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el gran palacio donde vivía Freddie. Bajaron del avión y entraron al castillo, todos recibieron a Freddie y a los chicos con gusto, a excepción de el rey y el ministro.**_

F: Majestad, como esta?

MC: Como esta? Príncipe, usted se escapó, estábamos muy preocupados, y de repente regresa y le pregunta al rey "como esta?"… (el rey lo corta)

R: Basta primer ministro, sé hablar, gracias. Y yo estoy muy bien príncipe, gracias por el interés

F: De nada majestad, yo estoy muy apenado con usted, pero le tengo una explicación

R: Seguro, y no me presentará a sus amigos?

F: Claro. Ellos son mis mejores amigos. Ella es mi amiga Carly Shay y su hermano Spencer (los señala). Ella es mi otra amiga Melanie Puckett (la señala) y por último ella es Sam Puckett, mi novi… digo, mi amiga, que espero que sea mi novia muy pronto

R: Un gusto jóvenes. Yo quiero una explicación, me la dará?

F: Por supuesto…

R: Bueno, pasemos a la sala de estar. Alfred, nos traerías té?

MY: Por supuesto

F: Alfred a nosotros mejor refresco por favor?

MY: Claro

M: Alfred, si no es mucha molestia yo un jugo de fresa porfavor

MY: Claro, no es ninguna molestia

C: Mi bebida podría ser una "Peppy Cola"?

S: A mi cualquier refresco, pero que no sea de dieta

MY: Por supuesto (se va)

R: Entonces, príncipe, cual es la explicación? Por que se escapo?

F: Yo, bueno, fui a Seattle porque quería decirle a Sam, que la amo, yo sentí eso incluso antes de venir a Croacia, pero yo no tuve el valor para decirle y me di cuenta que me hacia falta, yo no aguantaba, necesitaba decírselo y es por eso que me escape, y puse a todos los trabajadores y al personal en riesgo, pero…

S: Pero fue mi culpa

C, Sp, M, & F: Que? (se sorprenden)

S: Si señor rey, fue mi culpa, porque Freddie me estuvo llamando y no contestaba, me enviaba e-mails y los ignoraba y nunca le di oportunidad que me dijera, y es por eso que se vio obligado a ir a Seattle

R: Interesante…

F: No majestad, bueno fui porque quería decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero no me hubiese escapado si usted y el ministro me hubieran concedido el permiso de ir

R: Permiso? Que permiso?

F: El que le mande pedir con Alfred. Le dije que si podía ir a Seattle y Alfred dijo que usted y el ministro me lo negaron

R: No se de que habla, a mi nadie me pregunto nada

F: Pero Alfed… (en eso llega Alfred con las bebidas)

MY: Mencionaron mi nombre?

F: Si, Alfred, a quien le preguntaste acerca del permiso para ir a Seattle

MY: Al 1º ministro, y sin pensarlo me dijo que no, le dije que le preguntaría al rey, pero me dijo que no hiciera perder el tiempo del rey con tonterías

R: Eso es cierto 1º ministro?

MC: Em, yo…

F: Usted fue el que me negó el permiso de ir a Seattle, sabia que yo quería ir, que yo no soportaba estar aquí sin mis amigos, es mas, usted fue el que mando que me obligaran a venir a "gobernar", eso me lo dijo el embajador

MC: Bueno, yo… (sale corriendo)

R: Guardias… (estos lo toman ya que trataba de escapar) Porque lo hiso?

F: Si ministro, porque lo hiso?

MC: Porque tu no mereces ser príncipe, ni si quiera sabes el nombre de tu padre

_**Freddie se enoja porque lo dicho, y se le quería echar encima al ministro, los chicos lo detienen**_

R: Basta! Guardias, llévenselo ( se llevan al 1º ministro)

F: Gracias

S: Se puede sentir la tención…

C: Sam…

M: Creo que nosotros debemos salir

F: No chicos, no es necesario

C: Estoy de acuerdo con Melanie

F: Enserio chicos, esta… (el rey lo corta)

R: Tienen razón Fredward

S: "Fredward" (ríe) creí que solo yo le decía así

C: Sam

R: Alfred, podría llevar a estos jóvenes a las habitaciones de invitados?

MY: Por supuesto. Jóvenes por aquí (se lleva a los chicos a la habitación)

R: Entonces, príncipe Fredward, quiere decirme cual es el problema

F: El problema es que …

_**Mientras en la habitación de invitados…**_

S: Chicos, que creen que le estén diciendo a Freddie?

C: No sé

M: Yo tampoco

Sp: Yo digo que el rey le va a contar la historia del pasado de su familia, como es que es príncipe y que si quiere seguir siéndolo (lo dice como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo)

C: Spencer, no te quieres dar un baño caliente o algo?

Sp: Oh!, de nuevo con tus famosos baños?

C: Si, córrele, apuesto que nunca te has bañado en un baño real

Sp: Claro que si

C: Enserio? De quién?

Sp: De Calceto. El es el rey de los calcetines

C: Em, ok. Bueno, en ese caso, am, duérmete

Sp: Que me duerma? Por qué?

C: Dije que te duermas (lo dice con un tono autoritario)

Sp: De acuerdo, me iré a dormir… (se va a su cuarto)

C: Bueno chicas, que creen que pase?

M: No tengo idea… tu que piensas Sam (voltea hacia esta y se percata de que esta dormida) Sam, Sam…

C: Se durmió

M: Pues hay que despertarla…

C: Ten (le da un cojín a Melanie) se los aventamos a las 3. 1…

M: 2…

C&M: 3 (le avientan los cojines)

S: (despierta) A, ¡grasitos! (lo dice confundida)

C: Ja. Grasitos?

S: Espantaron mis sueños…

M: Hay Sam!

S: Como sea. Y Freddie?

M: Aaa… (lo dice con dulzura) La princesa pregunta por su príncipe

S: Melanie! Oye… ya te presente a "pu" y "ño"

M: Perdón?

C: Melanie, se refiere a su puño, o sea que si ya te ha pegado (se lo dice en voz baja)

M: Oh, eso… (se asusta un poco)

S: Quieres que te los presente?

M: Yo…

_**En eso entra Freddie…**_

F: Que pasa chicas?

C: Nada

S: Aquí que estaba por presentarle a Melanie a "pu" y a "ño"

F: A quién? (lo dice algo confundido)

M: Se refiere a que me quiere pegar

F: A, ok. Continúen

S: Gracias

S: Eh?

C: Basta Sam. Freddie, que te dijeron?

F: Cosas

S: Que cosas?

F: Cosas…

S: Freddie… (frunce el ceño)

F: Para empezar me contaron la historia desde que los Benson están en el trono. Como me hice príncipe y la historia de quien alguna vez fue mi padre. Y… que si quiero seguir siendo príncipe

S: Y que le dijiste?

F: Que tenía que pensarlo, porque yo no quiero estar aquí en Croacia todo el tiempo, que yo quiero estar en Seattle junto a la chica que amo

C: Pero no le dijiste que si podías gobernar desde allá?

F: Si, me dijo que si por él fuera, podría vivir en un continente cada mes y podría gobernar, pero no depende de él, si no del parlamento

S: Entonces que pasará ahora?

F: Mientras disfrutamos los 5 de una deliciosa merienda (ya era de tarde)

_**Los chicos se fueron a merendar, después Freddie y Alfred llevaron a un recorrido por el castillo y sus alrededores, llego la noche y los chicos empezaron a cenar. Freddie pidió que le prepararan una mesa aparte, con velas y música romántica en vivo, pero afuera, ya que había luna llena, se veía hermoso. Esto lo pidió para cenar él y Sam**_

F: Bien, y Sam, te gusta la cena?

S: Claro, es bonito todo, la música, la decoración de la mesa, la comida esta deliciosa, la luz de la luna, en pocas palabras es una noche perfecta

F: Que bueno que te guste…

_**Desde una ventana, dentro del castillo, estaban las chicas y Spencer espiándolos**_

M: Chicos, creen que lo haga?

Sp: Hacer que?

C: Hay Spencer, que es lo que no entiendes?

Sp: No me han dicho nada

C:Oh, hombres! (rueda los ojos)

M: Nos referimos a que este será el tercer intento de Freddie para preguntarle a Sam si quiere ser su novia

Sp: Aaa… Pero dudo que Sam acepte

C: Porque? Ellos se quieren

Sp: Piénselo chicas, a Sam le gustan todas estas cosas como "cenas románticas"?

_**Las chicas dejan de ver la ventana y voltean hacia Spencer**_

C: Spencer, no estabas cenando?

Sp: No, ya termine

M: Alfred, tráele a Spencer mas de eso que pidió

MY: Claro

_**Con Sam y Freddie…**_

F: Sam, crees que esta es una noche perfecta?

S: Por supuesto, ya te lo dije

F: Que bien que lo digas, porque yo… (es interrumpido porque suena su teléfono) oh, es mi teléfono

S: Si…

F: Me disculparías un minuto?

S: Claro

F: Con permiso… (se para de la mesa y se aleja un poco de ésta) Que sucede Carly?

C: Freddie, ya se lo preguntaste?

F: No. Estaba a punto de hacerlo y me interrumpieron

C: Te pondré en alta voz…

F: No, no, Carly… (lo interrumpe Melanie)

M: Freddie, creemos que no es una buena idea

F: De que hablan? Ustedes fueron los que me dieron la idea de la "cena romántica"

C: Lo sabemos, pero reflexionamos

M: Y nos pusimos a pensar, a Sam no le gustan las cenas románticas

F: A que se refieren?

C: En una ocasión Sam me conto que… (Sam interrumpe al gritar desde la mesa)

S: Freddie!

F: Oh, es Sam, tengo que colgar

M: Freddie, espera…

_**Freddie regresa con Sam…**_

F: Lo siento

S: No te preocupes. Y quien era?

F: Am, ya sabes, esos que me llaman para hablar…?

S: Ok (lo dice algo confundida) Y que me ibas a decir?

F: Eh? (lo dice confundido)

S: Si. Me ibas a decir algo antes de que te hablaran por teléfono

F: Si, creo que mejor lo dejamos para después

S: Que? (sonríe) Vamos, dilo

F: Cambiemos de tema…

_**Con Carly y Melanie…**_

M: Crees que lo haga?

C: No sé, no escucho lo que iba a decirle…

M: Bueno hay que esperar

_**Con Sam y Freddie…**_

F: Entendiste?

S: Perdón, que? Lo siento, estaba distraída

F: Que? (sonríe) no importa. Sam, te quiero preguntar algo

S: Claro. (lo dice mientras mastica la comida)

F: Sam… (da una señal con la mano para que toquen música romántica) …quieres ser mi novia?

S: Freddie, esto es muy lindo, ten por seguro que no lo olvidaré, porque le arroje algo a uno de los mesero e hice que cayera a la piscina y rompí una de tus estatuas mientras hablabas por teléfono (lo dice en voz baja esto ultimo)

F: Que? (lo dice confundido)

S: No importa. Pero no es esta la forma en la que quiero que me lo pidas que sea tu novia, esto es muy… romántico, pero no va conmigo, no te sientas mal Freddo, sabes que te quiero, bueno, entramos? Necesito ir al baño, ese ponche de fruta natural estaba delicioso, pero creó una rara reacción en mi

F: Claro, entra, ahorita voy

S: De acuerdo (se va)

_**Freddie se queda ahí, y cuando Sam se va, se empieza a quejar, se pone las manos en la cabeza como lamentándose(N/A: Se lamenta así como en el capitulo de "Mi reencuentro con Missy", cuando se queda afuera de su departamento) Mientras todo esto pasaba, Carly y Melanie seguían viendo por la ventana, de repente Spencer se para detrás de ellas pero no se dan cuenta y les dice…**_

Sp: Les dije que no aceptaría (y le da un trago a su bebida)

C: Tu no estabas cenando?

Sp: Pero yo… (interrumpe Melanie)

M: Alfred, le puedes traer a Spencer el postre?

Sp: Yo no quiero…

MY: Por supuesto (sonríe porque sabe las intenciones de las chicas)

_**Aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios, perdón por demorar en actualizar, trataré de subir lo mas rápido posible el próximo capitulo, me despido, dejen reviews, acepto todo tipo de criticas, cuídense mucho, saludos desde Mexico, chau!**_

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2011! QUE SEA UN AÑO DE PROSPERIDAD PARA TODOS USTEDES! **_

_**Y esperemos que este año, se dé a revelar nuestra pareja favorita SEDDIE!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER! **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, sólo es mía esta historia.**_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo.**_

_**Capitulo 20. En un día pasan varias cosas**_

_**Al día siguiente…**_

_**Freddie mandó a que despertaran a los chicos para que fueran a desayunar, ahí el castaño les dijo que irían todo el día a comprar ropa y a dar recorridos por toda la nación, y que al atardecer, irían a la playa. A los chicos les agrado la idea, se bañaron, se prepararon y comenzó el viaje por toda Croacia. **_

_**Después de que hicieron todos los viajes culturales, pasaron a lo divertido, ir a divertirse e ir de compras.**_

_**Después que hicieron todo eso, Freddie invito a los chicos a la hermosa playa de Croacia.**_

_**Ya en la playa…**_

F: Chicos, bienvenidos a la hermosa playa de Croacia

C: Que bonito

M: Es muy linda Freddie

Sp: Te luciste Freddo…

S: Ya veo porque la gente es tan feliz aquí

F: Bueno chicos, diviértanse!

_**Cada uno se va a donde quiera a divertirse, excepto Sam y Freddie**_

F: Y bien Sam, en verdad te gusta la playa?

S: Si, es muy bonita

F: Si. Am, quieres ir por un coco?

S: Mejor un helado

F: (sonríe) Ok, vamos el helado

_**Sam y Freddie fueron por el helado, iban caminando, tomados de la manos (aunque no fueran novios, aun…) y de repente se acerca una pequeña multitud de chicas porque vieron a Freddie (ya que es el príncipe) y le pidieron que se tomara fotos con ellas. Freddie acepta, así que deja un momento a Sam para poder cumplir con su "deber". A Sam no le pareció mucho la idea de que Freddie estuviese rodeado de chicas, así que le daba señales con las manos arriba (ya que Freddie estaba rodeado de chicas y Sam estaba fuera de ese círculo) para que pudiera verla. Freddie no pudo safarse de la pequeña multitud, Sam seguía molesta, mas bien un poco celosa, así que decidió entras a la multitud para sacar a Freddie (tipo como lo hiso en "iStar a Fan War"). Cuando logra sacar a Freddie, Sam les grito de una forma no mala, si no posesiva…**_

S: Lo siento chicas croacianas…

F: …croaticas…

S: …croaticas, pero Freddie es mi chico

F: Pero no has aceptado ser mi novia… (se lo dice en voz baja solo a ella)

S: Si, lo sé, pero eres mi chico (le responde de igual manera)

F: Ok, soy tu chico (se lo dice a Sam). Lo siento señoritas, pero solo hay "Freddie" para una…

_**Las chicas se fueron exclamando un "aaa…" como de tristeza…**_

F: Wow, que fue eso?

S: Solo te defendí de esas chicas pretensiosas

F: Pero no soy tu novio, no has querido aceptar

S: No es que no haya querido aceptar, si no que, no lo has pedido adecuadamente, a "mi modo"

F: Como que a "tu modo"?

S: No te lo diré, dejaré que tu lo descubras

F: Como quieres que lo descubra?

S: Am, te daré una pista…

F: De acuerdo. Que pista?

S: En un lugar especial para los 2, donde vivamos de nuevo, un gran momento como ya lo hemos vivido…

F: Mmm… (pone una cara pensativa) tendré que pensarlo bien

S: Pues hazlo. Mientras lo haces, vamos a comprar un helado

F: Claro

_**Ambos fueron a comprar sus helados, ya que los obtuvieron, dieron una caminata por toda la orilla de la playa, ya estaba atardeciendo, la playa lucia una un hermoso atardecer, una gama de colores entra naranja y amarillo. **_

_**Era todo un atardecer "real" (de la realeza). Freddie pensó que Sam no se resistirá se su novia en un escenario como ese. Así que Freddie se arriesgo, y le pidió a Sam que fuera su novia, pero la rubia contesto…**_

S: Lo siento Freddie, pero esta no es "mi modo", ya sabes, mi estilo, se ve mucho de películas románticas, al rato me lo vas a pedir como en "El Titanic". Pero te sigo queriendo, lo sabes

F: Ok, esta bien, no te preocupes. Quieres ir a otro lugar?

S: Am, a cenar?

F: Pero son como las 6pm

S: Bueno, pss no se, pregúntales a Carly o a Melanie o a Spencer

F: Claro, vamos a preguntarles… espera…

S: Que sucede?

F: Se supone que Melanie debería estar en Roma

S: En Roma?

F: Si. Cuando le pedí a su profesor que me la prestara para ir a Seattle, le dije que solo sería por unas horas, un día máximo

S: Y cual es el problema?

F: No entiendes? Como sea, vamos con los chicos

S: De acuerdo, pero…

F: Que pasa?

S: No quiero ir caminando… (pone una cara de cachorrito)

F: Eso se puede arreglar (sonríe y voltea hacia los guardaespaldas)

_**Freddie les pidió a los guardaespaldas que los cargaran, Sam iba muy contenta, se sentía realizada. Los guardaespaldas los iban cargando de "camachito".**_

_**Cuando al fin llegaron con los chicos, éstos los miraron extrañados. Freddie les dijo que Sam no quería caminar y éstos respondieron con un "aaa…" (como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo). Freddie les pregunto que que tal se las estaban pasando, éstos dijeron que muy bien.**_

M: Freddie, solo por curiosidad…

F: Si…

M: Habría una posibilidad de esquiar en el agua?

F: Eh? (pone una cara de confundido)

C: Si, ya sabes, que nos subamos a una lancha y que a uno lo lleven jalando de ésta

F: A, ok, pero, ya esta por anochecer

M: Bueno, podríamos venir mañana?

F: No podemos. En especial tu Melanie

M: Por que lo dices?

F: Hace como 2 o mas días que tendrías que estar en Roma con tu grupo de estudio

M: Estudiantes de intercambio…

F: Como sea. Así que mañana tendrás que regresar. Nosotros te llevaremos

M: No es justo (cruza los brazos y pone una cara de berrinche)

Sp: Chicos, no quisiera interrumpir su interesante conversación, pero a mi ya me dio hambre

C: Shh Spencer, deja hablar. Toma (le da el coco que traía)

Sp: De acuerdo

S: Espera… iremos a Roma?

F: Em, si, sobre eso (se pone nervioso), les diré algo, pero primero, vamos a cenar

M: Pero tu gran palacio, castillo, casa de príncipe o que te guste llamarlo, esta comoa una hora de aquí…

F: Lo sé. Pero aquí cerca hay un restaurant muy bueno que inauguré hace como 2 meses, y les aseguro que les va a encantar

_**Los chicos suben a la limosina en que iban y se dirigen al restaurant misterioso que Freddie menciono. Llegaron al restaurante y se sorprendieron porque se llamaba "iCarly" y su especialidad era "tacos de espagueti" y de postre "grasitos bajos en grasa con pudin". Los chicos se sorprendieron. Entraron al restaurant y todos pidieron tacos de espagueti. Ya que todos comían, Freddie les dio una noticia**_

F: Chicos, les tengo una buena noticia… (Melanie interrumpe)

M: Sam ya es tu novia!

_**Sam voltea hacia Melanie con una mirada amenazante…**_

M: Lo siento (lo dice rápido y sigue comiendo)

F: Les decía, el rey me dijo en esa charla que tuvimos que fuéramos a 3 países de Europa para hacer un pequeño tour, el pagará todo

C: Wow

Sp: Que genial Freddo

S: Grandioso

M: Bien por ustedes chicos

F: Que dices Melanie, tu también iras, ya hable con tu maestro

M: Enserio? Gracias! (se para de su lugar y va hacia Freddie, y le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios)

_**Sam ve esto y se pone furiosa, mas bien celosa, y le dice a Melanie…**_

S: Me acompañas al baño?

_**Melanie se asusta y le dice a Carly en voz baja…**_

M: Cual es la posibilidad de que salga viva?

C: Conociendo a Sam, siendo su mejor amiga por más de 5 años, yo digo que… fue un gusto conocerte

M: Eh? (se asusta) si, gracias, lo mismo digo

_**Sam y Melanie (ésta ultima muy a fuerzas) se van al baño**_

C: Iré con ellas para ver que Sam no mate a Melanie

_**Spencer no toma importancia y sigue comiendo, Freddie solo ríe…**_

_**Les gusto? Espero que si, mil, mil, mil ocho mil disculpas por no haber actualizado, esque se me fue la inspiración, se me fueron las ideas y asi, bien feo :S, espero poder actualizar lo mas pronto posible, ya quiero terminar con esta historia porque tengo muchas mas en mente, así que traigo todas mis ideas revueltas :S, bueno, me despido, dejen reviews por favor, cuídense mucho, saludos desde Mexico, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo!**_

_**Capitulo 21. Roma**_

_**Abreviaturas Extras: A: Aime, LL: Leonel, L: Leonardo**_

_**Estaban los chicos en la sala, viendo la tv y jugando video juegos, cuando de repente llega Freddie, no estaba porque andaba haciendo "cosas de príncipes" (ja, no es cierto, andaba en el baño). **_

F: Y bien chicos…

C: Y bien…?

F: (sonríe) Me refiero que si ya lo pensaron bien?

S: Pensar? Agh, o sea que estamos aquí para "pensar"? Yo que te hice?

F: Que? (se confunde un poco)

M: Sam, Freddie se refiere a que si ya pensamos a donde queremos ir de tour

S: A, ok… ya sabia, solo… quería cerciorarme

F: Ja, ok, entonces…

Sp: Pss Freddo, sería divertido ir a Roma, porque hay mucho talento por todas partes, como sabemos, los romanos fueron unos grandes… (Carly lo corta)

C: Spenc!

Sp: Que?

C: Nadie quiere saber de historia ahorita…

Sp: Ok, pero, no tenías que hablarme así… (pone cara de niño regañado)

M: Yo digo que deberíamos ir a Inglaterra…

C: Yo quisiera ir a Francia…

F: Genial, Italia, Inglaterra, Francia… Y tu Sam, a donde quieres ir?

S: Perdón, que…? Estaba distraída viendo "La Vaquita"

F: (ríe) A donde quisieras ir tú?

S: No lo sé, a donde sea…

C: Di un lugar…

M: El que sea…

Sp: El primero que se te venga a la mente…

S: Amm… al lugar donde inventaron la pizza!

F: Italia?

S: Si, ese lugar, quiero agradecerles a los italianos por tan delicioso manjar que inventaron…

F: Entonces, esta decidido, iremos primero a Roma!

_**Los chicos prepararon sus cosas, se prepararon así mismos y partieron a Roma… **_

_**Fue un viaje corto, ya que las naciones de Italia y Croacia están cercas. Al llegar los recibieron los príncipes trillizos de Italia; Alice, Leonel y Leonardo Scalari. Les dieron una muy bonita bienvenida. **_

F: Hey, chicos, como están "trío Scalari"?

A: Bien príncipe Fredward

LL: Muy bien, gracias

L: No me quejo (ríe)

F: Aime, por favor, no me llamen "príncipe" o "Fredward"

A: Ok Freddie, no hay problema (lo dice con un tono muy dulce)

L: Y no nos presentaras a estos chicos? 

F: Claro! Ellos son mis mejores amigos…

S: Wow, que gran información genio… Soy Sam, ella es mi hermana gemela, lamentablemente (lo dice en voz baja esta última palabra) Melanie… (ésta la corta)

M: Te escuche…

S: Como sea, ella es Carly (la señala) y el es su hermano Spencer

LL: Mucho gusto, Leonel Scalari, para servirles

A: Hola, yo soy Aime, un gusto

L: Y yo soy Leonardo, y es un gusto que nos conozcamos… (se acerca a Carly coquetamente)

A: Hay Leonardo, quieres ligar con cualquier chica que conoces…

L: Claro que no…

A&LL: Claro que si!

L: Como sea. Y que te trae por aquí Freddie?

F: Bueno, es que haremos un pequeño tour de 3 países de Europa, y pss los chicos quisieron venir a Roma, pero si les molesta me puedo ir con Richard a Alemania…

LL: Oh, claro que no nos molesta…

A: Al contrario, que bueno que eligieron venir a nuestra nación, siempre serán bienvenidos

C, M, Sp, & F: Gracias!

S: Pues mas les vale, porque si no…

C: Sam! (le tapa la boca a su rubia amiga). Discúlpenla, siempre es así…

LL: No se preocupen, lo sabemos

C: Enserio?

F: Enserio? Ya se conocían y no me lo dijeron? Sam…

A: No, nos referimos a que las conocemos por su programa, iCarly…

C: Ven el programa?

L: Sip, es muy bueno, felicidades

M: Y como es que conocen iCarly?

LL: Bueno, cuando conocimos a Freddie, no dejaba de hablar de ustedes, y pues menciono que hacia un programa y lo dijo, así que lo vimos y nos encanto

A: SI, hacen muy buen trabajo

C & S: Gracias!

Sp: Chicos, yo quiero ir a ver las grandiosas obras de arte que hay…

C: Spencer no interrumpas…

LL: Oh, pero claro, podemos ir, además tiene razón, porque muchos turistas vienen a visitar Roma por el arte…

F: Spencer es un gran escultor…

L: Genial

Sp: Gracias

S: Bueno, yo no vine por el arte y todo eso, yo quiero comer pizza…

M: Dijiste que les agradecerías o algo así…

S: Oh, es cierto, les agradezco a su nación príncipes…

L: Y yo agradezco que estés aquí…

F: No te pases con ella… (lo dice con un tono cantarín amenazante)

LL: Leonardo! Pero, porque nos agradeces?

S: Es que aquí se invento la pizza, y eso fue el mejor invento que se puede comer que existe, bueno, después de las costillas, el tocino, los grasitos, de… bueno, me entendieron…

A: (ríe) claro, amm, pero de hecho…

L: Hay no, aquí va otro de sus sermones (rueda los ojos)

A: Podrías dejarme terminar una oración informativa alguna vez?

L: Em, no lo creo…

A: Te comportas como un tonto… (Leonel detiene la pelea)

LL: Chicos! No peleen, no ahora, tenemos visitas!

M: Siempre están así?

LL: Sip…

F: Es cierto, cuando los conocí, pelearon solo por quién me saludaba primero, o algo así…

LL: Si, ellos pelean por todo, todo el tiempo, y lo peor es que siempre estoy en medio de sus discusiones, hay veces que me cansan y quisiera salir corriendo…

C: Conozco el sentimiento (lo dice mientras rueda los ojos con un tono serio, así de: "te comprendo, sufrimos lo mismo")

_**Sam y Freddie voltean y se le quedan viendo extrañados**_

S: De que hablas Carly? Nunca peleamos, y si lo hacemos es porque este niño de aquí (señala a Freddie) siempre empieza…

F: Como que yo empiezo? Tu eres la que empiezas, siempre me ofendes y me haces cosas…

C: Calléense! (lo dice con un tono de voz alta)

S: Ok, hay Carlangas, te exaltas demasiado…

F: Es verdad, te enojas por todo…

S: Gruñona… (lo dice con un tono bajo y un gesto de berrinche o de "niña regañada" )

LL: Wow, si que sufres Carly…

C: Hay Leonel, lo mismo digo…

A: Nunca peleamos, bueno, por lo menos yo no, yo soy muy tranquila…

L: Si, solo cuando duermes… (lo dice con un tono bajo, pero Aime lo alcanza a escuchar)

LL: Bueno chicos (se refiere a Freddie y compañía), nos vamos?

M: Pero, se están peleando…

LL: Si, y así seguirán, al rato se cansan y piden que los lleven al palacio…

C: Wow, tu si que vives mi vida…

LL: Ja!

_**Los chicos (excepto Aime y Leonardo que seguían peleando) se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia un carro que los llevaría a recorrer la nación (o al menos los lugares mas importantes y lindos en Roma)**_

S: Esperen un momento…

_**Todos se detienen y voltean hacia Sam…**_

F: Que pasa?

S: Antes de hacer cosas culturales y todo eso… quiero comer pizza (le pone una cara de cachorrito a Freddie)

C: Sam, podrías aguantarte…

M: Si Sam, será divertido…

Sp: Vamos Sam, ARTE!

S: Freddie… (sigue con esa carita de cachorrito)

F: Am, ya se… Que tal si ustedes van con Leonel a recorrer los lugares y mientras voy con Sam a comer pizza, al cabo yo ya recorrí toda la nación cuando vine por primera vez, y no creo que a Sam le interese ir, o si?

S: Se nota que me conoces

C, M, & Sp: Esta bien, claro

LL: Como quieras Freddie

F: Genial, nos vemos al rato, o si no, hasta la noche…

LL: De acuerdo, vamos chicos (Leonel y los chicos se van, excepto, Sam y Freddie)

F: Bien Sam, estas preparada?

S: Preparada para que?

F: Para comer la mejor pizza del mundo?

S: Hasta la pregunta ofende… claro que estoy preparada, quien no estaría preparado para comer pizza?

F: De acuerdo, vamos, solo espera, haré una llamada

S: A quién?

F: A un pariente de Alfred que vive aquí y que es un chef profesional, le diré que nos prepare una mesa

S: Ok, hazlo

_**Mientras con los chicos y Leonel… **_

LL: …Y esa es la historia…

C: Que interesante… (lo dice con el más mínimo interés)

M: Genial, nunca la había escuchado completa

Sp: Es muy interesante. Príncipe Leonel… (este lo interrumpe)

LL: Por favor, llámame solo Leonel

Sp: Ok, Leonel, porque demoramos tanto en llegar?

LL: No lo sé. Es posible que haya tráfico porque la prensa ya se dio cuenta de que Freddie esta aquí

C: Y que tiene que ver que Freddie este aquí?

LL: Es que la prensa vigila cada movimiento de los artistas u otras personas importantes cuando vienen, sobre todo para "ver" que nuestra "relación" sea buena, si no causan un escándalo mundial

M: Que complicado es ser príncipe, como lo soportan?

LL: Ah, uno se acostumbra…

_**Mientras con Sam y Freddie ya en el restaurante…**_

S: Que rica pizza!

F: Verdad que sí?

S: Si, es como si estuvieras en un campo de chocolate…

F: Campo de chocolate? (pone una cara de confusión)

S: Si, imagínate que vas corriendo…..

_**Se interrumpió el pensamiento de Freddie al tratar de comprender a Sam porque éste volteo a unas de las ventanas del restaurante y vio que la prensa se peleaba por entrar al lugar. Freddie tomo a Sam rápidamente y se dirigieron a la salida por la parte de atrás y llamaron a Leonel**_

F: Leonel?

LL: Si, que pasa?

F: La prensa me encontró en el restaurante e interrumpieron mi deliciosa comida con Sam…

LL: Ya te encontraron? Lo siento. Si quieres vayan al palacio, de seguro ya están ahí Leonardo y Aime, nosotros llegaremos en la noche, mientras pueden pedir algo para comer, no sé, pueden pasear adentro del palacio, hay un muy bonito césped, hagan lo que quieran, están en su nación

F: Gracias, diviértanse!

_**Fin de la llamada…**_

S: Y que dijo?

F: Que nos fuéramos al palacio, que ellos llegarán en la noche

S: Pff! (pone una cara de aburrimiento)

F: Que sucede?

S: Que desde que te convertiste en "príncipe", no podemos divertirnos como antes, como lo hacíamos en Seattle…

F: Si, lo sé…

S: Entonces, nos iremos al palacio?

F: Pues si quieres…

S: Ya que…

F: Tengo una idea…

S: Que?

F: Te gustaría tener una guerra de agua?

S: Wow, hablas enserio?

F: Si. Sería algo divertido, podríamos jugar, divertirnos, pasar un buen rato…

S: Esta bien, me gusta la idea

F: Ok, pues vamos al palacio

F: Vamos…

_**Y en el "tour cultural"…**_

C: Am, Leonel…

LL: Que pasa?

C: No habrá problema con nosotros cuando vayamos a un lugar? Ya sabes, porque eres príncipe al igual que Freddie

LL: No. La prensa no se interesa tanto con nosotros, ya que nos conocen, pero si viene alguien extranjero, andan desesperados porque quieren una noticia o algo…

Sp: Oh… eso explica porque nos vienen persiguiendo desde hace 10 minutos…

M: De que hablas?

Sp: No se han dado cuenta? Tras nosotros nos viene persiguiendo una camioneta negra con dibujitos de cámaras con flash y todo eso, y a un lado dice "Prensa Local"

LL: Hay no… (se asusta un poco)

_**Ya en el palacio con Sam y Freddie…**_

F: Estas lista Puckett?

S: Nací lista. Vas a perder Benson

F: No estés tan segura…

S: Oh, claro que lo estoy. Cuales son las reglas?

F: Tu? Obedeciendo las reglas?

S: Pues sí, así sabré cuando gane…

F: Ja. Ok. Am, el primero que se caiga o resbale porque el otro hiso que sucediera gana

S: Excelente, y empezamos….?

F: AHORA!

_**Sam y Freddie empezaron a jugar "guerra de agua". Al parecer se divertían mucho.**_

_**Mientras con Carly, Spencer, Melanie y Leonel, bueno, ellos estaban atrapados porque la prensa los seguía, solo porque vieron a los chicos con los príncipes. Leonel se preocupaba por esto porque temía a que lo difamaran, además porque empezaba a sentir algo por Carly.**_

_**Les gusto? Espero que si. Siento mucho, enserio mil disculpas por demorar tanto, es que con la escuela, otros pendientes y demás cosas he estado muy ocupada. Espero no demorar tanto en subir el otro capitulo, esto lo hago de improviso (ya que usualmente primero lo escribo en una libreta, como tipo borrador) y si las ideas están un poco revueltas es por eso, también porque lo escribo en tiempos que tengo libres. Bueno, espero y comprendan, quisiera saber su opinión y necesito ideas, por favor, dejen reviews, sisisisisisisis? :D me despido, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo!**_

_**Capitulo 22. ROMAnce… **_

_**Leonel seguía preocupado, ahora no podrían hacer su tour, Spencer un poco serio, y Carly y Melanie seguían igual, normal, sin la mas mínima preocupación. **_

_**Mientras que en el palacio Sam y Freddie seguían jugando a la "guerra de agua". Empezaba a oscurecer, los chicos no llegaban, Sam y Freddie seguían jugando y los otros 2 príncipes seguían discutiendo (ya en el palacio).**_

S: Por poco y caes Freddoso

F: Si, pero no lo hice. Soy un chico fuerte y sé que te ganaré…

S: Si claro, y yo dejaré de ser carnívora (lo dice sarcásticamente mientras corre y ríe)

F: Ja, ja, que gracioso. Pero ya verás…

_**Con Aime y Leonardo adentro del palacio (recordemos que Sam y Freddie están afuera en el patio, corriendo como locos, alrededor de una alberca)**_

L: Ya te dije que están mal…

A: Oh, ya! Ya me cansé de pelear, deberíamos dejar de pelear, debemos de dar una buena impresión con nuestros invitados

L: Pf, y que importa?

A: Importa mucho, demuestra una mala imagen de nosotros

L: Si, creo que tienes razón

_**Mientras tenían estas platicas, iban caminando por uno de los pasillos del palacio, se detuvieron al ver por una de las ventanas…**_

L: Oye, mira… (señala la ventana ya mencionada)

A: Acaso son Sam y Freddie?

L: Si, están corriendo con pistolas de agua…

A: Apuesto a que juegan "guerra de agua"

_**Leonardo voltea y se le queda viendo con una cara de "enserio?" **_

A: Bueno, solo decía

L: Y si jugamos también?

A: Pero parecen felices los 2, no hay que molestarlos…

L: SI, tampoco hay que correr en los pasillos, ni aventarnos la comida cuando comemos, pero aun así lo hacemos

A: Mmm… tienes razón. Vamos!

_**Aime y Leonardo se van a preparar para jugar, mientras Sam y Freddie seguían jugando **_

S: Ya véncete Benson!

F: Jamás Puckett, te ganaré!

S: Si, claro, como si eso fuera posible

_**Sam y Freddie estaban corriendo muy cerca de la alberca, típicamente en la orilla de esta, medio perdían el equilibrio, pero no caían, hasta que de repente aparecen Aime y Leonardo, les disparan agua a ambos y hacen que caigan los dos a la alberca, bueno, en verdad solo Freddie iba a caer, pero Sam trata de tomarlo del brazo para que no caiga pero no puede porque el piso estaba resbaloso y pues ella también calló. **_

F: Wow, (lo dice mientras sacude la cabeza)

S: Por que hicieron eso?

L: Fue divertido…

S: Enserio? Ya veras que divertido será cuando tu lindo ojo este morado

F: Tranquilízate Sam, esta bien, fue divertido

A: Si Sam, solo fue una pequeña broma

S: Ok, solo porque son príncipes y son amigos de Freddie, si no tengan por seguro que ahorita estuvieran rumbo al hospital

A: Ok… (lo dice un poco asustada)

F: Sam, no te preocupes, esta bien, además esto es…. Romántico….

S: Si, tienes razón…

_**Aime y Leonardo no decían nada, solo observaban la "escena romántica en el agua" **_

A: (de repente reacciona) creo que nosotros nos vamos…

L: Pero porque?, apenas íbamos a ju… (Aime lo corta)

A: Que nos vamos!

L: Ok, ok, nos vamos…

_**Se van… **_

F: Que linda te ves así toda mojada

S: (se sonroja) Gracias, tu igual…

F: Oye, yo… (se le van las palabras de la cabeza porque voltea a ver a Sam y se da cuenta de que se ve mucho mas hermosa de lo que es)

S: Tu…..?

_**Freddie se acerca y le da un lindo beso, ésta al primero se sorprende porque no vio venir eso, pero después de unos segundos reacciono y le corresponde el beso.**_

S: Que me ibas a decir?

F: Am, yo…

_**Mientras a kilómetros de ahí, en un carro rodeado de prensa…**_

C: Ok, ya me desespere…

Sp: Enserio? Yo estoy triste porque quería ir a ver los lugares culturales

M: Yo… necesito ir al baño

C: Leonel, a que horas podremos irnos? Hemos estado parados por mas de 3 horas aquí encerrados, debo decirte que soy claustrofóbica y no resisto estar mucho tiempo encerrada en un lugar pequeño

LL: Em, si. Pero es que la prensa no se irá hasta que no tengan una noticia que dar

C: Am, ya sé!

LL: Que tienes en mente?

C: Este carro tiene quema-cocos?

LL: Sip

C: Ok, ábrelo

_**Abren el quema-cocos y Carly sale por este, y también le dice a Leonel que salga.**_

C: Hey!, gente de prensa (lo dice gritando para que escuchen) quieren una noticia? (a lo que toda la prensa responde que si) pues miren…

_**Carly toma a Leonel y le da un beso. Todos se sorprenden y empiezan a tomar fotografías y video, y también anotan como fue todo, para esto, ya Carly se había metido de vuelta al coche, Leonel también. Al termino de esto, el auto en el cual iban arranca rumbo al palacio.**_

LL: Que fue eso?

C: Algo para que nos dejaran en paz y poder irnos de ahí

M: Si que funciono… (lo dice sarcásticamente rodando los ojos)

Sp: Carly… estas castigada!

C: Que? Por que?

Sp: Porque acabas de besar a un príncipe en público

LL: No Spencer, esta bien, (lo dice sonriendo hacia Carly). Si no hubiese sido por eso, aún estaríamos atrapados…

M: Hablando de atrapados… miren (señala por la ventana)

LL: Mas prensa?

C: Genial (rueda los ojos)

Sp: Ahora que haremos?

LL: Am, el palacio no esta tan lejos, nos bajaremos y correremos, tú y Melanie (señala a Spencer y a Melanie) y Carly y yo

M: Pero no sabemos donde esta el palacio

LL: Vienen 2 guarda espaldas con nosotros, uno se irá con ustedes y el otro conmigo y Carly, nos vemos en el palacio en 10 minutos, ok?

Sp: Claro

LL: Ok, bien, 1… 2… 3!

_**Los 4 chicos salen del auto, Spencer y Melanie corren por una cuadra y Leonel y Carly por otra, todos para dirigirse al palacio, fue algo raro que hicieran eso, pero funciono, la prensa no los vio, hasta que uno de los camarógrafos los vio y los señalo, así que los empezaron a perseguir (unos a Spencer y Melanie y otros a Leonel y Carly). Para su suerte ya era de noche, así que se les fue fácil esconderse. Después de tanto correr, llegaron al palacio, entraron y cayeron desmayados (literalmente). Los otros 4 chicos (Sam, Freddie, Aime y Leonardo) solo los vieron extrañados, pero no tomaron tanta importancia y siguieron comiendo nieve. **_

S: Wow chicos, que les paso?

LL: Prensa. Eso fue lo que paso?

L: Los vieron?

F: A ustedes también?

C: Si!

A: No puedo creerlo. Ahora que sacaron?

Sp: Que Carly y Leonel se besaron!

L:Que loco! De donde sacan tanto?

M: NO, en verdad sucedió, Carly beso a Leonel

S & F: Enserio?

C: Si!

LL: Fue la única forma de "escapar" de ahí

F: Por que las comillas en el "escapar"?

LL: Porque nos siguieron, y nos tuvimos que detener a unas cuadras y nos bajamos y corrimos hasta llegar aquí

S: Pero porque están cansados y todos sudados?

_**Todos voltean hacia Sam, dándole a entender "no lo ves?" **_

S: No tienen que mirarme así!

M: Como sea. Yo solo quiero un vaso de agua

A: Claro (da señal a unos trabajadores del palacio para que traigan agua para los 4 chicos cansados)

LL: Y que hicieron?

L: Bueno, Aime y yo pelear…

LL: Si, no es novedad (rueda los ojos mientras toma su vaso de agua)

A: No peleamos tanto

LL: Si claro, como digas. Y ustedes Sam y Freddie?

F: Bueno, Sam y yo jugábamos "guerra de agua"

C: "Guerra de agua"?

S: Si, nos mojábamos mutuamente con pistolas de agua…

C: Sé lo que es!

F: Bueno chicos, tenemos que salir (se refiere a él y a Sam)

S: A dónde?

F: Tu solo ven conmigo (le dice al oído a Sam), con pemiso

LL: Ok

C: Diviértanse

M: Con cuidado

A: Esta bien

L: Hagan lo que quieran… (dice rodeando los ojos)

LL & A: Leonardo!

Sp: No hagan cosas indebidas

_**Al decir esto último, todos voltean hacia Spencer con una cara extrañada**_

Sp: Qué? Uno nunca sabe como es la juventud de ahora

_**Sam y Freddie salen a dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores del palacio (por dentro, claro) pero se llevaron una copa de nieve más para el camino, ya según decían la nieve de Italia es la mejor del mundo. **_

A: Bueno chicos (lo dice refiriéndose a Carly, Melanie y a Spencer) es mejor que vayan a darse un baño relajante y a vestirse para cenar

L: Es verdad, "el rey" o sea nuestro padre así nos lo pide, es algo anticuado

LL & A: Leonardo!

L: Es la verdad!

C: Esta bien, vamos… (Leonel la corta)

LL: Am, Carly, nosotros podríamos hablar un segundo?

C: Claro

M: Bueno, vámonos

Sp: Oye, (se lo dice a Melanie)

M: Que pasa?

Sp: Esto ya no es Roma…

M: A que te refieres?

Sp: Esto ya es "ROMAnce"

M: (ríe) Ándale, subamos a las habitaciones para bañarnos y cambiarnos

_**Mientras con Sam y Freddie… **_

F: Y, hoy fue un día divertido?

S: Bueno, sin contar lo de la prensa, digo que si

F: (sonríe) Si, es cierto, siempre te molestan, espero que eso no suceda en las otras naciones a las cuales iremos

S: Eso espero

F: No se porque, pero caminar en un lindo paisaje por la noche, siempre me da tranquilidad y me hace pensar las cosas bien

S: Si, lo sé. Y…

F: Y…..?

S: Que piensas?

F: (ríe) No lo diré, dirás que es estúpido y/o ridículo

S: Vamos, dilo

F: Ok. En este momento pienso que estoy con la chica mas hermosa de todas, y que soy muy afortunado

S: (sonríe) Si que lo eres…

F: Y tu…? No piensas nada?

S: Am, la verdad…

F: Que piensas?

S: Nada!

F: Que? Enserio?

S: Sip, no pienso en nada…

F: Oh, vamos Puckett, debes de pensar en algo…

S: Am, grasitos!

_**Mientras con Carly y Leonel… **_

_**Ellos también iban caminando por los alrededores internos del castillo, y se detuvieron y se besaron, al parecer sentían algo. Sam y Freddie pasaron por donde Carly y Leonel casualmente y solos los observaron, decidieron no interrumpir (bueno, solo Freddie, Sam quería asustarlos) y se alejaron silenciosamente del lugar. **_

_**Al día siguiente fue divertido, porque todos se disfrazaron y ahora si fueron a los lugares turísticos de Roma, y también a divertirse un poco. Así fueron los siguientes días, hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse, para poder continuar con el viaje e ir a la siguiente nación. **_

_**Entre las despedidas hubo momentos algo incómodos, porque nadie decía nada. Carly y Leonel estaban tristes porque tendrían que separarse, pero prometieron estar en contacto, además Freddie dijo que volverían pronto, solo tendrían que arreglar unos problemas después de visitar las demás naciones. Los chicos dieron su último "hasta luego" y subieron al auto que los llevaría al avión privado para partir hacia Francia… **_

_**Les gusto? Espero que sí. Ahora no tarde mucho en subir el capitulo :P (bueno, eso creo yo :D ) en verdad me esforcé e hice lo mejor que pude y espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todo los que dejan sus reviews, enserio me motivan y me ponen toda feliz :P, espero seguir teniendo mas :D. gracias por leer. Gracias a **_JMFAWKES _**por el consejo del helado, es cierto, la nieve de Italia es de las más ricas, lo digo porque la he probado, y nunca se me ocurrió meterla a la historia. Cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER! **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**Abreviatura Extra: G: Gasiel**_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo!**_

_**Capitulo 23. Francia… **_

_**Los chicos llegaron a Francia, ahí los recibió el príncipe Gasiel. Los chicos lo saludaron, bueno, al principio sólo Sam y Freddie porque Carly, Melanie y Spencer seguían algo dormidos en el carro en el cuál iban (Sam y Freddie habían dormido en el viaje).**_

G: Fredward!

F: SI, sí, hola Gasiel (lo dice con desgano)

G: Y quien es esta bella dama que te acompaña?

F: Ella es … (Sam lo interrumpe)

S: Soy Sam, soy amiga de Freddie (lo dice coquetamente)

G: Es un gusto!

S: Lo mismo digo

F: Sam… (lo dice con un tono cantarìn) estoy aquí presente…

S: Ya te vi (lo dice sin dejar de mirar a Gasiel ya que era apuesto)

G: Y dime Sam, tienes novio?

F: NO! Ella no tiene novio… Porque yo lo seré… (lo dice orgulloso esto último)

S: Todavía sigues con eso?

F: Si. Y no me rendiré hasta lograr mi objetivo

S: De acuerdo… (lo dice no muy convencida)

G: Y "Sam", no quieren ir a mi humilde casa?

S: Claro

F: Solo que…

G: Ahora que Fredward?

F: Bueno, primero Gasiel, no me llames "Fredward". Segundo, Sam es mi chica, no te pases con ella, ok?

G: Claro, pero, ella en realidad es linda, digo, al menos de que tenga una hermana gemela…

M: Chicos! (grita bajándose del auto)

_**Gasiel voltea y se sorprende al ver que Sam si tiene una gemela**_

G: Hola (se lo dice a Melanie)

M: Ah, hola. Soy Melanie, soy hermana de Sam, creo que ya la conociste…

G: Si, ya tuve el placer…

F: Gasiel, no te pases con ella tampoco…

G: Que también vas a ser novio de ella?

F: No, pero, también es mi amiga…

C: Sam, Freddie, Meanie! (grita bajándose tambien del auto)

Sp: Chicos, esperen, no me dejen!

F: Vamos chicos, Gasiel nos llevará a su palacio

_**Ya en el palacio…**_

G: Bien, chicos, bienvenidos al palacio de Francia!

C: Es muy bonito

M: Si

Sp: Chicos, aquí no tendremos problemas como en Roma?

C: Spencer (se lo dice en voz baja)

G: Que paso en Roma?

F: Bueno, digamos que…

S: No puedes comer una pizza

G: Qué? No entiendo

C: Los paparazzi no nos dejaron hacer nada

M: Tuvimos que estar encerrados en la camioneta donde íbamos por horas

Sp: Hasta que la besucona nos saco de ahí (lo dice en forma sarcástica)

C: Spencer! Podrías olvidarlo? Además no te quejes porque bien que salimos

G: Ja, ok. Bueno, aquí no tendrán ese tipo de problemas…

F: Excelente!

G: Bueno chicos, vámonos al palacio, iremos a un pequeño paseo y en la noche iremos a la Torre Eiffel

_**Todos se alegraron por tan grandiosa noticia. Llegaron al palacio, se prepararon, comieron algo y por la tarde-noche fueron al centro de Francia para ir a la famosa Torre Eiffel. **_

_**Los chicos se fueron a pasear con Gasiel, excepto claro, Sam y Freddie, ya que estos últimos dos quisieron ir directo a la torre.**_

S: Que lindo es Francia

F: Igual que tú

S: (se sonroja) Y que hacemos aquí Freddifer?

F: Ver toda la ciudad, ver como cae la noche, contigo

_**Mientras con los demás chicos…**_

C: Esta merienda esta deliciosa…

M: Si, esta muy rica, que es?

G: Am, no creo que quieran seguir comiendo si les digo…

_**Carly y Melanie se miran entre sí y siguen comiendo desconfiadas… **_

Sp: Y Gasiel… no tienes hermanas, mas grandes que tú, como de 25?

C: Spencer!

G: Ja, no, no tengo, soy hijo único

C & M: Que suerte tienes! (lo dicen en voz baja)

Sp: Oye!

C: Lo siento (sarcasmo)

G: Melanie, tienes novio?

M: No en realidad

G: Que te parece si tu y yo… (se detiene al ver Carly y a Spencer que lo miran con cara extrañada)

C: Creo que nosotros iremos a ver el árbol de allá…

Sp: Que tiene el árbol… (Carly lo corta y lo jala del brazo para salir)

_**Con Sam y Freddie… **_

F: Hey Sam, no crees que esto en hermoso? Digo, estamos en Francia, el lugar del amor

S: Em, si

F: Estas bien? Es que te veo muy, seria

S: Estoy bien (le dice sonriendo)

F: Oye, quisiera preguntarte algo…

S: Claro…

F: Sam… (lo interrumpe porque suena el celular de Sam)

S: Contestaré, ahí vengo…

F: Claro (lo dice resignado)

_**Sam contesta la llamada…**_

S: Si? Que pasa Carly?

C: Sam, te pondré en alta voz

S: Ok… (lo dice extrañada)

G: Sam?

S: Em, si…?

G: Quisieras ayudarnos para hacer una broma? Carly y Melanie me han estado diciendo que eres muy buena con las bromas

S: Bueno, pues Carly y Melanie no mienten

M: Entonces, Sam, nos ayudaras?

S: Claro, pero a quién le…

G: A una persona

S: Pff! Eso ya lo sé torpe

C & M: Sam!

M: No le hables así a mi novio….

S: Qué?

C & S: Novio?

G: Em, si, larga historia…

C: Como puede ser larga historia? Spencer y yo tan solo los dejamos como por 10 o 15 minutos…

M: Un minuto te puede cambiar la vida Carly…

S: Como que novios? No creen que es algo acelerado?

M: Como si te preocuparas por mí, Sam

S: No me preocupo por ti, lo digo por Gasiel

M: Hey!

C: Chicas, no peleen

S: Bueno, quieren decirme ya a quien le haremos la broma? Si no colgaré, estoy haciendo esperar a Freddie

C: Hay, no quiere hacer esperar a su novio… (lo dice burlándose)

S: No es mi novio… aún… (lo dice en voz baja esto último)

G: Bueno, pero promete que no le dirás a nadie

S:Ok, lo prometo

G: Le haremos una broma a Fredward

S: Le harán una broma a Freddie?

M: Si

C: Para que conste, no estoy de acuerdo

S: Yo si! Pero, que le haremos?

G: Eso te lo diré al rato que nos veamos, pero trata de enojarte con Fredward, así el se sentirá culpable

S: De acuerdo… bueno, me voy, adiós

C, M & G: Adiós

_**Fin de la llamada**_

S: Bien, en que estábamos?

F: Am, te quiero preguntar algo

S: Claro, que pasa?

F: Primero, ten…(le entrega una linda rosa roja que compro mientras ella hablaba por teléfono)

S: Gracias, que linda

F: De nada. Sam, quieres ser mi novia?

S: Freddie, ya hablamos de esto… te quiero, y lo sabes, pero, no es la forma en la que quiero que me lo pidas

_**Freddie se decepciono un poco, pero lo tomo bien, ya que pues conoce a Sam, y se dio cuenta de que a Sam no le gustan todas esas cosas tan románticas y tan "cursis"**_

F: Ok, esta bien

S: Lo siento

F: No, esta bien, no te preocupes. Cambiando de tema…

S: Si…?

F: Recuérdame comprar algo de ropa y zapatos para Mónica…

S: Mónica? Quien es Mónica? (lo dice entre enojada y celosa)

F: Calma, Mónica, es, es, una amiga…

S: Ah, si, claro, solo una "amiga"

F: Sam, no te pongas así, es enserio, ella es una sobrina de Alfred…

S: Si, claro, y yo soy vegetariana…

F: Por favor, créeme

S: Y así quieres que sea tu novia? Muy romántico y todo, y luego me dices que le compraras ropa a "Mónica". Le hablare a Melanie para que le digan a Gasiel para que vengan por mí

F: No, Sam, no (lo dice mientras la perseguía)

_**Sam marcó a Melanie, les dijo todo y fueron por ella. Tan pronto llegaron, Sam subió al auto y los demás a excepción de Spencer hablaron con Freddie**_

C: Freddie, como te atreves decirle a Sam que le compraras ropa a una tal "Mónica"

F: Chicos, Mónica es una sobrina de Alfred

M: Que tipo de sobrina? A la que le compras ropa y zapatos? No quieres hacerla tu esposa de una vez?

G: Que decepción Fredward

_**Melanie fue al auto para ver si Sam estaba bien, a lo que ella dijo que sí, que solo "actuaba" para poder "enojarse" con Freddie para hacerle lo de la broma, Melanie solo sonrío y regreso con Carly, Freddie y Gasiel**_

M: Sam solo actúa para lo de la broma (se lo dice a Carly en el oído en voz baja)

C: Ok (lo dice sonriendo). Dice Melanie que solo Sam esta actuando para hacer lo de la broma (se lo dice a Gasiel de la misma manera que Melanie se lo dijo)

G: Bueno, es mejor que volvamos al palacio

F: De acuerdo, chicos, créanme, Mónica es solo una sobrina de Alfred, tiene como 13 o 14

C: Y?

F: Que nosotros tenemos 17… (Melanie lo interrumpe)

M: Escucha Freddie, si le vuelves a romper el corazón a Sam, se me saldrá lo "Puckett" y yo misma te haré sufrir (se lo dice en tono serio, pero es una broma, claro, ya que todo es actuado)

F: Am, cla, claro… (lo dice un poco asustado)

C: Entonces, nos vamos?

_**Los chicos se van al palacio. Freddie se sentía culpable porque Sam estaba "enojada" con él, tanto que no se atrevió a hablarle durante toda la cena, ni al día siguiente, el plan de los chicos para hacerle la broma a Freddie iba muy bien, porque así Sam "enojada" con Freddie, podría hacer cualquier cosa y éste no se enojaría porque se sentiría con culpa.**_

_**Les gusto? Espero que si, y enserio, mil disculpas por demorarme tanto en subir el capitulo, es que de repente se me secan las ideas :S y grax por sus reviews en mi otra historia, enserio, uds. Son la razón por la cual sigo escribiendo, y si a la gente no le gusta como escribo hágamelo saber para tratar de perfeccionar mi trabajo o si no para retirarme de esto. **_

_**Les agradezco todos sus reviews, y le mando unos saludos muy especiales a MiiQu, de las mejores seguidoras que tengo, grax por todo (Y) cuídense mucho, saludos desde Mexico, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo! **_

_**Capitulo 24. Caíste!**_

_**Sam seguía "enojada" con Freddie, y los chicos seguían preparando la broma que le harían al chico castaño. **_

_**Cuando al fin todo estuvo listo, pusieron el plan en marcha. Primero, Gasiel mando a que decoraran una mesa en el salón de estar (es salón porque como es un palacio, es inmenso, si no fuera una sala) para que Sam, Melanie y Gasiel tuvieran la cena ahí. **_

_**Sam y Melanie compraron un par de vestimentas iguales para poder vestirse y engañar a Freddie.**_

_**El plan era simple: hacer pensar a Freddie de que Sam y Gasiel tenían una clase de cita, pero en verdad eran Melanie y Gasiel, así engañarían a Freddie, se pondría celoso y después… **_

_**Ver como reaccionaba (Freddie).**_

_**En el comedor principal… (ya era hora de cenar) **_

C: Hasta que llegaste Freddie…

M: Si, donde estabas?

F: Estaba en el cuarto de Sam, tratando de disculparme y pidiéndole que viniera a cenar, pero no quiso

C: Como no iba a querer? Después de que le mencionas no se a quien en la Torre Eiffel

F: Chicas, no entienden que…. (se detuvo al percatarse que no estaba Gasiel presente). Y Gasiel?

M: Dijo que no tenía ganas de cenar

F: Que raro

C: Entonces Freddie, que harás con Sam? Digo, todavía no son novios oficialmente y ya la estas perdiendo

F: Lo sé, pero es que se pone celosa muy fácilmente…

M: Pues así es ella, creo que deberías saberlo

F: Sip. Bueno, podrían darme consejos para hacer o decir algo para que me perdone?

C & M: (se miran unos segundos y le responden) No!

F: No? Porque? Dijeron que me ayudarían con esto

C: Si, pero no nos meteremos en problemas que tengas con Sam, además, yo ya he sufrido con muchas peleas entre ustedes desde hace mas de 5 años…

F: Que mala. Y tu Melanie, me ayudaras?

M: No

F: Porque?

M: Porque no, ahora déjame cenar, si? Gracias (le dice sonriendo)

F: Hay, tenias razón, a veces se te sale lo "Puckett" (lo dice en voz baja)

M: Que dijiste?

F: Nada

_**Mientras con Sam y Gasiel… **_

S: Entonces, Melanie vendrá cuando termine de cenar, cambiara de lugar conmigo, y yo me iré a mi habitación, como traemos la misma ropa… (Gasiel termina su oración)

G: Freddie pensará que eres tu…

S: Excelente! Se pondrá furioso, me encanta cuando se enoja!

G: Te da una pequeña satisfacción

S: Si…

_**En el comedor… **_

F: Y Melanie, porque estas vestida así?

_**Carly y Melanie se ponen nerviosas…**_

M: De que hablas?

F: Es que no sueles vestirte así

M: Así como?

C: Explícate Freddie! Hay, hombres! (lo dice rodando los ojos esto último)

F: Bueno, es que casi no usas pantalones negros con blusas celestes con suéter rosas con estrellas blancas y lo mas raro, con converse…

M: Am, ya sabes… quiero probar otro estilo (estaba muy nerviosa porque ella no sabe mentir)

F: De acuerdo… (lo dice no muy convencido). Pero porque traes el suéter? Digo, no esta haciendo frío ni nada…

M: Pues porque… creo que ya me voy… ya que Freddie cuestiona hasta lo que me pongo, me retiro, con permiso (se va, pero no para su habitación, sino para el salón de estar, para reunirse con Sam y Gasiel)

F: No, Melanie, no era mi inten… (no termino de decir la frase porque la chica ya se había ido)

C: Ahora que traes Freddie?

F: Por que lo dices?

C: Pues primero, porque Sam se enojo contigo y no te habla desde ayer en la noche, y ahora de que hiciste sentir mal a Melanie con tus comentarios

F: Solo le pregunte porque su vestimenta…

C: Hay Freddie, se nota que no conoces a las mujeres…

F: No se si eso fue una ofensa o un cumplido… (pone una cara pensativa)

_**Mientras en el salón de estar… **_

M: Hola chicos, ya llegue

G: Hola

S: Freddifer no sospecho nada?

M: No, bueno, eso creo, porque empezó a preguntarme que porque traía esta ropa, y me hice la ofendida por tantas preguntas y me retire de la mesa…

G: Muy bien

S: Hey, pero hay un problema, traemos suéter de diferente color , yo morado y tú rosa

M: Pues vamos a cambiarlo (se cambian el suéter, aunque en realidad son chaquetas ya que tienen cierre)

S: Ya! Ahora si, la misma ropa y el mismo peinado

M: Cual peinado? (sonríe) solo traemos una diadema con el cabello suelto

S: Bueno, pero… estamos peinadas, no?

M: Mmm…

_**En el comedor… **_

F: Bueno Carly, te dejo, iré a hablar con Sam… haber si quiere abrirme la puerta esta vez…

C: Pero, pero… casi no has comido…

F: No tengo tanta hambre…

C: Bueno, pero…

F: Te veo al rato o hasta mañana…

C: Tengo que esperar el mensaje de Melanie (se dice así misma). Freddie! Espera!

F: Que pasa Carly?

C: Me podrías ayudar con mi laptop? Es que tiene un problema…

F: Que problema?

C: No sé, por eso quiero que me ayudes

F: Carly, tengo que ir a hablar con Sam

C: Por favor, por mí?

F: Sabes que eso ya no funciona conmigo

C: Ya lo sé, solo ayúdame

F: Ya que… (lo dice resignado)

_**En el salón de estar… **_

G: Bueno chicas, están listas?

M: Si

S: Vamos a darle

G: Ok, Mel, mándale el mensaje a Carly…

M: De acuerdo… (le manda el mensaje)

_**Con el "problema" de la laptop de Carly…**_

C: Que ya me llegue el mensaje de Melanie… (Piensa Carly)

F: Carly, no veo que problema tiene tu laptop, esta muy bien

C: Bueno, es que…. (no termina de decir la oración porque le llega el mensaje de Melanie, lo lee y se pone en acción) checándolo bien, tienes razón, no tiene ningún problema…

F: Es lo que… Sabes que? No importa, ahora iré a buscar a Sam

C: Ok…

_**Iba Freddie caminando por los pasillos, y para ir a la habitación donde supuestamente estaba Sam, tenía que pasar por el salón de estar. El chico castaño iba como si nada, hasta que se detuvo al ver a "Sam"(que en verdad era Melanie porque ya habían cambiado de lugar) y a Gasiel cenando, los chicos se percataron que Freddie los observaba, pero disimularon, seguían con su falsa conversación y se besaron, Freddie al ver la escena no dudo en gritar…**_

F: SAM! Que haces?

G: Que te pasa Fredward?

F: No mi amigo, que te pasa a ti? Por que besas a mi chica?

G: Tu chica? Ella es mi novia

F: Que? Sam es mi chica

M: (se hace pasar por Sam, no lo olviden) Freddie, yo…

F: Tu nada Sam, no puedo creerlo, dijiste que me querías, que seriamos novios, dime, que te dijo o dio él (señala a Gasiel) que yo no para que fueras su novia?

M: No es lo que me dio, si no como me trato

F: Que? Como te trato? No puedo creerlo, tú Sam Puckett, me engañaste, me decepcionas…

_**Freddie no termina de decir la oración porque llega Sam por detrás (Carly ya estaba ahí, desde que Freddie se detuvo y empezó a gritarle a Gasiel) y lo interrumpe… **_

S: Yo que te hice Fredbobo para que digas eso a mis espaldas?

F: (voltea con Sam) Que? Que haces ahí?

S: Baje de la habitación para venir por algo de comida y te encuentro diciéndole a Melanie cosas mías como si ella fuera yo

F: Que? No entiendo, se supone que Melanie esta en su habitación porque se molesto conmigo al "criticar" lo que llevaba puesto, y tu estabas también en tu habitación, y me dijiste que no bajarías a cenar en ese momento porque yo estaría ahí, y termino de cenar y te encuentro besándote con Gasiel…

S: Que tanto ladras? Yo he estado en mi habitación todo este tiempo

F: Pero si tu estabas en tu habitación, significa que ella es Mela… (no termina de decir el nombre porque voltea hacia Melanie con una cara confundida). Quieren explicarme que pasa aquí? (lo dice exaltado)

C: Caíste!

F: Que?

G: Te engañamos Fredward

S: Una vez más, caíste, ahora es oficial, eres el más crédulo de América Y también de Europa!

F: Tu también sabias esto? (se lo dice a Sam)

S: Si…

M: Freddie, tienes que aprender muchas cosas, entre ellas, la confianza que le debes de tener a Sam

F: A que te refieres?

M: Que al verme besándome con Gasiel, te pusiste celoso y empezaste a insultarnos, pero tu pensabas que era Sam la que lo hacia, porque se supone que yo "estaría" en mi cuarto

F: Entonces, fue solo para darme una lección?

C: No…

S: En verdad queríamos hacerte una broma

F: No puedo creerlo…

G: Créelo Fredward, porque esta pasando

F: Si, lo sé… (esta apenado)

_**Después de la broma de los chicos, le explicaron a Freddie paso a paso lo que hicieron para engañarlo, al principio no le pareció divertido, pero lo convencieron que fue solo por diversión. Los días siguientes fueron a comprar ropa y demás cosas y a visitar uno que otro lugar turístico. Freddie como quiera aprendió algo importante de la broma: siempre tiene que tenerle confianza a Sam, ya que ella es una chica que en verdad lo quiere y nunca lo engañaría.**_

_**Les gusto? Espero que sí. Las ideas se me revolvieron un poco, es que conforme iba escribiendo iban saliendo mas y mas ideas y no supe como acomodarlas del todo :D, como quiera si falle en algo, háganmelo saber con un **__**review **__**bueno, me despido, les pido que me dejen review, por favor, sisisisisi? Cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**Abreviaturas Extras: D: Diana, **_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo! **_

_**Capitulo 25. Inglaterra o Gran Bretaña? **_

_**Después de su visita a Francia, llena de "enojos" y risas los chicos salieron rumbo a Inglaterra. Melanie un poco triste porque tenía que dejar a su novio, (al igual que a Carly con Leonel) pero pues la diversión continua. **_

_**Cuando llegaron a la nación la princesa Diana los recibió (como todos los anteriores príncipes), pero la princesa era algo especial para Freddie, (no crean que en forma amorosa, o de novios, sino mas bien, un sentimiento de hermanos) **_

D: Freddie! (lo dice con un tono de alegría)

F: Diana! (lo dice también con alegría)

D: Que bueno verte de nuevo

F: Si, lo mismo digo. Pero mira, traje unos amigos

D: Que bien, cuales son sus nombres? (se lo dice a los chicos)

C: Carly Shay, un gusto princesa (le da la mano para saludarla)

M: Melanie, encantada

Sp: Soy Spencer Shay (lo dice orgulloso), chócalas! (pone la mano para chocarla con la princesa)

D: Imagino que tu debes de ser Sam (se lo dice a Sam)

S: Si…

D: Freddie me conto mucho sobre ti…

S: Por que? Eran novios? (lo dice con un tono molesto sarcástico)

Sam! (dicen todos al unisonó, excepto Spencer)

D: (ríe) No, claro que no…

F: Diana es como una hermana para mí, ella fue a quién conocí primero. Cuando llegue a Croacia, ella fue la primera princesa de Europa que me dio la bienvenida, y me explico muchas cosas, siempre me apoyo en todo

D: Es verdad, además, no me permiten tener novio, hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad

S: De acuerdo… (lo dice con una cara no muy convencida, pero dando a entender "no tenían que explicarme todo eso")

D: Bueno chicos, con todo esto de las presentaciones, ni si quiera les di la bienvenida oficialmente. Bienvenidos a Gran Bretaña!

S & Sp: Que?

Sp: Dijeron que iríamos a Inglaterra, (hace berrinche de niño)

S: Es cierto, dijeron "iremos a Roma, a Francia y a **Inglaterra**" (lo dice haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra mientras la dice casi deletreándola)

C: Em, Sam, Spencer, estamos en Inglaterra…

M: Solo que se le dice también "Gran Bretaña"

S: Porque? Digo, porque ponerle tantos nombres? Con uno basta

Sp: Si, es verdad, digo, acaso quieren confundir a la gente?

C: Spenc, eres un adulto, se supone que deberías de saber todo esto, digo, de Sam no me sorprende, pero tu? Bueno, tampoco me sorprende (lo dice disminuyendo la voz en esta ultima frase, dando la mirada hacia abajo, como lamentándose)

S & Sp: Oye!

F: Bueno, chicos, (los interrumpe) ya que terminaron, Diana nos dará instrucciones…

D: Si, bueno, espero que se la pasen muy bien aquí, esta es su casa, su nación, ahorita iremos al castillo, vamos a merienda, a conversar un poco, a cenar y a descansar porque… (la interrumpe porque suena su teléfono) o, disculpen, voy a contestar la llamada… (se aleja un poco)

F: Chicos, ella es divertida, es muy amable con todos, es con la que mejor me llevo, mas que todos los demás príncipes

S: Veo que te "divertiste" mucho con ella… (lo dice con un tono serio)

F: Sam, no te pongas así, la quiero mucho, pero como una hermana, no más…

S: Si, como digas…

F: Vamos Sam, créeme…

S: Ok, te creo… (lo dice solo por compromiso)

F: Pero creeme en verdad, no digas eso solo por compromiso

S: Te estoy creyendo… (lo dice ya un poco molesta)

C: Hay no, ya empieza… (rueda los ojos)

M: …otra pelea! (rueda los ojos)

_**Antes de que empezara dicha pelea, Diana se acerca, ya que finalizó su llamada…**_

D: Como les decía, descansaremos y mañana iremos a un lugar divertido, le tengo una sorpresa…

_**Los chicos conversaban y comentaban alegres por dicha noticia, mientras que Freddie y Diana tenían otra conversación…**_

F: Quien te llamo? Digo, si no es que soy muy entrometedor

D: (sonríe) Claro que no, era mi prima Marylise…

F: Oh no…

D: Oh si, me pregunto que si ya habías llegado

F: Seguirá con lo mismo? Ya me canse, digo, fue divertido estar con ella en aquella fiesta, pero le dije que no quiero nada con ella, y me molesto mucho cuando trato de besarme

D: Si, me lo conto, la regañe y no le dirigí la palabra por días, pero no te preocupes, trataré de que no te cause problemas con Sam, ya sabes, que no le haga nada…

F: A Sam nunca le harán nada, porque ella sabe defenderse sola, lo que me preocupa es que alga o diga algo que Sam mal interprete y me cause problemas en mi relación aun no oficial

D: Como que aun no oficial?

F: Es que cuando fui a Seattle y le dije a Sam todo lo que siento por ella arreglamos todo, pero aun no ha aceptado ser mi novia, porque dice que quiera que sea algo especial

D: Y porque no la llevaste a la Torre Eiffel?

F: Ya lo hice, también se lo pedí en el avión, en una cena romántica, en un atardecer perfecto en la playa y nada… ella es especial, no es como las otras chicas, a ella no le gusta nada eso de que sea "romántico", le parece cursi…

D: Es increíble!

F: Si, lo sé… (lo dice mientras se le queda viendo a Sam con ojos de enamorado)

D: Digo, nadie rechaza algo que tenga que ver con el amor en Francia, en especial si es en la Torre Eiffel

F: (ríe) Como sea, oye, que mas te dijo "Marylise"?

D: Amm… que…

F: Que, qué?

D: Esta en el castillo, esperándonos

F: Como que esperándonos?

D: Si, ella piensa que solo somos tu y yo, no sabe que trajiste a tus amigos

F: No puede ser, discúlpame, pero no me cae bien tu prima

D: No te culpo… (rueda los ojos)

F: Bueno, entonces nos vamos…

D: Esta bien…

_**Freddie y Diana vuelven a la conversación de los chicos y la interrumpen…**_

F: Chicos, ya nos vamos al castillo

_**Todos suben al carro que los llevara al castillo, en el camino Diana les iba contando la historia de Inglaterra a Sam y a Spencer para que entendieran el porque del nombre. **_

_**Pasaban por lugares muy bonitos, lugares históricos entre otros. **_

_**Freddie se ponía nervioso por las cosas que Marylise fuera a hacer, porque tanto él como Diana la conocen bien (esta chica "Marylise" es como "Missy" del capitulo "Mi reencuentro con Missy" pero esta chica en lugar de querer hacer cosas para deshacerse de Sam, hará cosas para que surja algún conflicto en la relación de Sam y Freddie). **_

_**Los chicos miraban por la ventana su recorrido hacia el castillo, cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo Sam noto un letrero… **_

S: Hey Spencer (se lo dice dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo)

Sp: Que pasa?

S: Mira lo que dice ahí… (señala un letrero)

"_Maneje con cuidado, consejos de: ____El gobierno del__** Reino Unido**_?"

_**Al terminar de leer esto, ambos se miraron con cara de confusión, entrando otra vez a su duda principal. **_

_**Les gusto? Espero que si, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y espero que sigan dejando mas, para saber que tal les parece la historia, comenten por favor! Que les gustaría que pasara? O alguna duda, sugerencia, que tengo que perfeccionar? Todo tipo de review es aceptado… bueno, me despido, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**Abreviaturas Extras: D: Diana, MA: Marylise**_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo! **_

_**Capitulo 26. Hay Marylise! **_

_**Ya en el castillo, los chicos conocieron a la odiosa prima de Diana, "Marylise". A nadie le cayó bien, pero tuvieron que fingir que les agrado, bueno, todos fingieron, menos Sam, ya que si a ella le cae mal algo o alguien, no se queda callada, lo que inicio un pequeño problema… **_

S: Que lastima que la prima de una buena princesa, sea tan odiosa..

MA: Niña ,cuida tus palabras…

S: Enserio? Huy, que miedo, miedo… (lo dice en forma sarcástica)

C: Sam, basta…

MA: Si niña, escucha a tu amiga…

D: Tu también Marylise, basta

MA: Hay, como quieras

F: Bueno… entonces, porque no vamos a cenar? (lo dice para despejar el momento tenso entre Sam y Marilyse)

_**Después de la cena, fueron todos a dormir, a descansar bien y prepararse para la sorpresa que le esperaba.**_

_**Al día siguiente, los chicos despertaron, desayunaron, se bañaron, y se fueron hacia la sorpresa que les prepararon… **_

_**Los chicos llegaron a un gran parque de diversiones, de los mas grandes del mundo, todo fue genial, ya que se divertían mucho, jugaban, reían y demás, Sam solo observaba a Marylise, porque notaba que se le acercaba mucho a Freddie… **_

_**Decidieron subirse a muchos juegos, entre ellos, la rueda de la fortuna… **_

F: Oye Sam, te estas divirtiendo?

S: Si, mucho, excepto por "Marylise"

F: Olvídate de ella, ya la perdimos, este juego será solo para nosotros 2…

S: Ok. Pero, que tiene este juego de especial? Porque insististe tanto para que viniéramos a este juego?

F: Bueno, porque.. (no termina la frase porque el chico encargado del juego les dice que siguen ellos, a lo hacen caso y suben a la canasta que los elevara)

_**Antes de que cerraran la canasta/asiento en el que estaban…**_

MA: Esperen! (grita algo cansada de correr) yo también subiré

S: Que? Se supone que solo seríamos nosotros 2… (se lo dice a Freddie algo enojada)

F: Lo sé, no se porque esta aquí…

MA: Hay chicos, casi y no llego… (se los dice ya en el asiento, junto a ellos)

S: Niña, no quieres bajarte?

MA: No, me gusta subirme a este juego…

S: Bueno, si no quieres bajarte tú, yo me bajaré…

MA: Por mi esta bien…

F: Que dices Marylise? No Sam, no te bajes…

S: Chico, abre la puerta, yo me voy a bajar…

F: No Sam, que haces?

S: Me bajaré para que estés con "Marylise" a solas, tal vez necesitan privacidad. Yo iré con Carly y Melanie…

_**Sam se baja y se va.**_

F: No Sam, regresa (se lo grita, pero la rubia ya se había alejado) Amigo, abre la puerta, me tengo que bajar

_**El chico le dice que no puede estar abriendo y cerrando, así que hace caso omiso y sube la canasta para pasar al resto de gente.**_

_**Sam se va a un punto donde hay hot-dogs y empieza a comer. Después de unos minutos llegan Carly y Melanie junto con Diana y notan que Sam no esta bien…**_

C: Emm, hola…

D: Sam, te sientes bien?

S: Estoy bien, que les hace pensar que estoy mal?

M: Bueno, es que, destruyes tu hot-dog

C: Vamos Sam, habla, que tienes?

M: Si Sam, que pasa?

S: "Marylise", eso pasa

D: Hay no, ahora que hiso?

S: Que no hiso, primero, solo molesta a Freddie, y nunca lo deja en paz, segundo, solo me busca problemas, yo trato de ignorarla, pero saben que tengo un límite, y hace 15 minutos, Freddie y yo íbamos a subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna, sólo los 2, y la loca aparece gritando que no cerraran la puerta de la canasta y se sube, por lo que me enoje y me baje

D: Hay no, esa niña esta llegando lejos

S: Enserio? (lo dice sarcásticamente) Pues dile que mi semáforo ya cambio a rojo y si se pasa, tendrá una graaaan infracción…

_**Sam se va**_

M: Creo que se le quedo el vocabulario de transito de la película que vio con Spencer

C: Si, yo creo que sí

D: A que se refirió con eso?

C: A que si Marylise no la deja en paz, podría golpearla…

M: O humillarla…

C: O cosas peores…

M: Saben chicas, iré con Sam, quisiera hablar con ella, les mando un mensaje si algo pasa…

C: Esta bien

D: Hazlo!

_**Melanie ve a Sam y la alcanza**_

M: Hey (lo dice mientras ambas chicas caminan)

S: Que quieres?

M: Quiero saber que tienes? Te afecta tanto que Marylise esté cerca de Freddie?

S: No me afecta, es solo que siento que Marylise quiere algo con Freddie…

M: Si, también lo creo, pero dudo que Freddie le haga caso, porque él te quiere a ti

S: Si, lo sé, pero esa chica es muy provocadora,, es más linda que yo… (dice esto último mientras agacha la cabeza y disminuye la voz)

M: Que? De que hablas? Ella no es mas linda que tú.. que acaso no te has mirado en un espejo? Eres muy linda, y no solo lo digo porque somos gemelas idénticas…

S: Hay, por favor Melanie, aún así, ella es mas femenina, y cualquier chico la elegiría

M: Claro que no, bueno pero Freddie no es cualquier chico, Freddie es tu chico!

S: Pero todavía no acepto ser su novia, además… (Melanie la interrumpe)

M: Ya basta, dejemos de hablar de eso… te reto a ir al puesto de helados, quien llegue segunda pagará los helados…

S: Tú, me retas a mí? Hecho!

M: Te quiero advertir que me volví mas rápida estos últimos meses…

S: Demuéstralo…

_**Sam y Melanie empezaron a correr hacia un puesto de helados no muy lejano. Sam gano, es obvio, pero cuando llego se sorprendió al ver detrás del puesto a Freddie y a Marylise besándose, Melanie se detuvo detrás de Sam y vio también la misma escena, a Sam le salió una lagrima que corrió por su mejilla y se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Melanie se quedo observando la escena pero se percató que a Freddie lo besaban contra su voluntad, pero dijo:**_

M: Enserio, son increíbles!

_**Al decir esto hiso que Freddie y Marylise voltearan y Freddie se quitara de una vez por todas a Marylise de encima. Melanie se dio la vuelta y fue corriendo hacia Sam, mientras lo hacia, llamaba a Carly por teléfono para decirle algo de lo que sucedió y que fuera a buscar a Sam, le dijo mas o menos por donde corria.**_

_**Freddie se quedo parado, Marylise corrió rápidamente tras Melanie, pensando que era Sam.**_

_**Media hora después… **_

_**Diana junto a los chicos para unas carreras de go-karts, después de cada ronda, se iba eliminando al que llegara al ultimo. Primero eliminaron a Carly, después a Melanie, enseguida a Diana, una carrera más y eliminaron a Spencer, solo quedaron Sam, Freddie y Marylise, en la siguiente carrera eliminaron a Freddie, dejando al último a Sam y a Marylise. **_

_**La rivalidad de las 2 chicas era grande, no solo por el hecho de que no se agradaban, sino por Freddie, Marylise se había pasado el semáforo rojo de Sam. **_

_**La ultima carrera constaba de 3 vueltas, Sam llego primero en la primera vuelta, Marylise en la segunda, las chicas iban muy parejas, hubo un momento en que iban a la misma distancia, tan cercana que conversaron un poco…**_

MA: Perderás rubiecita…

S: Si claro, no me conoces, jamás pierdo, nunca he perdido en mi vida, he competido en cosas mas difíciles, y créeme, para mi, esta carrera de go-karts no es nada

MA: No me refiero a la carrera, me refiero a Freddie…

S: Que?

MA: Sólo piénsalo, decidió quedarse conmigo durante y después del juego de la rueda de la fortuna, ni si quiera intento buscarte, y además, nos besamos…

S: Freddie me ama, y yo a él, lo conozco mas que nadie, y sé que lo que me dices no es verdad…

MA: Claro que es verdad, entonces, porque en la conversación de hace rato no menciono nada de nuestro beso detrás del puesto de helados? Niña, Freddie es mío, no pude conquistarlo la primera vez que lo ví, pero ahora, estoy preparada, y no dejaré que ni tu, ni tus amigas ni nadie me lo impida…

S: Haces todo esto sólo por él? Y para que lo quieres "conquistar"? Diana nos contó que tienes novio…

MA: Si, lo sé, pero Freddie es famoso y rico, ya que es un príncipe, pero no solo por eso, sino porque desde que te ví no me agradaste, y quería desquitarme, además Freddie es mi chico, mío y de nadie mas…

S: Claro que no, él es mi chico!

MA: Estas segura de que te ama? Yo digo que te ha sido infiel, si no te conto nuestro beso, quien sabe todo lo que habrá hecho tiempo atrás y te lo haya ocultado

S: Sabes qué? Ya me cansé de esto, acelera y gana, y corre a los brazos de Freddie, que te reciba como ganadora, si eso es lo que quieres, bien, te lo dejo, anda, ve y conquístalo para que sea tu chico…

MA: Hasta que nos entendemos rubiecita, te veo en la meta!

_**Al terminar esta pequeña conversación, Sam disminuyo la velocidad, Marylise acelero y llego a la meta, Sam llego unos segundos después con mas lentitud que su contrincante. La rubia solo se bajo del go-kart, se quito el casco que traía, lo dejo en uno de las bancas y salió casi corriendo del lugar, Carly, Melanie y Spencer fueron tras ella, mientras Marylise seguía abrazando a Freddie, Diana se la quito de encima de Freddie y permitió que éste saliera tras los chicos, Diana tenia una cara de preocupada, mientras Marylise una cara de satisfacción.**_

_**Ya que los chicos (excepto Freddie) alcanzaron a Sam… **_

C: Sam, espera…

S: Qué?

M: Que te pasa?

S: El beso, su beso, eso pasa…

Sp: Wow, espera, de que beso hablas? (dice con tono de seriedad y preocupado)

M: Hay no, que te dijo esa chica?

S: Dijo que conquistaría a Freddie y que ni yo ni nadie lo impediría…

M: Ella dijo que? O, esa chica va a escucharme…

C: Chicas, de que hablan?

S: Solo quiero irme de aquí?

M: Pero el castillo esta como a 45 minutos…

S: No quiero irme al castillo, quiero regresar a Seattle

M: Pero Sam, Seattle esta al otro lado del mundo…

C: Chicas, quisieran explicarme que esta pasando?

M: Que hace rato, vimos…

C: Vieron… que vieron?

S: Vimos a Freddie y a Marylise besándose…

C: Que? Como? Porque?

Sp: Carly, te aseguro que si supieran las respuestas a tus preguntas, no estarían así…

C: Como sea… Pero, Freddie como se atrevió a besarla?

M: Sam, pero después de que te fuiste… (Sam interrumpe)

S: No sé, no sé como ese torpe se atrevió a besarla… (dice esto cada vez mas bajo y con su voz a quebrantada y se acerca a Carly para que ésta le de un abrazo de consolación)

M: Sam, pero… (ahora la interrumpe Freddie que llega corriendo y con falta de respiración por esta acción)

F: Chicas… Sam… necesito… explicarte… algo…

C: Spencer, llévate a Sam, necesitamos hablar con Freddie…

Sp: Claro… Vamos Sam…

_**Spencer se lleva a Sam… **_

_**Hey chicos(: les gusto? Espero que si, discúlpenme por haber demorado tanto en actualizar, es que traía las ideas revueltas para este capitulo, pero enserio, agradezco mucho sus revies, espero que me dejen más porque ustedes son la razón por la cual sigo escribiendo, cualquier comentario, idea, sugerencia háganmelo saber por favor, se los agradeceré de por vida :P bueno, me despido, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**Abreviaturas Extras: D: Diana, MA: Marylise**_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo! **_

_**Capitulo 27. No es lo que parece. Parte 1.**_

_**Después de que Spencer se lleva a Sam… **_

F: Auch! (se queja después de que Carly y Melanie le dan una cachetada) Por que la violencia?

C: Porque eres un tonto Freddie!

F: Ahora porque? (lo dice mientras que acaricia su mejilla)

M: No te hagas el desentendido, sabes perfectamente de lo que te estamos hablando

F: Enserio que no lo se…

M: Algo que paso hace rato detrás del puesto de helados…

F: Que? Hay no…

M: Hay si…

C: Yo no sé lo que pasa, lo único que sé es que besaste a la odiosa de Marylise…

F: Melanie no es lo que parece… Marylise… (la rubia lo corta)

M: No importa lo que me digas… (Freddie la corta)

F: Oye, Melanie, Marylise me besó , yo nunca… (la chica lo vuelve a interrumpir)

M: Freddie, no importa lo que me digas porque Sam también te vió! (lo dice rápido y casi gritando)

F: Qué?

M: Si, lo que oyes, ella vio el beso entre tú y Marylise, apenas los vio y salió corriendo, yo me quede unos segundos y vi como tratabas de quitarte a Marylise de encima

F: Tengo que hablar con ella

C: No importa si lo haces o no Freddie, Sam los vio, sabes como es ella, y prefiere dejar de ser carnívora, que creerte en una situación como esta

_**Mientras los chicos tenían esta conversación, Sam y Spencer estaban sentados en una banca a unos metros de un puesto de banderillas…**_

Sp: Vamos Sam, ánimo!

S: Como puedo tener ánimo si ya te dije todo lo que me ha pasado?

Sp: Vamos, este día no ha sido taaan malo…

S: Mencióname algo bueno que me haya pasado el día de hoy

Sp: Que comiste un delicioso helado…

S: O, si claro, iba a hacerlo y Melanie los pagaría, pero nooo… tenía que ver a Freddie y a la estúpida de Marylise besándose! (lo dice de forma sarcástica)

Sp: Bueno, tal vez no ha sido el mejor día que has tenido, pero eso no significa que no disfrutes el resto de éste. Es más, te ayudaré, iré a comprar unas banderillas para los 2, si?

S: Esta bien Spenc, aquí te espero

Sp: Ok, no huyas

S: (ríe) Claro que no

_**Se va Spencer a comprar las banderillas y en eso llega Marylise por detrás de Sam**_

MA: Vaya, hasta que te encontré

_**Al decir esto, Sam se para y gira hacia ella**_

S: Que quieres? Por si no has visto, aquí no esta Freddie

MA: Ya lo sé, no lo busco a él, te buscaba a ti

S: Ahora que quieres loca psicópata?

MA: Recordarte que seré la novia de Freddie y así él se olvidara de ti…

S: Que tanto ladras? Sabes que? No quiero escuchar tantas babosadas, quiero disfrutar el resto de este día (al decirle esto se da la vuelta y camina)

MA: Oye, nadie me da la espalda (va detrás de Sam, le da la vuelta y le da una cachetada a la rubia)

S: Ahora si te pasaste mi semáforo! (le da solo un puñetazo, pero bien dado en la cara y hace que la chica caiga al suelo) Eso es para que no te metas conmigo

MA: Esto no se quedara así

S: Enserio? (le dirige una mirada amenazante como se la hiso a Freddie en iKiss, cuando se va después de que la des esposaran de Gibby)

MA: Freddie será mío, mío! (lo grita)

S: Como sigues con eso, ya te dije que te lo quedes, si tanto te hace feliz… (se da la vuelta y se va)

_**Marylise se logra levantar y corre tras Sam para tratar de atacarla a lo que la rubia se agacha y hace que la loca caiga de nuevo al suelo dejándola semi-inconsiente**_

S: No te enseñaron que atacar por detrás es cobardía? ( se lo dice a un lado de ella, y se va, en eso llega Spencer con las banderillas)

Sp: Quién es ella y por que esta en el suelo? (dice mientras le entrega su banderilla a Sam)

S: No interesa, mejor vámonos (le da una mordida a su banderilla y ella como Spencer caminan y se van)

_**Sam y Spencer se fueron. **_

_**El resto del día estuvo "bien" dentro de lo que cabe, ya que Sam no le hablaba a Freddie ya que estaba herida y enojada con él, Marylise se seguía saliendo con la suya, Diana trataba de que Marylise se fuera, Carly y Melanie estaban con Sam para apoyarla y Spencer… seguía siendo Spencer.**_

_**Llegaron al castillo, cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente despertaron, almorzaron y decidieron pasar el día en el castillo, pero… no fue tan bonito, al menos no para Sam…**_

_**Sam's P.O.V.**_

_**Sucesos desagradables para Sam: **_

_**Suceso #1:**_

_Decidimos pasar el día en el castillo, estábamos Carly, Melanie, Diana y yo paseando por los grandes campos del castillo platicábamos de varias cosas, bueno, más ellas que yo, ya que estaba muy seria (raro en mí). _

_Después de una larga caminata, decidimos regresar al interior del castillo, ya saben, para descansar un poco, aunque el día era muy agradable, no hacia ni mucho frío, ni mucho calor. _

_Cuando nos acercábamos a la puerta, vimos algo que no nos pareció… _

_Freddie estaba en el césped "tirado" pero arriba de él estaba Marylise, frente a frente, tirados en el suelo, sus caras estaban muy cercanas, estuvieron varios minutos así, pasamos al lado de ellos, nos paramos frente a ellos por unos segundos, nos vieron y nos fuimos, lo único que pude oír decir fue…_

F: No, Sam, no. No es lo que parece…

_Solo lo ignore, y decidí entrar lo mas rápido posible, pero al parecer Carly, Melanie y Diana se quedaron unos minutos más, creo que le decían algo a Freddie, bueno, pude observar eso por la ventana. _

_**Suceso #2: **_

_El día de hoy parecía ser mas bonito (al menos mas que ayer) aunque hoy era un poco mas caluroso, así que era un día excelente para entrar a la piscina. _

_Iba bien decidida, con mi toalla, mi bronceador y demás para entrar a la piscina y tal vez tomar un poco de sol, pero vi a lo lejos algo que me cambio de parecer…_

_Freddie y Marylise "cayeron" accidentalmente a la piscina, como toda una pareja (mas o menos como Freddie y yo cuando fuimos a Roma), así que para distraerlos un poco, me acerque a la piscina con 2 pelotas y les di "accidentalmente" a Freddie y a Marylise en la cabeza, ellos se quejaron y voltearon, Freddie al verme me dijo… _

F: Sam? Que bien que estés aquí, quiero, quiero hablar contigo…

_Que me quería decir? Que dejaba de estar enamorado de mí y él y Marylise eran novios?_

S: Que quieres, "Fredward"? Decirme que el agua esta muy bien…? (lo dije con sarcasmo)

F: Que? (voltea a ver a Marylise ) No, no, no, no, no, no… No Sam, no es lo crees, no es lo que parece…

S: Si, si, como digas…

_Me di la vuelta y me fui, sentí como me dolía algo en el pecho, al momento de ver a los 2 en la piscina, me sentí… me sentí… FATAL!_

_**Suceso #3:**_

_Mas tarde, después de ver la escena romántica en la piscina, decidí regresar al castillo, darme un relajante baño de burbujas, comer algún bocadillo e ir a dormir un rato, para, ya saben, meditar bien las cosas (en verdad iba a meditar la comida)y sabia cual era el lugar perfecto para hacerlo, en el inmenso patio, cerca de la puerta trasera (una de tantas) se encontraban unas macas debajo de unos grandes árboles que daban una gran y relajante sombra, así que me dirigí hacia allá. Para eso, tenía que pasar el comedor, la sala de entrada, la sala de estar y por supuesto, la cocina. _

_Cuando iba entrando a la sala, vi a una persona dormida en uno de los sillones, y esa persona era Freddie, se veía tan lindo cuando dormía, así que decidí seguir mi camino para no despertarlo, cuando camine un poco más lo vi por completo, pero estaba en uno de los sillones con un brazo extendido y sobre ese brazo estaba MARYLISE! _

_Acaso, la estaba… estaba, la estaba abrazando? No resistí enojarme ante tal situación, así que les arroje encima a los 2 un vaso de limonada que traía para tomármelo, pero le di un mejor uso, tras hacer esto, ambos despertaron alarmados y mojados, me dio una tanta satisfacción al verlos mojados, los desperté tan rápido que de seguro los corte de sus sueños. _

F: Sam, (decía sin algo de aire ya que estaba mojado) no… Tu que haces aquí? (se lo dice a Marylise mientras se para rápidamente)

MA: Yo, baby… (la corta Sam)

S: Bla, bla, bla… si quieres yo le digo. Aquí, "Marylise" dormía contigo una siesta, que no es obvio? (se lo dice a Freddie) se veían tan tranquilos que quería asegurarme que no estuvieran muertos…

F: No Sam, no tomaba una siesta con ella…

S: No hace falta que me lo expliques, esta bien, si eso te hace feliz… Mejor, los dejo sin compañía…

_Como en ocasiones anteriores, me di la vuelta y me fui, solo oía que Freddie gritaba:_

F: No Sam, no es lo que parece, lo único que me hace feliz eres tú!

_Solo decidí ignorarlo, pero sentí algo especial cuando dijo "lo único que me hace feliz eres tú"._

_Después de la cena, no me sentía muy bien, digo, después de todo lo que vi en estos últimos días, así que quería hablar con Carly y Melanie, ellas después de la cena estaban en la habitación de Carly._

_**FIN DE P.O.V.**_

S: Chicas, puedo hablar con ustedes? (se dirigía a Carly y Melanie)

M: Claro

C: Que sucede Sam?

S: Em, disculpa principa, princesa o como se diga, te importaría?

D: O, claro, yo, me voy, con permiso (se va de la habitación)

C: Dinos Sam…

M: Que pasa?

S: Quiero regresar a Seattle

M: Qué?

C: No Sam, porque?

S: He visto y me ha quedado claro que Freddie como Marylise quieren algo mas que ser solo "amigos"

M: No Sam, de que hablas?

_**Sam empieza a contarles todo lo que ha visto estos últimos días y como se siente al respecto. Tras esta conversación, a la mañana siguiente después de desayunar, Carly y Melanie fueron a hablar muy seriamente con Freddie, él chico estaba sentado en el comedor de la cocina tratando de leer, pero tenia una molestia que no lo dejaba… **_

F: Ya déjame, te lo pido por favor (se lo decía a Marylise)

MA: Vamos baby… (Freddie la corta)

F: No me digas "baby" aparte de sonar ridículo y cursi, no me puedes decir eso, solo hay una persona que tiene derecho a hacerlo

MA: Agh, no importa, pero vamos a caminar, a platicar… (en eso llegan Carly y Marylise)

C: Freddie, queremos hablar contigo, ahora!

MA: No ven que nos interrumpen?

C: Cállate niña! Mejor vete, queremos hablar con Freddie, en PRIVADO!

MA: Oye, nadie me que me calla, mucho menos me corre…

M: Que te vayas…

MA: No!

M: QUE TE VAYAS! (se lo grita en la cara mientras se acerca a la silla donde estaba y logra levantarla sosteniéndola de el cuello de su camisa)

MA: Esto no se quedara así… (se va)

C: Wow Melanie, me sorprendes, como es que…

C, M & F: Sam!

M: Si

F: De que querían hablar conmigo?

C: O, si

M: Freddie, que tanto has hecho?

F: Porque?

C: Freddie!

F: Qué?

M: Sam se quiere regresar a Seattle!

C: Lo mas pronto posible, mañana…

M: …O esta noche!

F: QUE?

_**Hey(: les gusto? Espero que sí, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, enserio, la única razón por la cual escribo es por ustedes! Los quiero! Me da gusto que a muchos les gusta esta historia, les mando muchos saludos a cada uno de uds. En especial a mi gran amiga **__**MiiQu **__** chicos, espero los reviews para esta historia, denme ideas, díganme si quieren que Sam se quede para intentar arreglar las cosas o que se vaya, para pensar bien sobre todo y arreglen las cosas una vez que Freddie regrese, digo, si es que eso sucede. Bueno, les agradezco una vez mas, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**Abreviaturas Extras: D: Diana, MA: Marylise**_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo! **_

_**Capitulo 28. No es lo que parece. Parte 2.**_

F:Qué?

C: Si Freddie, como oíste, Sam quiere regresarse a Seattle por todo lo que ha visto…

F: Que cosas ha visto?

M: Unos pequeños "incidentes" o por lo menos eso espero…

F: "Incidentes"?

C: Si! Incidentes con "Marylise"…

F: Oh! Ya se de que hablan, pero no es lo que parece…

M: Aleluya!

F: Pero que les conto Sam?

_**Carly y Melanie le cuentan a Freddie todo lo que Sam les dijo.**_

F: Chicas, eso no es como Sam se los contó

C: Que dices?

M: Insinúas que Sam nos esta mintiendo? Que ganaría con eso?

F: No digo que les mienta, sino que tal vez no vio las cosas bien

C: Bueno, si no vio las "cosas" bien, cuéntanos que debió de ver

F: Bueno, el primer suceso…

_FLASHBACK _

_**Freddie's P.O.V. **_

_Después de estar checando algo en mi laptop, decidí salir un rato a caminar y buscar a Sam para aclarar las cosas con ella. Mientras salía de la cocina para ir al campo, iba distraído con mi "perapohne", pero de repente alguien se me aventó por detrás, cuando voltee a ver, ya estaba en el césped, y Marylise estaba encima de mí. _

_F: Que haces? _

_MA: Bueno, es que pensé que querías jugar_

_F: Qué? Te pido que te quites de encima, Sam puede vernos y no quiero problemas… _

_MA: Y que si nos ve? Ella tarde o temprano tiene que saber de nosotros…_

_F: Marylise, entiende, no hay un "nosotros", no lo hubo, no lo hay y nunca, JAMAS lo habrá!_

_**FIN DE P.O.V.**_

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

F: Cuando terminamos esta pequeña platica, Marylise no quería quitarse de encima, y fue cuando ustedes llegaron y se pararon y que Sam se fue y me empezaron a decir lo que me dijeron

M: Bueno, esta bien, lo primero no fue como lo pensamos

C: Si, te salvas en la primera…

M: Pero que hay de la "caída romántica" en la piscina?

F: Ok, bueno eso…

FLASHBACK

_**Freddie quería refrescarse un poco en la piscina, quería meditar, tener paciencia para poder con todo lo que Marylise estaba haciendo, el chico estaba a punto de entrar a la piscina, pero antes de eso, Marylise llega por detrás y lo empuja, Freddie se da la vuelta antes de que pasara esto moviendo los brazos para tratar de recuperar el equilibrio y no caer, Marylise lo agarra de uno de los brazos pero no pudo con él y ella también cayó, pero ella, se dejo caer, a fuerzas quería estar con Freddie en la piscina. **_

_**(En eso llega Sam y les arroja las pelotas en la cabeza, y … bueno, ya saben que paso) **_

_F: Que? Porque hiciste eso? Porque me empujaste a la piscina? _

_MA: Para refrescarnos un poco, hace mucho calor_

_F: Si, pero que casualidad que Sam venía justo en el momento que lo hiciste, de seguro lo sabías y querías percatarte de que viera esto y pensara otra cosa_

_MA: Claro que no Freddiebi, no tenía ni idea, y si ella piensa otra cosa, es su problema, no el nuestro_

_F: Claro que es mi problema, yo la amo, que te quede claro! Yo, yo me voy de aquí…_

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

C: Entonces, Marylise sabía que Sam iría a la piscina?

F: Eso es lo que no sé

M: Para mí que si lo sabía, esa chica lo único que ha hecho desde que llegamos es buscarle problemas a Sam

C: Bueno, pero aun falta que expliques lo que paso hace rato en tu "siesta"

F: Claro, eso fue lo que mas me molesto…

_FLASHBACK_

_**Freddie's P.O.V.**_

_Después de lo que paso allá en la piscina, quiero descansar un poco, así pienso mejor las cosas y hablo con Sam de una vez por todas. _

_**30 hora después… **_

_Wow! Sentí como desperté al instante después de que estaba mojado con… limonada? Pero que?... volteo la cabeza hacia arriba y veo a Sam furiosa, y después volteo a mi izquierda y veo a Marylise en mi brazo dormida? Que pasa con esa chica? me levante pero escuchaba como Sam me reclamaba de algo que ni sabia, no tenía ni idea porque Marylise estaba así, yo me dormí con los brazos extendidos solamente, y que yo me acuerde no había nadie sobre ellos._

_Después, Sam se alejo, yo le decía que no era lo que parecía, y le grite que lo único que me hace feliz es ella. _

_**FIN DE P.O.V. **_

_F: Que quieres Marylise? Dinero? Ser princesa? Molestarme? Que?_

_MA: No quiero nada, te quiero a ti_

_F: Ya te lo dije, pero te lo repetiré y que te quede bien claro, YO AMO A SAM! Y ni tú ni nadie me hará cambiar, prefiero cargar al predicador mas gordo y subirlo hasta lo mas alto de la Torre Eiffel ó dejar las computadoras y todo lo técnico, antes que dejar de AMAR A SAM! _

_MA: Pero Freddiebu, ella no te merece… (Freddie la interrumpe) _

_F: Sólo déjame en paz a mi y a ella, entendido? _

_MA: Si no lo hago? _

_F: Pediré ayuda… (se va) _

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

C: Wow!

M: A que te referiste con "pedir ayuda"? no le hablarás al FBI o si?

F: (ríe) Claro que no, am, a una personita que sé que Marylise le teme

C: A Diana?

F: No. Al hermano mayor de Marylise

M: Ok… Hey, pero falta que expliques algo

F: Que?

C: Si Melanie, ya nos dijo los 3 sucesos que Sam nos conto…

M: Que onda con tu beso con Marylise en el parque de diversiones atrás del puesto de helados?

F: Eso… no fue lo que parece…

_FLASHBACK_

_**Al termino del juego de la rueda de la fortuna, Freddie bajo muy enojado, y Marylise lo seguía, hasta que lo detuvo detrás del puesto de helados. **_

_MA: Freddie, espera!_

_F: Que? _

_MA: Porque estas tan molesto? _

_F: Porque hiciste que MI NOVIA se bajara del juego_

_MA: Sam no es tu novia_

_F: Bueno, no, pero lo será, de eso estoy seguro_

_MA: Y porque no te ha dicho que sí? Si en verdad te quiere, hubiera aceptado hace mucho_

_F: Es solo que… espera, no tengo que explicarte nada_

_MA: Freddie, me gustas, yo si te corresponderé… (lo besa) _

_**Aquí es la parte cuando llegan Sam y Melanie y los ven, Sam se va corriendo y Melanie se queda y les dice: "enserio, son increíbles" y se va. **_

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

C: Esa niña esta mal de la cabeza

F: Ven? Yo no mentía, ella es la que hacia todo, yo solo era su víctima

M: De acuerdo Freddie, pero, no puedes hablar con Sam y lo sabes

F: Que? Por qué no?

C: No quiere hablar con nadie

M: De hecho, me dijo algo mientras desayunábamos…

C: Que cosa?

M: Em, me dijo que donde estaban sus maletas

F: Porque? (lo dice extrañado y preocupado)

M: Porque al parecer…

C: Porque al parecer que…?

M: Dijo que se iría esta noche

C&F: QUE?

M: Lo que oyeron, dijo que se iría esta noche

C: Pero porque no me dijo nada

M: No sé, sólo me dijo eso, es mejor que vayamos a hablar con ella

C: Claro

F: Voy con ustedes

C&M: No!

F: Pero…

C: No Freddie, tu te quedas…

M: Si, no queremos que empeores las cosas

C: Si tienes suerte, lograremos convencer a Sam de que no se vaya

F: Ok. Bueno, yo iré con… (Melanie lo interrumpe)

M: Marylise?

F: NO! Iré con Diana

C: No dijo que iría a la inauguración de no se que...?

F: O, cierto, bueno, y Spencer?

C: No lo sé, buscalo

F: Ok chicas, suerte (se va en busca de Spencer)

_**Carly y Melanie van a la recámara de Sam a hablar con ella, están en el pasillo tocando la puerta, pero Sam no quiere dejarlas pasar. **_

C: Sam (lo dice mientras toca la puerta)

M: Abre la puerta (hace lo mismo que Carly)

S: Váyanse! (lo dice desde adentro de su recámara)

C: Sam, por favor

S: Si me quieren decir algo sobre Freddie o la tonta de Marylise no lo quiero escuchar

M: No te diremos nada sobre ellos

C: No Sam, no te diremos nada de ellos 2, lo prometo

S: Esta bien (lo dice resignada. Les abre la puerta y las chicas entran)

C: Sam, que haces?

S: Recojo mis cosas, que no es obvio?

C: Pero, porque no nos dijiste nada?

S: Decirles que? Que recojo mis cosas? (lo dice extrañada)

C: No, que te irás

S: Melanie lo sabía

M: Bueno, sí, pero no tan a detalle

S: Que detalles quieres…? Sabes no me interesa, lo único que quiero es irme y regresar a Seattle

C: Sam no puedes irte

S: Por que no? Estando aquí me siento estúpida, miserable, viendo como Freddie se divierte con otra chica… (esto último lo dice con un tono bajo, algo rápido y entre cortado, casi llorando, así que pone su cabeza en el hombro de Melanie que estaba al lado de Sam)

M: No Sam, tu no eres estúpida, ni miserable…

C: Además Freddie no se divierte con Marylise, al contrario… (Sam la corta)

S: Dije que no quería saber nada sobre él ni de la torpe de "Marylise"

C: Lo siento

S: Aún así, quiero regresarme a Seattle, regreso esta noche

M: No Sam, quédate un poco más

S: Solo dame una razón por la cual deba quedarme…

M: Que esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos en un largo tiempo

S: Que? De que hablas?

M: Si, es que tengo que regresar con mi grupo, no sé en que país estén ahora, pero al termino de el recorrido por el continente, iré de vacaciones con Gasiel, así que nos veremos fácilmente en un año o más

S: Pero hemos estado mas tiempo sin vernos

M: Si, pero no nos afectaba porque no nos relacionábamos tanto, ahora, hemos estado muy unidas

S: Lo siento Melanie, pero ya tome una decisión

C: Sam, espera, te propongo algo

S: Que?

C: Espera a que pasen estos días que nos quedan aquí en Inglaterra, después que vayamos de vuelta a Croacia, mejor nos regresamos a Seattle y Melanie regresa con su grupo

S: Em… cuantos días mas tenemos que estar aquí?

C: No sé

M: Habría que preguntarle a Freddie, pero no creo que sean muchos

S: Bueno, pues pregúntenle, porque si no, me iré

C: Claro, que tal si vamos ahora?

S: Mejor vamos por un bocadillo

M: Me parece bien

C: De acuerdo, vamos

_**Las chicas salen de la recámara de Sam y se dirigen a la cocina, para su suerte, ahí estaba Freddie, que no había encontrado a Spencer**_

M: Hola Freddie

F: Hola

C: No encontraste a Spencer?

F: No, por ningún lado, parece que se escondió bajo las piedras

M: Ya intentaste llamarlo?

F: No importa… ...Sam! (no la había visto)

C: No le hables

F: Pero…

M: Que no!

F: Pero…

C: Freddie!

F: Pero…

M: Cállate!

F: Sam, yo…

C: Freddie, no quiere hablar contigo, si lo quisiera, no estuviera tan callada, verdad?

F: Esta bien… (lo dice resignado)

M: Solo vinimos a preguntarte algo

F: Que pasa?

C: Cuantos días mas tenemos que estar aquí?

F: No sé, los que quieran…

S: Iré por mis maletas…

M: Espera (toma a Sam del brazo)

C: Dinos, ya tomamos una decisión…

F: "Tomaron"? acaso las tres se irán?

S: Solo dinos cuantos días zope

F: El resto de hoy y 2 días mas… Sam…

M: Ok, gracias, nos vamos

C: Si, nos vemos…

_**Las chicas se van… **_

_**Les gusto? Espero que sí. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, yo escribo solo por ustedes y para ustedes, me agrada mucho que les guste mi trabajo. Les daré un pequeño adelanto, algo que nunca hice antes en esta ni en otras historias: **_

_**Se acerca la hora de irse de Inglaterra. Regresaran todos los chicos a Croacia? O Sam cambiara de opinión y esperara mas para regresar a Seattle? En el próximo capitulo Melanie tendrá un pequeño enfrentamiento con Marylise, de seguro ya saben porque. Bueno, me despido, cuídense mucho, saludos desde Mexico, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER! **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**Abreviaturas Extras: D: Diana, MA: Marylise**_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo! **_

_**Capitulo 29. Despedida. **_

_**Ya en la tarde, Sam y Carly estaban en la habitación de esta última. Melanie quiso pasear un poco por el gran campo que había en el castillo. **_

_**Mientras la chica caminaba, se "encontró" con Marylise, y ésta empezó a molestarla. **_

MA: Espera, Sam, quiero hablar contigo (dice mientras le toma el brazo y la detiene)

M: No soy Sam, soy Melanie

MA: A, eres "Melanie" bueno, entonces, quiero arreglar cosas contigo…

M: Que cosas?

MA: No sé, algo que pasó hoy en la mañana, mientras hablaba con Freddie, que me tomaste de la blusa y me corriste…

M: Oh, eso, te lo merecías, te dijimos bien, pero no hiciste caso, y nos urgía hablar con Freddie

MA: Hablar de que?

M: No te interesa

MA: Bueno, pero se los dije, nadie, NADIE, me corre de ningún lugar

M: Pues apareció quien lo hiciera

MA: Apuesto que no me puedes ganar en una carrera de con patines, dando una sola vuelta alrededor del castillo

M: Te ganaría con los ojos cerrados

MA: No lo creo, si Sam es la "mala" tu has de ser la buena, la que pierde, aunque… Sam no siempre gana…

M: Cállate! Cualquiera de las 2 podríamos ganarte en lo que sea, cuando sea…

MA: Demuéstralo!

M: Tienes los patines?

MA: Aquí los tengo… (saca una maleta)

M: Enserio que esto es infantil, mejor nos podríamos arreglar de otra forma, cuando la pienses bien, aunque dudo que lo hagas… (lo dice en voz baja) me dices, si? (se da la vuelta y se va)

MA: Tu también me das la espalda? (toma a Melanie por el brazo y la detiene, esta se da la vuelta, pero la niña problemática intenta darle una cachetada a Melanie)

M: No puedo creerlo, intentaste pegarme? (lo dice con un tono burlón)

MA: Wow, eres mejor que tu hermana, a ella si le di a la primera

M: Espera… le pegaste? Le pegaste a Sam? Esa no te la paso…

_**Melanie le da una cachetada a Marylise, esta le responde tratando de darle un golpe en el estómago a la rubia, pero esta le toma el brazo, la chica intenta darle en la cara con el otro brazo, pero Melanie también la detiene, le tuerce los brazos hacia atrás y la tira al suelo.**_

M: Eso fue para que no te metas conmigo, con mis amigos y en especial con Sam, te quedo claro "Marylise"?

MA: No me interesa ni tus amigos, ni tú ni tu hermana, porque ya tengo mi objetivo

M: Que? Freddie? Si, claro, Freddie primero moriría antes de dejar a Sam por ti, así que supéralo, bueno, me tengo que ir, no tengo nada que hacer, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que estar relacionándome contigo, adiós…

MA: Niña insolente…

M: A, y te aconsejo que te levantes, hay bichos en el césped, y lo digo porque no quiero que los pobres insectos se asusten contigo

_**Melanie se va del lugar. **_

_**Pasa la noche, y el día siguiente, ya era medio día del día en que se irían. Sam aun no cambiaba de opinión. **_

_**Estaban los chicos en la puerta, sus maletas ya estaban en el auto, estaban por despedirse de Diana, y estaban a unos minutos de librarse de Marylise. **_

C: Diana, te queremos agradecer por dejarnos estar aquí y soportarnos tanto

D: No tienen nada que agradecer, esta es su humilde casa (todos la miran con cara extrañada) , bueno, castillo

M: Aún así, enserio, muchas gracias, estar aquí fue genial

Sp: Si, fue muy divertido, me encanto el parque de diversiones, en especial el juego de "Caballitos extremos"

C: Spenc…

Sp: Si?

C: Ese era un juego para niños menores de 8 años

Sp: Pero, eso no impidió que me subiera

C: No nos quieres esperar en el auto?

Sp: Claro, con permiso princesa Diana, fue un gusto conocerla

D: Lo mismo digo Spencer, tal vez nos volvamos a ver

Sp: De que hablas?

D: He visto tu arte, y mande unas fotos a las galerías mas importantes de Londres, si tienes suerte, estarán en sus salas muy pronto

Sp: Wow, gracias, bueno, me voy, adiós (se va al auto)

M: Bueno, estamos por irnos, pero… donde están Sam y Freddie?

C: Es cierto, donde están? No los he visto

D: Ni yo…

_**Con Sam y Freddie en uno de los pasillos hacia la puerta de entrada…**_

F: Sam, espera, quiero…

S: Solo déjame Freddie, no quiero hablar contigo…

F: No quiero que hables conmigo, solo escúchame… (la toma del brazo y esta se detiene y se da la vuelta)

S: Te escucho…

F: Mira, sé que en los días pasados vistes cosas que supusiste pasaron entre Marylise y yo, pero la verdad es…

MA: Freddie!

F: Que? (este voltea y Marylise que estaba detrás de él lo besa de repente)

MA: Para que tengas un buen viaje… (se va, cumplió su objetivo: hacer enojar a Sam)

S: Mira, que linda, te dio un beso de despedida, que detallista… (lo dice con un tono sarcástico)

F: No Sam, viste que me beso… (Sam lo interrumpe)

S: Si, si lo vi… mira, no quiero que me expliques nada, es más, creo que deberías de quedarte, para no alejarte de tu noviecita…

F: Ella no es mi novia…

S: No me interesa, sabes Freddie? No quiero volver a verte, espero que te quedes en Croacia, yo me regresaré a Seattle, y trataré de olvidar todo lo que pasamos estos últimos meses, que digo meses, trataré de olvidar que te conocí! (se va casi corriendo, Freddie solo se queda parado, sorprendido)

_**Ya en la entrada… **_

S: Chicas, ya me quiero ir (lo dice con un tono enojado y entre cortado)

M: Que paso Sam?

S: Quiero regresar a Seattle, ya! Y olvidar que conocí a Freddie!

C: Sam, que dices?

S: Las espero en el auto, ah ,gracias Diana, eres una muy buena princesa, pero tu prima es odiosa, a la persona a la cual detesto más en el mundo…

D: Gracias Sam, sé como es Marylise, mi tío hiso muy mal en casarse con la mamá de Marylise

S: Enserio?

C: Como que la mamá de Marylise?

D: Bueno, es que Marylise es mi media prima

M: Y apenas me lo dices? Me estuve retractando de muchas cosas que quería hacerle, solo por respeto a ti

D: No eres la primera persona que me dice eso…

S: Bueno, me voy al auto…

C: Ok, ahorita que llegue Freddie podremos irnos…

S: Espera… Freddie vendrá en este auto?

M: Em, si…

S: No quiero ir en el mismo auto que él

C: Pero Sam…

S: Si no me pueden ayudar con eso, me iré en un taxi al aeropuerto

M: Pero no tienes dinero…

S: Se lo pediré a alguien prestado en el camino…

D: Chofer, saque las maletas del príncipe y póngalas en el otro auto, por favor (el chofer obedece y hace lo que la princesa le dice)

C: Diana, que acabas de hacer?

D: Ayudar a Sam…

S: Gracias, enserio, eres genial, me iré al auto, gracias otra vez (se va)

F: Chicas y … (se detiene al ver que sacan sus maletas del auto) por que sacan mis maletas del auto?

D: Irás en otro auto

F: Por qué?

C: Que pasó allá adentro?

M: Sam se veía muy enojada cuando salió, y no quería ir en el mismo auto que tu

F: Marylise, eso fue lo que paso, cuando al fin pude hacer que Sam me escuchara, Marylise se me apareció por detrás y me beso de sorpresa, Sam se enojo, me dijo que trataría de olvidar que me conoció y que ojalá me quede en Croacia

D: Pero… (Spencer grita y los interrumpe)

Sp: Chicas, vámonos, perderemos el vuelo…!

C: Creo que esto termina aquí, muchas gracias por todo Diana

M: Si, fueron las mejores vacaciones que tuve, espero poder volver a vernos

D: Si, espero lo mismo

F: Chicas, y que hay de mí?

C: Nos veremos en el aeropuerto, te regresarás a Croacia a arreglar no se que, Sam, Spencer y yo a Seattle y Melanie irá a Alemania a alcanzar su grupo de estudio

M: Así es, bueno, subiré al auto…

C: Si, vamos, gracias princesa…

D: Para ustedes, Diana

C: Claro, adiós

M: Adiós (se va junto con Carly al auto)

D: Adiós. Freddie, suerte, nos vemos luego

F: Si Diana, gracias, Marylise me causo muchos problemas, eso era lo que no quería…

D: Descuida, ella pagará todo eso, y más…

F: Cómo?

D: Yo te aviso, y me avisas lo que pase con Sam…

F: Pues a como estamos, dudo que regrese a Seattle, y dudo mas a que Sam me dirija la palabra

D: Será cosa del destino, bueno, ve, perderás tu…

F: Em, también soy príncipe, tengo avión privado

D: Cierto, pero, los chicos te esperan, se verán en el aeropuerto

F: Es verdad, bueno, adiós (se va al auto)

_**En el aeropuerto, se hiso lo que se acordó. Los chicos se despidieron de Melanie y ésta tomo su vuelo a Alemania para alcanzar a su grupo. Los chicos (Spencer, Sam y Carly) tomaron su vuelo hacia Seattle, y Freddie se fue de regreso a Croacia, a arreglar las cosas para poder ver si puede vivir en Seattle sin dejar de ser príncipe. **_

_**Aquí termina el capitulo, espero y les haya gustado. Mil gracias por sus reviews, no tardaré mucho en subir el próximo capitulo, que bueno que les este gustando la historia, pero esta por llegar a su fin. Les dejare unas preguntas para que se vayan imaginando el final… **_

_**Qué pasara con Freddie? Aceptara el parlamento que sea príncipe, pero viva en Seattle? Sam tratará de olvidar a Freddie? En verdad quiere hacerlo? **_

_**Las respuestas a estas preguntas y más las tendrán en el próximo capitulo, dejen muchos reviews, sisiisisisisi? :D cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER! **_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**Abreviaturas Extras: R: **_Rey de Croacia

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo. **_

_**Capitulo 30. Poniéndonos de acuerdo. **_

_**Carly, Sam y Spencer llegaron a Seattle. Sam seguía enojada, pero mas que eso, estaba triste. Carly no había entendido del todo lo que paso, así que le pidió a Sam que le contara. **_

_**Por otra parte, Freddie ya estaba también en Croacia, regreso mas que todo para ver si el parlamento había aceptado que pudiera vivir en Seattle. **_

R: Príncipe Fredward, veo que regreso de sus vacaciones…

F: Si…

R: Y sus amigos?

F: Es que tuve problemas con Sam, bueno, no con Sam, si no con Marylise, la media prima de la princesa Diana, de Inglaterra…

R: Oh, la recuerdo, esa chica, pero, como pudo ser pareja de ella?

F: Que? Pareja de Marylise, yo? No! Para nada. Es que ella hiso cosas que Sam mal entendió y se enojo conmigo…

R: Que mal príncipe, lo siento

F: Gracias. En fin, el parlamento ya le dijo que si puedo vivir o no en Seattle?

R: Como empiezo…?

F: Dijeron que no?

R: Em, no exactamente…

F: Que? No entiendo…

R: El parlamento dijo que puede regresar a Seattle… (Freddie lo interrumpe)

F: Siii! (grita de alegría)

R: Pero…

F: Hay no, los "peros" nunca son buenos…

R: Pero, tendrá que venir un fin de semana cada mes, y una semana cada 6 meses, hasta que cumpla 21, ya que apenas tiene 16…

F: Tengo 17…

R: Como sea, no puede reinar hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, además tiene que estar capacitado, unos meses antes de que cumpla los 21, se vendrá a vivir para tener las practicas reales, pero por lo pronto, usted puede regresar a vivir a Seattle…

F: Genial! Gracias! Soy muy afortunado

R: Si que lo es Fredward, usted vivirá como cualquier chico normal, no se le darán preferencias ni nada, bueno, solo que le llegará un cheque por 5 mil dólares al mes para sus gastos suyos y de su madre, si acaso necesita más, solo me llama y le enviaremos el dinero. Esta de acuerdo?

F: Claro! Es mas de lo que esperaba, se lo agradezco mucho, podré rehacer mi vida de antes, al lado de la chica que amo

R: Si, con respecto a eso…

F: Que pasa?

R: El parlamento cree que debería de tener una novia con algún lugar en la realeza, y debería casarse con esta

F: Que? Eso no pasará, yo amo a Sam con todas mis fuerzas y no la cambiaria por ninguna otra chica, aunque me quede en la total ruina, yo nunca dejare de amar a Sam

R: Si, lo sé, su padre era igual

F: Rey, por favor, no me hable de mi padre, me siento extraño mencionándolo, hablaré de eso hasta que me sienta bien, me sienta preparado, si?

R: Claro, es su decisión. Bueno, príncipe, cuando piensa regresar?

F: No sé, tengo que arreglar unas cosas, pero creo que más o menos como en 2 días, por que? Hay algún problema? Algún asunto que deba atender?

R: No, no, para nada, lo preguntaba para poder llevar sus pertenencias de regreso, y para hacer todo lo posible para conseguirle una casa para usted y su madre, o un buen departamento…

F: No, yo quisiera regresar al apartamento en donde vivía antes, en frente que el de Carly…

R: Por que en frente de Carly? Aun siente algo por la señorita Shay?

F: NO! Para nada, es solo que ahí he vivido siempre, desde que tengo memoria…

R: Esta bien, hare todo lo posible para que pueda regresar a su apartamento…

F: Si, muchas gracias, bueno, iré a bañarme, después con Alfred para ver que hacer

R: Adelante…

F: Gracias

_**En Seattle… **_

C: Sam, pero si Freddie no beso a Marylise, ella fue quien lo sorprendió…

S: Como si Freddie no estuviera suficientemente grande para evitar los besos que no quiere

C: Sam, pero fue como cuando dijo que Melanie lo beso mientras bailaban, cuando recién la conocía que no creía que tenías una hermana gemela

S: Si, pero es diferente…

C: Como sea, el punto es que… (Sam la corta)

S: Carly, te quiero pedir un favor, si?

C: Que?

S: De ahora en adelante, no quiero oír de Freddie…

C: Pero Sam…

S: Carly, por favor, si voy tratar de olvidar a Freddie, necesito no oír de él, jamás… NUNCA quiero volver a escuchar "Freddie", porque para mí, su nombre ya desapareció de mi vocabulario…

C: Sam…

S: Carly… por mí… (pone la carita que Carly le ponía a Freddie)

C: (ríe) Esta bien…

S: Gracias. Bueno, iré a casa a ver si mamá ya volvió, aunque lo dudó…

C: Claro, pero Sam, no puedo decir su nombre ni una vez…?

S: NUNCA! Te veo al rato… (sale del apartamento)

C: Nunca digas nunca, Sam…

Sp: Carly…! (grita al salir del baño)

C: Que sucede Spencer?

Sp: Me entere de algo…

C: Que?

Sp: El agua del retrete de Europa, da vuelta al lado contrario que aquí…

C: (ríe) Hay… Spencer…

_**Aquí termina el capitulo, sé que es muy corto, pero solo era para que vieran como quedaría Freddie, como mencione antes, la historia esta por terminar, a lo mucho faltan unos 3 capítulos, según como acomode mis ideas :P. espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, les agradezco de nuevo por todos sus reviews, son la razón por la cual escribo, les pido por favor que dejen un review mas con su sugerencia, comentario, ideas, como creen que debería terminar la historia, bueno, me despido, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo. **_

_**Capitulo 31. Mi regreso a Seattle. **_

_**Días después… **_

_**Freddie estaba a punto de salir del aeropuerto de Croacia en su avión privado, pero antes, habló con Carly para decirle, ya que Sam seguía enojado con él y no le contestaba. **_

C: Esta bien Freddie, te estaremos esperando…

F: Sam ya se des-enojo conmigo?

C: Yo no dije eso, pero trataré de explicarle como paso todo…

F: Esta bien, bueno, te dejo, nos vemos

C: De acuerdo, buen viaje! (mientras decía eso, Sam entra al apartamento)

F: Si, gracias, adiós

_**Fin de la llamada.**_

S: Quien era Carlangas?

C: Sam, quiero hablar contigo…

S: Si tratarás de convencerme de que vuelva a las terapias… (Carly la corta)

C: No te hablaré de eso

S: Entonces si, que pasa?

C: Pero promete que te quedarás sentada hasta que termine de decirte todo lo que te tengo que decirte

S: Si, si, como quieras… (lo dice sin importancia)

C: Sam, bueno, primero, Freddie llegará en unas horas, me acaba de llamar para decirme y para que te dijera que estaba a punto de salir…

S: Si me vas a hablar de eso mejor me voy…

C: NO SAM! Lo prometiste…

S: Agh, estúpidas promesas…

C: Y segundo, lo que paso en Londres… (Sam la corta)

S: Creí que era Inglaterra…

C: Inglaterra, Gran Bretaña, Reino Unido, como quieras llamarle, a lo que me refiero es que lo que viste, lo que crees que paso, no fue así…

S: Porque dices eso?

C: Porque a la mañana siguiente que nos dijiste eso, Melanie y yo fuimos a hablar con Freddie, y nos dijo eso, que no era lo que parecía, que eso lo hiso Marylise para molestarte, porque sabia que si lo hacia, te enojarías con Freddie….

S: No creería tanto en lo que Freddie dice…

C: Porque?

S: Porque se besaron, él y Marylise se besaron, que me dices de eso?

C: Que también es mentira, Marylise lo beso de sorpresa…

S: Enserio? Hay, pobre niño indefenso, que cualquiera puede llegar y besarlo...

C: Sam…

S: Carly, no creo que me entiendas, pero en verdad quiero a Freddie, y no sabes cuanto me dolió ver todo eso, haya sido él o no el responsable, pero pasó (empieza a salirle unas lágrimas). Tengo, tengo que irme…

C: A donde iras? Tu madre no esta en casa…

S: No importa, pero iré a pensar, a relajarme, a olvidarme de Freddie…

C: Estarás para la cena?

S: No lo creo, porque para la hora de la cena, Freddie ya estará aquí, y lo mas seguro es que vuelva a su viejo apartamento. Si pregunta por mí, dile que no se preocupe en buscarme, porque no conseguirá nada (se va del apartamento)

_**Horas después Freddie ya había llegado a Seattle, y efectivamente fue directo a su viejo apartamento, como ya estaba todo en orden, no se preocupo de nada, así que fue con Carly, para ver si estaba Sam.**_

F: Carly…! Carly…! Carly…! (le grita en símbolo de que ya había llegado)

C: Freddie (baja rápidamente)

F: Ya estoy aquí…

C: Si, te estoy viendo (ríe). Y siempre, te quedarás o no? Por teléfono no pudiste explicarme…

F: Bueno, después te digo, si? Lo único que quiero hacer ahora es hablar con Sam, dime, hablaste con ella?

C: Em, si, pero fue extraño…

F: Porque?

C: No sabría como explicarte

F: Ok, donde esta? Al parecer no esta aquí, esta todo muy tranquilo…

C: Tenía razón… (lo dice en voz baja, pero Freddie alcanza a oírla)

F: Que dijiste?

C: Sam dijo que preguntarías por ella…

F: Y porque no lo haría? Lo único que quiero hacer es arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Por favor, dime donde esta…

C: Me dijo que te dijera que no te preocupes en buscarla, que no conseguirás nada

F: Hay Sam… Hace mucho que se fue?

C: Pues, después de que llamaste antes de abordar, hable con ella no mas de 10 minutos y se fue, y no ha vuelto, dijo que no vendría a cenar porque estarías aquí

F: Donde estará?

C: Freddie, tienes que encontrarla y hablar con ella, dice que quiere olvidarse de ti

F: Si, lo sé… (agacha la cabeza en símbolo de tristeza)

C: Te puedo ayudar a buscarla

F: Claro, por favor

C: A ver, si fuera Sam, a donde iría para pensar, reflexionar?

F: Licuados Locos?

C: No, mucha gente

F: Cierto…

C: Biblioteca?

F: Sam jamás entraría ahí…

C: Es verdad, no se como se me ocurrió

F: Casa del Pastel de Queso?

C: No muy caro y algo formal

F: Si, además no iría sola…

C: Al parque?

F: Ya es de noche, aunque… Lo tengo!

C: Que?

F: Ya se donde puede estar! Déjame ir, iré a ver si esta donde creo, te veo al rato Carly

C: Por lo menos dime don… (no termina la frase porque observa que el chico salió desesperado del apartamento)

_**Freddie salió rápidamente a ese lugar, al lugar donde creía que Sam estaba. **_

_**Llego, y si! Ahí estaba Sam, en la salida de emergencias del edificio, era de noche, había luna llena, y estaba a una temperatura agradable.**_

_**Freddie se asomo por la ventana y vio una silla y vio una a una linda chica rubia recargada en el barandal. **_

F: Sabía que te encontraría aquí

_**Sam no voltea e ignora completamente a Freddie**_

F: Que linda noche, (sale para ponerse al lado de Sam, pero antes, de eso, deja algo en el suelo, al lado de la ventana). Sam, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo, no sobre lo que paso allá en Londres, sino de nosotros

S: Hay un "nosotros"? Desde cuando?

F: Desde siempre, siempre lo ha habido, pero nunca lo dejamos claro

S: Ok, y de que quieres hablar? Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta y me vaya

F: Bueno, primero quiero aclarar algo, si me das la oportunidad y prometes no enojarte y creerme

S: No te puedo prometer nada, pero puedo tratar de creerte

F: Gracias. Lo que paso en Londres, con Marylise y todo eso, no fue lo que tu piensas, ella planeo cada una de esas cosas, yo nunca me atrevería a besarla, ni a entrar a la piscina solo con ella, ni a dormir con ella y mucho menos te cambiaría a ti por ella

S: De acuerdo…

F: Sam, créeme, no digas eso solo por compromiso, lo que te digo es verdad, además… (Sam lo corta)

S: Freddie! Te creo

F: Me crees?

S: Si, Carly me dijo algo sobre eso

F: Entonces, ya no estas enojada conmigo?

S: No, aun lo estoy

F: Porque?

S: Porque no insististe lo suficiente para que te escuchara, me hiciste creer que preferías a ella en vez de mí, me gusta verte pelear, pero no vi que lo hicieras por mí…

F: Pero yo insistí, y no pudo creer que pensaras que la preferiría a ella

S: Como sea. Entonces, juras por tu corona de príncipe que todo lo planeo Marylise, que no tuviste nada que ver en eso, que no fue nada intencional de parte tuya?

F: No lo juro por la corona, eso no tiene mucha importancia, lo juro por mí, por ti, por nosotros, te juro por nosotros que yo no tuve nada que ver en eso, yo nunca me fijaría en ella, además, esa chica esta loca…

S: No me digas? (lo dice sarcásticamente)

F: (sonríe) Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

S: A ver, tal vez…

F: Enserio pensabas olvidarte de mí? Enserio quisieras olvidarte de mí?

S: Esas son 2 preguntas…

F: Responde Sam…

S: (suspira) No! Es solo que estaba muy enojada, y no sabía lo que decía, cuando me ponía a pensar en eso, empezaba a llorar, y aunque quisiera olvidarte, nunca podría…

_**Freddie sonríe y se pone feliz por lo que Sam dijo y le da un fuerte abrazo**_

F: Te digo una cosa? (voltea a ver el cielo)

S: Que? (hace lo mismo que Freddie)

F: Yo estaba fatal porque estabas enojada conmigo, estaba triste, y pensar que todo eso lo provocó una persona que lo hiso solo por molestarte

S: Si, lo sé, pero yo también me sentía así y peor porque pensé que lo hacías con tu consentimiento…

F: NUNCA, nunca lo haría

S: Nunca digas nuca Freddie, algún día lo harás

F: Claro que no, nunca te traicionaría

S: No me refiero a eso, sino que un día vas a querer hacer las cosas que pasaron con Marylise, pero con una chica, con tu consentimiento…

F: No, porque esas cosas y más ya las viví… …contigo!

S: (sonríe) Y, cuanto tiempo te quedarás? Supongo que no mucho…

F: Me quedare hasta unos meses antes de cumplir 21…

S: Que? Enserio?

F: Sip. El rey habló con el parlamento y dijeron que puedo vivir aquí, solo que no puedo reinar aún porque soy menor de edad, lo podré hacer cuando tenga 21, pero por lo pronto, tendré que ir un fin de semana cada mes y una semana cada 6 meses, ya sabes, para hacer cosas reales o algo así…

S: Bien por ti…

F: Bien por los 2…

S: De que hablas? Somos solo "amigos", lo recuerdas?

F: No por mucho… (va a la ventana, agarra lo que anteriormente puso y lo pone detrás de su espalda)

S: Que?

F: Sam, (le entrega una linda rosa roja) quisieras ser mi novia?

S: (lo abraza fuertemente y lo besa) Esperara a que lo pidieras, en el lugar correcto, de la forma correcta, a mi estilo, aunque la rosa fue algo cursi, pero SI!, acepto ser tu novia

F: Wow, enserio? Pero te lleve a tantos lugares y te lo pedí de tan diferentes maneras

S: Si, pero no era mi estilo, además te dije que quería que fuera en un lugar especial para los dos, en un lugar donde hayamos vivido un gran e importante momento, porque aquí Freddie, aquí… (Freddie termina la frase)

F: Aquí tuvimos nuestro primer beso! (sonríe) Lo recuerdo, el mejor recuerdo de mi vida, algo que jamás olvidare

S: Yo tampoco lo olvidaré. Oh por Dios, ya me estoy volviendo muy cursi…

F: Sé como quieras, yo te amare como seas

S: (sonríe) Oye, pero quiero que hagamos una promesa…

F: Que promesa?

S: Tu vas a tener que viajar mucho, quieras o no…

F: Si…

S: Y pues yo voy a estar aquí…

F: Puedes venir conmigo siempre…

S: Pero a veces no podré, pero el punto es que…

F: Si…?

S: Pueden pasar cosas, cosas que no deben de pasar, o nos podemos meter en problemas, pero siempre, SIEMPRE, tendremos que confiar uno del otro, tu de mí y yo de ti, no podremos enojarnos ni desconfiar, porque lo que nos digamos será la verdad, ok?

F: Claro, te lo prometo. Yo, Freddie Benson, te prometo Sam Puckett que siempre te seré fiel, te respetaré y nunca dudaré de lo que me digas y siempre te diré nada más que la verdad…

S: Freddie…

F: Si…?

S: Es solo una promesa, no nos vamos a casar ni estamos en un juicio

F: Claro, pero promételo tu también, como yo…

S: Es ridículo…

F: Pero es divertido, intentalo…

S: Esta bien. Yo, Sam Puckett, te prometo Freddie Benson que siempre te seré fiel, nunca dudaré de lo que me digas y siempre te diré nada más que la verdad…

F: Olvidaste la parte de que me respetaras…

S: No la olvide (ríe)

F: Esta bien (sonríe)

S: Enserio?

F: Si, mi vida es así porque así la hiciste, es divertida, con algo de dolor, pero estoy feliz

S: Freddie, que pasará ahora?...

F: Buena pregunta…

_**Hey, chicos, aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, y a todos que han estado siguiendo esta historia que ya casi llega a su fin, espero no demorar en subir el próximo capitulo, les pido que me dejen un review con su sugerencia, pregunta o comentario :D por favor sisisisisi? Bueno chicos, me despido, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo. **_

_**Capitulo 32. Termina así, pero no aquí.**_

S: Freddie, que pasará ahora?

F: Buena pregunta…

S: Creo que primero tenemos que ir con Carly para contarle que ya nos arreglamos

F: Si, y que ya somos novios (sonríe)

S: Si, también eso, bueno, vamos?

F: Primero las damas… (extiende el brazo dando el paso a Sam para que salga primero)

_**Ya en el apartamento de Carly… **_

S: Hey Carly….! (grita mientras abre la puerta y entra junto con Freddie)

F: Chica Shay

C: Por aquí, en la cocina…

S: Llegamos en buen momento

F: Yo creo que sí…

C: Porque tan felices? Al parecer ya se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes

S: Sip

F: Así es, al fin Sam se des-enojo conmigo y es mi novia oficialmente

S: Acaso te firme un contrato?

C: (ríe) Hay, la misma Sam

F: Si, dímelo a mí, pero esta bien, así es perfecta!

C: Si, Sam esta loca, pero en buen sentido

F: Tienes razón, te hace reír, a veces también te hace sufrir, pero uno se acostumbra

S: Chicos… estoy aquí

C: Cierto. No quieren cenar?

F: Quieren ir a cenar? Solo digan a donde y es un hecho que estaremos ahí

C: Pues Spencer hará tacos de espagueti

S: Si…

F: No hay nada como unos tacos de espagueti hechos por el creador

C: Es cierto

S: Y Spencer? Muero de hambre

C: Fue por tortillas para tacos a la tienda de la esquina

S: Genial, bueno, checare que hay de comer para no morir de hambre mientras están los tacos

F: No quieres que vaya a comprar algo?

S: No, esta bien

F: Tu Carly, no quieres algo?

C: No gracias. Y Alfred? Y tu madre?

F: Mi madre aún esta en Croacia, decidió quedarse un poco más porque quiere aprender francés o algo así y enseñara primeros auxilios al personal del rey

C: No se supone que hay personas encargadas de eso y que pudo estudiar francés en una escuela de francés aquí en Seattle?

S: Oye, si así estará lejos, no la cuestiones

C: Sam…

F: No, tiene razón. Y Alfred, esta con 2 guarda espaldas en mi apartamento

C: Porque no les hablas para que vengan a cenar con nosotros?

F: Claro, ya vengo (se va)

C: Sam, y cuéntame…

S: Que quieres que te cuente?

C: Como pasó todo? Y donde estabas?

S: Estaba en un lugar especial y secreto y pues llegó a ese lugar y entro-salió

C: Como que "entro-salió"?

S: Es que yo estaba en la salida de emergencias y pues estaba afuera, al aire libre y llego y entro para salir

C: A, ok (lo dice con cara de confusión), y después?

S: Pues me dijo si podía hablar conmigo de nosotros, me explico como estuvo con todo lo que paso en Londres o fue Inglaterra?

C: Es lo mismo

S: Bueno, después me pidió que fuera su novia, acepte y regresamos para acá

C: Solo así?

S: Después te lo cuento todo con mas detalle, tengo hambre y no quiero pensar ahorita

C: Esta bien, no te presionare

F: Hey Carly, dicen los guarda espaldas que se sienten incómodos comiendo con nosotros al igual que Alfred

C: Bueno, entonces ahorita le llevamos unos tacos a los 3

F: Esta bien

Sp: Hey, llegue de la tienda

C: Te tardaste como media hora, si solo ibas a la esquina

Sp: Si, pero estaba hablando con, personas importantes

C: Ligabas?

Sp: Tal vez…

S: Que lindo, tu ligando y yo aquí muriéndome de hambre

F: Ya casi están los tacos, tranquila

S: Si, trata de decírselo a mi estómago

Sp: Pensé que Sam y Freddie estaban peleados

C: Si

S: Ya nos arreglamos

F: Y ya somos novios oficialmente

Sp: Oh, bien por ustedes, empezare a preparar los tacos

S: Gracias… (lo dice porque ya empezaran a preparar los tacos)

_**15 minutos después… **_

Sp: Ya están los tacos!

S: Siii…

F: Cool…

C: Bien, vamos a sentarnos, pero antes, Freddie ve a dejarle los tacos a Alfred y a los guarda espaldas

F: Pero…

S: Solo hazlo…

F: Ok…

_**Después de que Freddie les va a dejar los tacos y vuelve… **_

Sp: Ahora si estamos todos, así que empecemos

S: Perdón, que? (lo dice con la boca llena de comida)

C: Bien… (dice mientras ve rara a su amiga), entonces, platiquemos

F: De que?

C: Que pasara ahora? Seguiremos con nuestra vida normal? Bueno, al menos ustedes 2 (se refiere a Sam my a Freddie)

S: Sip

F: Todo estará bien

Sp: No tendrás que regresar a Groenlandia?

F: Es Croacia…

Sp: Como sea…

C: Si Freddie, no tendrás que regresar?

S: No, solo un fin de semana cada mes

F: Y una semana cada 6 meses

C: Y podrás vivir aquí?

F: Si, hasta unos meses antes de que cumpla 21, así que me queda una larga vida por delante…

Sp: Es genial Freddo. Y cuando vayas podremos ir contigo?

C: Spencer…

F: No te preocupes, claro que pueden ir

C: Y cuando irás a Roma? Quisiera volver a ver a Leonel

F: No sé, pero creo que será pronto, según me dijo Diana que pronto habría una reunión de los príncipes de toda Europa porque no se quién cumplía años, creo que uno de los reyes o algo así y darán una gran fiesta, y los llevare por supuesto

Sp: Siii…

S: Pero no irá "Marylise", cierto? Porque si esa chica va, yo me quedo

F: Sam, no empieces, ella no irá y si va, yo me quedo contigo

C: Aww, ese es amor, que lindo…

S: Carly…

F: Sam no entiendes que te amo? (sonríe)

S: Si, pero no sean tan cursis o si no vomitaré y no quiero desperdiciar la comida

C: Ok, cambiemos de tema

F: Me parece bien

Sp: Y cuando regresaran a la escuela?

C: Emm…

F: Bueno, nosotros…

S: Que buenos tacos!

Sp: Sam, no cambies de tema…

S: Que tema?

Sp: Cuando regresan a la escuela?

S: No se y no me interesa. Creí que aun no salíamos de vacaciones, según yo

Sp: Chicos… (se refiere a Carly y a Freddie)

F: Yo…

C: Esta bien, aun no estamos de vacaciones

Sp: Que? Quiere decir que perdieron estas semanas de escuela?

C: Vamos, no fue tanto

S: Fueron como 2 meses, no?

C: Shh, Sam, no estabas comiendo?

F: Yo tenía clases particulares, estoy justificado

Sp: Pff, como si me importara, solo quería sentirme adulto por un momento, no se preocupen, el lunes voy con el director Franklin para hablar con él

F: Si es necesario, puedo llevar un justificante o algo, además tengo que volver a inscribirme, aunque creo que eso ya esta arreglado

S: Para que se preocupan tanto? Digo, solo es la escuela

C: Si, pero a diferencia de ti, hay a gente que si le interesa

S: Pff, nerds…

F: (finge que tose) Nerds?

S: Hay, para que te haces el sufrido, sabes que si es cierto…

F: Si, esa discusión no podría discutirla ni yo

Sp: No nos preocupemos, estamos juntos, reunidos como la familia que somos, otra vez, nada ha cambiado…

C: Solo que veremos menos peleas entre Sam y Freddie

S: Wow, wow, wow… Eso no cambiara, aunque seamos novios, no dejaremos de discutir, nada ha cambiado, entendido? (lo dice con una voz autoritaria)

C, Sp & F: Si…

S: Bien…

_**Después de la cena… **_

F: Estuvo delicioso todo Spencer

Sp: Gracias

S: Te luciste Spenc…

Sp: Bueno, ya saben…

C: Spencer, que te he dicho de andar presumiendo? (rueda los ojos)

Sp: Que esta mal porque puedo herir el autoestima de otras personas…

F: Como puede herir el autoestima de otras personas?

S: Si, a mi me valdría un pepino

C: Bueno, chicos, no mal entiendan, pero estoy demasiados cansada, así que yo me iré a dormir

S: Claro Carlangas

F: No te preocupes Carly, buenas noches!

C: Gracias, igual, adiós (se va a dormir)

Sp: Bueno chicos, creo que yo también me iré a dormir, se pueden quedar todo el tiempo que quedan, están en su casa, bueno, departamento, aunque ni si quiera es nuestro, pero ustedes me entienden

F: Si Spencer, gracias

S: Ok Spenc, gracias, duerme bien y no sueñes con monstruos que se coman tu sopa

Sp: Bueno gracias… adiós chicos (se va a su recámara)

S: Freddie, creo que yo también me tengo que ir a casa, ya es de noche

F: Creí que no estaba tu mamá

S: Es cierto, pero no me queda mas

F: Pero tampoco esta mi mamá

S: Que pretendes?

F: Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo, digo, me refiero que en mi casa pero en otra cama o en otra habitación si quieres… (se pone nervioso)

S: Si, te entiendo, pues no suena mal, es raro estar en mi casa sola, pero ahorita es muy temprano, no crees?

F: Pero son como las 10 pm , yo estoy en la cama a las 9:30 pm

S: Pff, esas horas son para perdedores, sin ofender

F: Y con una disculpa mi autoestima ya esta bien

S: No te pongas así…

F: Tranquila, bromeo. Bien, quieres ir a algún lado ahorita?

S: Al parque?

F: Que tal si regresamos a nuestro lugar especial?

S: La salida de emergencias?

F: Primero las damas

_**Ya en la salida de emergencias…**_

F: Este lugar me trae tan lindos recuerdos...

S: Como cuales?

F: Mi beso con la mejor chica de todas

S: Aaa… y que, es linda?

F: Si, es una linda chica rubia con hermosos ojos azules, es la chica perfecta para un beso perfecto (besa a Sam)

S: Wow, esa chica es muy afortunada

F: No, yo soy el afortunado

S: Es lindo estar aquí contigo, la que dijo eso fui yo?

F: Si, me sorprendes Puckett, que te cambió?

S: Tú me cambiaste Benson, todo por tu culpa

F: Por mi culpa? No puedes culparme por ser guapo…

S: No me hagas reír, preferiría estar con Robert Pattison

F: QUE? Me cambiarias por Robert Pattison?

S: No seas torpe, claro que no. Te digo algo?

F: Dime…

S: Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo…

F: Yo también, contigo hoy, mañana y siempre (sonríe. Abraza a Sam y después le da un gran beso)

**FIN**

_**Chicos, aquí termina esta historia, muchas gracias a todos los seguidores, a todos los que comentaron porque todos me ayudaron para que esta historia saliera adelante, estoy satisfecha con mi trabajo porque me estuve esforzando todos estos meses para dar lo mejor de mí y tratar de que les gustara, enserio, MIL GRACIAS! Mis historias son sus historias, me despido de ustedes pidiendo que dejaran un comentario para ver que tal estuvo, y sé que el titulo de este capitulo es algo confuso, pero ya verán porque, próximamente subiré una nueva historia llamada: "Muestra de amor" y en el transcurso de esa historia les dire lo que pasara con la posible continuación de esta ya que tengo pensado hacer una secuela porque tengo buenos planes para la fiesta en Europa y conflictos entre Sam y Freddie, el regreso de Marylise, el reencuentro de Carly y Leonel y de Melanie con Gasiel y el futuro con las esculturas de Spencer con lo que Diana le había dicho, quisiera también que dijeran si debo de hacer o no una secuela, su opinión es muy importante para mí. Ahora si, me despido con esta frase: **_

_**No te preocupes, sé feliz, vive la vida… Porque la vida solo se vive una vez! **_

_**Cuídense mucho, saludos desde N. L., México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER! **_


End file.
